


Finding his happiness

by YukiiTamashiAi



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 84,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiiTamashiAi/pseuds/YukiiTamashiAi
Summary: Katakuri was the perfect man in everyone's eyes, if only they knew how he acted around her





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One piece and all characters belongs to Eiichiro Oda  
> but this is my original story it's not my first Katakuri x reader but you can check out the other one on Wattpad its my first story and it's got a lot of funny moments but as far as this story goes I hope you enjoy and please leave comments if you wish i love hearing what you guys think I hope you don't mind the switching of third person and such it will get better in the future I'm taking my saved work and posting it just in case most people don't use Wattpad and are looking for a Katakuri fanfiction he is a great character and people don't write about him much so I wanted to post on here as well

Katakuri walked though the palace with no intention of speaking or mingling with any of his siblings. He was deep in thought, not really paying attention to his surroundings which was rare for him. Katakuri was a man of few words, he never really had to prove himself to anyone. All of his siblings looked up to him, his mother spoke about him with high praise. He was strong, he wasn't afraid of anything, he did what he had to do to get the job done always. So why, why is it that he could not do something as simple as tell a girl to be his. That's right Katakuri actually has taken interest in something other than his duties. He never really thought he could fall for anyone, given his status and image most woman were put off by him so he never worried about things like relationships. Yet this woman, small, very kind, very naive he had fallen for her. He knew it was wrong, he knew he couldn't get involved with someone not in his class. Especially not someone his mother would have not picked herself. The Charlotte's are known for arranged marriages, so being with who you wished was a rarity especially to someone like Katakuri who was basically her right hand. But this woman was different in so many ways that always made him go back. Someone so sweet couldn't just exist and not be corrupted by this cruel world. She was such an angel, and he would do nothing but taint her. The cafe that's were it all started, that ache that he gets in his chest now. The feeling of always wanting to be near her, always there to watch over her.He remembers months ago, the first day he met her even back then she was like a puzzle to him.

Le flashback

Katakuri was walking around sweet city observing not really having a real destination, it was close to his snack time so he needed to head back to the cake chateau soon. As he kept walking he noticed a new shop open. "Sweets and things" he hummed seeing a best doughnuts sight in the front now interested, he was very picky about his sweets especially doughnuts. He walked in seeing no one, but the smell made him sigh in delight. He looked around and he saw all types of cookies cakes doughnuts you name it they were all there. He saw a bell and he tapped it to see if anyone was here. "COMING" a girl ran out from the back covered in flour she had (S/c) skin (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes . She looked at me wide eyed before smiling. "Your my first customer this is so exciting, how may i help you" Katakuri looked at the menu above her seeing actually meals and deserts on there as well. "What is the daily sweet bomb?" " Oh well basically each day i change the sweet bomb its a creation of my own of an ultimate desert." Katakuri hummed nodding deciding that's what he was going to try. After the girl left to the back he took in the surroundings more, she seemed to be the only one here. Minutes later another woman came through the door and bowed to him. As the girl came out with seemed to be his plate she sat it down in front of him and bowed. "I'm so sorry i am new here in Totto Land i did not know who you were." Katakuri waved her off figuring as much "Its fine" she smiled once again "Thank you Katakuri-sama i hope you enjoy."

Katakuri looked down at the plate, it looked really beautiful it was actually bigger suited to his size as well

Katakuri looked down at the plate, it looked really beautiful it was actually bigger suited to his size as well. And as soon as he realized he was all alone he turned his body around, pulled down his scarf and quickly took a bite. It was so sweet soft and delicious the fruit burst in his mouth with the first bite. Katakuri quickly finished the plate before pulling the scarf back to cover his mouth. The woman came back and asked if there was anything else she could do for him "Doughnuts a whole box". After Katakuri received his doughnuts he was headed out the door and towards the castle. When he returned he admittedly went into his room to open the box of doughnuts he had gotten. They tasted like heaven they were sweet, fluffy, light. They were better than the ones his chefs made and it was nothing but the truth, he would have to get more of those doughnuts.  
As he walked to the main room to see if his mother had anything she wanted him to get done, all his siblings could see he was in a good mood. It was hard to tell what Katakuri felt for the majority of the time but they felt like he seemed more different. His usual glaring eyes more calm than before.  
The next day Katakuri returned to the same shop, the woman was out front putting up flyers. As he walked towards her she gave him another smile. He wondered why she always smiled at him the way that she did, his chest tightened. He was used to people looking at him with fear or respect, not a sweet smile like that. "Katakuri-sama , your back what can i do for you" Katakuri nodded his head opening the door for her to walk in before speaking "I need doughnuts alot of them." The woman nodded her head "Alright ill give you two boxes worth" Katakuri held a hand up " When i said a lot i meant a lot, i am a big man after all so ten boxes will do. The woman looked surprised by the amount but nodded with a smile on her face. "Alright, i will have that out for you soon" And soon, she did have his doughnuts ready for him to send him on his way, but before he left Katakuri spoke without turning around "What is your name" "Oh its (y/n)" Katakuri didn't reply and walked out of the door. And ever sense that day he's went to the shop everyday if he could.  
End of flashback

Sense that day Katakuri was never the same. If he didn't have any of her deserts he'd be upset and irritated. He knew it was more than the sweets but he ignored that refusing to admit that he could like someone like the small girl who ran the new cafe. Speaking of he was heading there again right now.  
"Katakuri-sama, welcome back" As Katakuri walked into the cafe watching her as she worked. The way her hair flowed, how she stuck her cute little tongue out while she concentrated, how her thighs look heavenly in thigh high socks. But he couldn't bring himself to think that he'd have feelings for her. He was a sweet commander, a pirate, he knew he could never be involved in a woman anyway. Besides he was hiding a deadly secret under his scarf he could never bring himself to show her his face. No one could ever see his face, he had learned he was to naive, that if he didn't cover his face people he cared about would be hurt. Even his own mother looked at him strangely for his mouth. Katakuri knew the world was cruel but all he wanted to do was be a happy child. He didn't have that pleasure, he couldn't let his guard down ,not anymore. Now looking back he always did what he could to make sure his family was safe and protected. He had to be the one to take the responsibility, to be the man who never failed. He never got to be as care free as Cracker, or laugh like Oven, or enjoy spending time with children like Perospero. The only thing he could be proud of was his bounty and strength. And the only time he could truly be care free was while he was hidden eating his doughnuts. But that only lasted for so long it didn't bring him permanent happiness. He wanted to be able to call something else his own. Love, Love was something that he never really had either. He knew that women never really took a liking to him, with who he was and with his looks he wasn't surprised though. He never let himself believe he could be loved with what he was hiding. That's why (Y/n) was intriguing to him. She was the first to smile at him and to put that tight of feeling in his chest. Should I honestly try to tell her how I feel about her.  
Katakuri looks at the young woman he couldn't be fearful forever he wasn't that type of man, he decided to see what his chances were. "(Y/n) be with me" she just giggled at him "But Katakuri-sama I'm working the whole day, maybe another time I can be with you." He blinked twice before sighing, maybe getting her to be his would be more difficult than he thought. He got up leaving the cafe wondering what he would do next to get the naive woman to see what he meant. He would try his dammed hardest to get her to be his. His and his only.

 

Katakuri's mind had been a blank for most of the day. He was a man of action, he fought, killed, and kept a brave face. He had never had to do things concerning to love or winning the attention of another. With confused eyes he looked out to the sea staring as if it would give him the answer he had needed. But to no avail he still couldn't understand what he could do to get yn to notice him. He wanted her to understand, to take him seriously. Yes he could just walk towards her and tell her to be in a relationship with him, but it didn't feel right. That's not how he wanted to do this, its not how he wanted her to see him. He wanted to be the man she could love, not one she felt obligated to say yes to because of who he was. He thought long and hard about his mothers past and her many husbands. Of course non of his mothers marriages were based on love only her wanting to have as many kids as she could, to achieve her dream kicking the men to the curb after they were born like trash. He had faintly remembered all the men showering his mother with gifts so they could be in her favor. He nodded he finally had an idea that's what he'd do, he will give her a gift so she can see that he's interested. Thinking this was his best bet he set off in sweet city trying to find out what would be the perfect gift for the small woman. He looked through the shops looking for things that would seem well made but appropriate. The last thing he wanted to do was look like a complete creep. He came to a stop when he seen a particular necklace caught his eye, it was a bit childish but it did represent him in some way. It was a small doughnut on a silver chain, he thought she would like it as well knowing she loves doughnuts just as much as baking them. That was something else he had come to appreciate about her. She always liked to hear about his interest, she really listened. No one had really ever asked him what he wanted or was anything wrong, but that wasn't the case with her. (Y/n) always asked him how he was or how was he doing with his duties, when he would come back for long journeys she would look at him with happy eyes letting him know she missed him. She even always made fresh doughnuts for him every morning when he came knowing they were his favorite. Katakuri walked into the shop and purchased the necklace, deciding to not get it wrapped wanting to just hand it to her rather than having her opening later. He wanted to see her reaction, no he needed to see it. He wanted her to like it, he wanted to see that smile that he had grown so accustomed to seeing the one that gave him that heart racing feeling. He started to head towards the cafe until he ran into his sister Pudding, "nii-san what are you doing here shouldn't you be off doing duties." Katakuri shook his head with arms crossed acting as if he had nothing interesting to say giving her a bored look. He had to act normal, getting rid of any type of excitement in his face. None of his siblings could know, that was the last thing he wanted. His family was very hostile and judgmental towards others who weren't family. He had never seen Pudding do that but he could never be to safe, this is the one thing he had to hide from his family no matter what. Katakuri could see it now as soon as he finds happiness in this girl, his siblings would snatch it away especially sense it was dealing with him. They looked at him in high praise Katakuri knew for a fact that his siblings wouldn't like him bringing a girl into his life, they would think she was a distraction and a nuisance to him. He looked down at Pudding he had to get rid of her she had yet to show any signs of leaving, giving him the hint that she would no doubt stay to walk with him. "Your shop is it empty right now? Customers might be coming in?" She gasped turning around not even leaving with so much as a goodbye as she ran back to her own bakery. Katakuri sighed in relief the last thing he needed was someone stopping his plan that he had set. He walked to the cafe getting closer and closer, his nerves were getting the best of him till he became anxious. As he got closer all he could think of is will she like it, will she look at me strangely, will she reject the gift. He wouldn't use his future vision when the time came he couldn't, he wanted to see your reaction all on his own. He walked into the cafe with a heavy feeling in his chest like it was tightening with every step he took. As he opened the door he saw her drawing on flyers, looking more closely they were help wanted flyers. He didn't want to interrupt her because she seemed very into what she was doing, but he didn't want to startle her either. Katakuri cleared his throat catching her attention. "Katakuri-sama hi, are you here for you daily doughnuts." Katakuri shook his head, he didn't plan out what he would say he just wanted to hand it over but then his point wouldn't get across. "I wanted to give you something to show how important you are too me" Katakuri pulled out the necklace and held it in front of her face. Her eyes gleamed with interest. "Katakuri-sama its so cute do u mind putting it on me" Katakuri smiled under his scarf giving a firm nod he went behind her clicking the necklace into place and watching her with a observant eye. She held the doughnut in her hand smiling as she moved the chain back and fourth. She turned around with a big smile on her face she got out of the chair looking up at him. Katakuri thought this was it she finally understood what she meant to him, that his feelings were finally being understood. "Thank you Katakuri-sama this was so sweet of you and i understand that i am a important baker to you and i will make you all the doughnuts you want" To say that Katakuri's world came down on him in an instant was an understatement. You couldn't tell by the scarf but he closed and opened his mouth wondering why this didn't work. He wanted to ask why was she being so clueless, but he decided against it not wanting to cause a scene in front of her customers. Katakuri gave her a firm nod not even giving her a second glance before walking out of the door. He had to try again, and this time he would get it right. Katakuri thought of receiving help but who would he ask, he couldn't ask any of his siblings, and he didn't have any friends or any female experience of his own. He would just have to hope for the best and get through it one step at a time.

Katakuri decided that he would just do things simple this time. He wouldn't hold back, he would get his point across and he will not fail like the last time. Katakuri knew she was naive but he knows if he just does this right he will be able to make her see what he had been trying to say. He wasn't good with words he knew that, but when something needed to be said he wouldn't hold back and this time he wouldn't. He would ask (y/n) on a date, he would take her out and show her what a good man he was. There was no way she could misinterpret this, so there was no need for him to worry. He was finally gong to do it, to get the girl hes been wanting for the past few months. Katakuri had nothing but determination on his mind, his aura making people step out of his way clearing the path. The citizens believed the man was ready to go fight someone, and yet it was the complete opposite. As he arrived to the cafe he pushed in and with confident steps walked towards you while you were at the counter. "(Y/n) after work i would like you to go on a date with me." She just stared up at him with confused eyes before she gave her signature smile."Sure it will be fun to spend time with you Katakuri-sama" Katakuri stood shocked, he didn't move or say a word for five minutes straight witch worried (y/n). "Katakuri-sama are you alright?" he quickly shook his head nodding, he could not ruin this he refused to. He had finally done it, he finally got to ask her out on a date, she finally understood that he was interested in her. Nothing could ruin his mood and he meant nothing, this was it that feeling of his chest tightening had changed into pure bliss. "Alright i will be back when you close" he didn't even look back to see if she had nodded or said anything walking out of the cafe. He returned back to the chateau in high spirits on his way towards the meeting room all his younger siblings yelled his name to get his attention. He pat all of them on there heads and went on his way, spoke to all his siblings when they greeted him instead of giving them his usually firm nod of the head. As the day went on all the Charlotte's had notice what high spirits there brother had been in, they thought nothing of it just glad to see that they're brother was happy. He had spent most of his days on the whole cake island instead of his own but the siblings were happy to see him almost daily so they never pointed it out. Night time approached and Katakuri was on his way back out into the city, heading towards the cafe you were waiting outside in more casual clothes than your cafe uniform. "Are you ready" you gave a small head nod as they walked along the path towards a more lively part of the city "If you don't mind me asking were are we going." Though Katakuri did not answer, not because he wanted it to be a surprise but he had no idea were they were going either. He had not thought that far ahead, he didn't know if you would misunderstand him or not so he took a risk on asking you out on a date. Not only that but he was so happy hearing you say yes he was in his own world all day not even thinking about were he would take you or what the both of you would do. He looked around noticing there were colorful lights floating over by the ocean, he wondered what it could be and decided to take the chance and lead you towards the harbor. Families and couples were gathered around looking up enjoying themselves not even noticing the sweet commander. That was until some younger children called out his name. Everyone greeted Katakuri and he just nodded, trying not to put to much attention on them this day was about the both of you. As they got closer beautiful lights were spread out in the night sky floating above them. (Y/n) stood in front of Katakuri amazed, her eyes focused on the lights and with nothing but excitment in her eyes. Katakuri was happy to see that he was glad that he didnt ruin his chances, he truly wanted this night to be perfect. When the crowds started to disbatch Katakuri and (y/n) made there way towards were many of the resteraunts were.  
Katakuri couldnt take off his scarf, he needed another option were he wouldnt have to look so akward not eating anything. He spotted a crepe stand he grabbed your attention by tapping your shoulder and pointing towards the stand. Your face lit up with joy practacly running towards the crepe stand, good now i dont have to explain a non eating situation.

Katakuri grabbed your hand after receiving her crepe and led you away from the city to a more secluded area.

He wanted to be alone with you, the both of you can finally clear the air about his previous mess ups of attempting to ask you to be his. His steps were fast and hasty he didn't realize you were calling his name. "Katakuri your dragging me" He stopped fully in his tracks looking down at you checking if you were hurt. He sighed heavily that was another thing he had to worry about. You were so small compared to him he had to be careful with his movements and what he did around you. He lead you to an abandoned willow tree and sat down under it with you in between his parted legs. You both just stare at the sky for a moment, neither of you feeling the need to say anything it was a peaceful silence. Katakuri grabbed a piece of your hair, he was glad he could finally do things like this. His thoughts of bliss were interrupted when you spoke up. "Katakuri I'm sleepy can we head back now" He nodded letting you get out from his legs before he stood up letting you lead the way to your home. He didn't want to seem to pushy but he wanted to speak on what you both were now, as you both reach your home Katakuri speaks up. "So did you like our date" "Yes it's been a long time sense I was taken on a friendly date" Katakuri paused. Not only was he hurt he was pissed, why did you keep doing this to him. "You should get inside it's late", and with that Katakuri walked away. Your face pulled in confusion and a tinge of hurt wondering if you had said something wrong.

Katakuri walked towards the chateau so quickly he was there in minutes, which wasn't hard for him giving his size. He burst through the door scaring some servants while he stalks towards his room. He was to angry he could feel it, his hands clenched into tight fist. This was too much he was loosing his patience he had to calm down. As he retreated to his room he was lost he decided it was just time to give up. Happiness had never been for him so why should he keep trying to achieve it, he stayed awake through the night thinking tomorrow he would just act as if nothing happened. It was obvious that she was either uninterested or just to confused to even understand his feelings. With that he fell asleep determined to get the pain spreading trough his chest to go away.  
That night both you and Katakuri didn't get much sleep that night


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One piece and characters owned by Oda not me because if I did I would have so much romance in one piece lol

Katakuri woke up the next morning with no real emotions to express. He had stayed up all night trying to get his emotions in order. He didn't know if he should be angry, sad, frustrated, hopeless. He didn't know if he was overacting or not he had never experienced all these emotions at once before, it was becoming tiring and a real headache. Either way he just gave up all together he wast going to keep letting his feelings get hurt. He wanted happiness of course he did, its something he always wished for but he couldn't achieve it if the woman he had feelings for didn't even understand he is interested. He spent his day how he always did carrying out his duties his mother had giving him enjoying his mid day snack, what wasn't normal is that Pudding had been following him all day. He knew she was there the whole time, its not like she tried to hide it anyway but he didn't realize why that he was being followed by his little sister. He had gotten tiered of ignoring her, couldn't she tell he wanted to be alone. He hadn't acknowledge anyone today and yet here she was always a step behind him. He really should have stopped this when he found her sitting outside his mochi house. "Pudding what do you want, leave me be" Pudding was quiet for a moment Katakuri had thought she had gotten the message and was going to finally leave him alone. "Did you have fun on your date yesterday" Katakuri stopped in his tracks not making any sudden movements, his voice caught in the back of his throat. He couldn't believe it he was so careless, he knew non of his siblings would be out that night. Though his excitement literally made him forget about the one sister who runs a business in the damn city. He turned around swiftly grabbing pudding and walking quickly to her room. He was glad no one was in the halls, he would hate to have to explain why he was carrying his sister in such a manner. As he got to her door he entered and locked the doors behind them. He looked around to see if her homies were around but when he saw nothing he quickly glared at pudding ready to do anything he had to to keep her mouth shut. Of course he would never hurt his sister but he had to be sure that she will not tell a soul about what she had seen. "Pudding i assume you saw me with a woman and followed me am i correct" Pudding nodded her head not even denying it. "And you followed me why" "I just wanted to see what you were up to besides i didn't even follow you that long i just saw you at the crepe stand with her." Katakuri was surprised he didn't notice her, but then again he had been out of it that day, he wasn't focused like he usually was. That was bad not only did this woman make his chest pound, but she also makes him lose his focus. "So is she your girlfriend" "No" Katakuri swiftly headed for the door ready to end the conversation, not even threatening her like he intended to in the first place. "You know if you like her i could give you some advice" Katakuri turned to her giving her a hard glare, he did not see the point of why pudding would give him advice, he knew that there had to be more to it than what she was offering. His sister was very sweet but only when she wanted to be, he knew she was a great actor and only put up the overly good girl act as a front to others. They might have been siblings but Pudding was a mystery to him, the two made very little contact with each other it was basically no contact at all. And yet he knew how sinister she could be when she revealed herself. "Why would you help me, what is it that you want" Pudding walked over to her giant window looking out over sweet city. She could faintly see her younger siblings playing outside without a care in the world. "I want you to be my big brother" Katakuri looked confused at this, what was she getting at they were already siblings so how could he even do what she had asked. " We are already siblings Pudding, i don't understand what you are asking for" "All my life i had been hiding my true self from others, when i was younger i was always bullied no one ever truly accepted me for who i was even my own mother belittled me for how i looked"  
"Do you know why I am the way that I am, brother"

Flashback

"Pudding your my kid and all but that third eye of yours is creepy grow out your bangs" "Yes mama" Pudding looked up at her mother refusing to shed tears, she wouldn't let big mom see her cry it would only make things worse.

"Just stop it and let me go, let me go" a young pudding sat helpless on the ground while children surrounded her laughing while one child held up her hair preparing to cut off her bangs with the scissors in his hand.

"Why are you hiding it, we all know its under there baka, everyone look at the ugly freak"

"Why are you hiding it, we all know its under there baka, everyone look at the ugly freak"

"Freak! Freak!"

The boy cut puddings bangs off showing her eye completely, she was afraid, her mother had told her to grow her bangs out now there was nothing hiding her eye her mother would be upset.

Pudding sat defeated crying as her bullies mocked her repeating over and over again calling her a freak.

The adults spoke ill of her  
"ugh whats wrong with that kid"  
"She's a monster!  
"Ew disgusting"

Girls her age running away from her in fear "ahhhhhh freak"

Everywhere she went pudding got the same views and comments over and over again

Freak!

Freak!

Go away you freak!

You sick stay away from me!

All Pudding could repeat in her head was one thing

I'm not....I'm not.. I'm not I'm not....I'm not

Until she finally couldn't take it anymore

I'M NOT!

Pudding cried until she had no more tears to shed, she stood there like she always had been.

Alone.

Pudding ran the streets the next day with a knife in one hand and a sinister grin on her face, chasing after the people who had mocked her stabbing them.

That's what started all this, her mother, her past, its what turned her into the monster she saw herself as today

Flashback end

"Mama doesn't love me she loves what she believes my ability of having a third eye can do for her, that's why she spoils me. The ability to read the ponyglyphs , i was told to cover my eye by her, i had children belittle and bully me, i've never had anyone there for me. Yes you all are my siblings but i had no one. No one to understand what i went through, no one to tell, no one cared."

Katakuri had a look of pure pain on his face at what pudding had just told him, he had been through the same thing, he had missed this, he never knew, he felt as if he had failed as a brother. This is what he had got stronger for to protect his siblings, to always be the man they could depend on. He had failed, he didn't try hard enough, he didn't see this.

"Pudding I told you to not be ashamed of your third eye"

"But you weren't there, you weren't there for me"

Katakuri leaned down getting on both his knees bringing his younger sibling to his chest, Pudding didn't even realize she was crying until she felt the sting in her eyes. This was the first time she had ever said any of this out loud. Only in her mind could she admit how much it hurt to put up a facade every day, how much she really despised her mother but could never go against her wishes, how she was just a doll in waiting for her mother to pull the strings yet again.

Katakuri picked up the crying girl bridal style laying her into his chest, unlocking the door he set out determined and on a mission. Pudding had ended up passing out in his arms, seems like talking about her true feelings really took a lot out of her.

He will make up for his failure, he will be a big brother to pudding like she had asked. He now understood what she meant, she wanted someone to actually be by her side, to not just be siblings by blood but really acting like it. He set out towards Cocoa island he will take pudding back to her own island. She stayed in sweet city sometimes just to work but other than that Katakuri felt she should be back home. He walked into the large home but with regular sized furniture, laying pudding on the bed Katakuri put his back towards the wall sitting on the floor waiting for her to wake.

While Pudding woke in a panic she looked around seeing her brother on the floor and she was in her own bed. She walked towards the man looking at him, somehow knowing that he was awake. And sure enough Katakuri opened his eyes "Do you want to talk about your past more Pudding" Pudding shook her head, " I'd prefer to talk more about this girl you like"

Katakuri ended up telling her everything to the first time to they met up until the date that still makes his mood sour. "Well it seems like you just need to tell her straight out, i want you to be my girlfriend and if you don't like me just say so" Katakuri looked away he honestly could have said that after they're date, but he would have thought he was being to forward but now hearing Pudding say it out loud it made sense. He nodded he would do it sooner or later, but today was about Pudding he would be the big brother she needed. He needed to make sure his sister was always alright from now on. He looked at pudding her eye uncovered he wondered if she would judge him if he showed her his mouth. "Pudding i want you to know that your not alone, you don't have to feel that way" "How would you know, Katakuri you have always been strong, you probably have never been bullied or talked down on a day in your life". Katakuri rose a brow at her walking towards her backyard, motioning her to come along with his finger. Katakuri had a mochi house set up outside, leading Pudding in there while he mentally prepares himself for what he's about to do next. "Nii-san what is this" "Its were i go for my snack time" Pudding looked at him strangely, Katakuri reached up pulling his scarf away from his face and dropping it on the floor. Now she could finally see his full face. "I was bullied as well as a child yes I fought for myself but that didn't matter, Brûlée was hurt because of me so i hid my face, so i understand completely Pudding." Katakuri didn't see Pudding leaving out of his mochi house with his haki, but that's exactly what she did. Katakuri sighed not really surprised he really did look like a monster with this mouth, it didn't surprise him that even his family would think so as well. He had remembered showing Pudding his mouth when she was younger to cheer her up from feeling sad about her eye, I guess she did not remember. His triplet brothers Perospero Brûlée Smoothie and Cracker were the only ones who knew. Pudding came back in the room with many snacks in tow, Katakuri looked completely shocked she had came back especially with sweets. "Its time for your merienda isn't it, and by the way I've known about your mouth, I remembered when I was younger you showed me trying to cheer me up, I was just waiting for you to show me again." Katakuri smiled warmly at pudding stepping towards her picking up one of the paisterys creating a table and chair for them to sit at. But before Katakuri could take his seat Pudding hugged the bottom of his leg "Thank you for being here onii-chan, and don't worry ill keep your secret, you don't have to hide because were family right."

Katakuri was touched not only did she except him and not judge him for who he was, but she had called him  
onii-chan like Brûlée instead of her regular nii-san neutral greeting.

Pudding had remember her sister Lola's words "Mama wouldn't kill me were family, ill find my own person to marry"

She had missed her older sister she was still thinking of her until Katakuri interrupted her thoughts

"Yes pudding, we are family so now you may always come to for anything, I'm sorry I missed so much"

Katakuri and pudding spent the day eating snacks and talking to each other about some of they're hurtful past and some of there secrets that none of there siblings know about them not even they're mother.

They had created a true sibling bond.  
And they shared snacks with each other everyday afterwards around Katakuri's snack time.  
It had become such a routine that Pudding had her back yard filled with more fruit trees around and put a table set in her back there just for them. Away from prying eyes and homies they could be themselves showing they're full faces. Pudding finally had a true sibling and Katakuri finally showed his true nature again to one of his family members after so long. 

It had been weeks sense Katakuri had been to (y/n's) bakery, it felt like a new experience for him walking into the cafe again. As soon as he stepped through the door (y/n) came running towards him, faster than he had ever seen her move. "Katakuri-sama i am so sorry if i did something to offend you i didn't mean it" (y/n) bowed deeply to him. Katakuri said nothing, he was surprised that she had knew she did something to upset him. But he was no fool, he knew she didn't know the true reason that he was upset. "It was nothing i just needed time to myself"  
"Oh i see"  
(y/n) walked away head held down. He hated her now she felt it, he was not his usual self around her anymore, his warm eyes now cold and bored. (Y/n) walked towards the back, the least she could do was make doughnuts for him. That seems like the only thing she was good for to him, (y/n) looked down at the necklace Katakuri had given her. She would never take it off even if he hated her its the first gift she had received from someone other than her parents. "Y/n-Chan whats wrong you seem so sad." Jun her new worker, over the week he had been here and the both of them had become close he was a good friend. "That man Katakuri he just came back i was so happy to see him but just as i thought i upset him." Jun looked at (y/n) with pity in his eyes then he gave a tight glare he walked out while her back was turned and walked towards were Katakuri was sitting. Jun looked up at the giant man, yes he knew who he was, yes he could get himself hurt, but he was not afraid. "If you are going to upset (y/n) after she worried about you for a whole week then just leave your presence is upsetting her because of how your treating her" Katakuri looked down at the man fist clenched tight and his eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't going to be talked to liked that, especially by some commoner who didn't even know what he was talking about. Katakuri picked up the man by his throat, Jun kicked back and forth clawing at Katakuri's gloved hand trying to get free. Gasp and whispers went throughout the cafe bringing (y/n's) attention from the back to see what the commotion was. She covered her mouth and shock and looked in confusion she doesn't know what happen but she had to stop this. "Katakuri let him go wha are you doing!" "Who is this boy, he is disrespectful" "He's my employee now please put him down just take your doughnuts and go ill take responsibility for anything he did." Katakuri looked down at (y/n) giving her a look she had never seen from him it scared her, she took a few steps back not knowing what was going to happen next. Katakuri dropped the boy on the floor giving her one last look before he stalked out of the cafe. (Y/n) looked down at Jun sadness in her eyes, how did it come to this. She was so happy to see Katakuri everyday but now things had changed, he had changed and she didn't know why. "Just run after the jerk" (Y/n) looked down at Jun shocked at what he had said. "I know you like the guy so I'm not gonna judge, but be careful he's got a temper on him." She nodded running out the door and down the street searching for Katakuri, she try's maneuvering her way through the crowds until she got a glimpse of a far away figure. It had to be Katakuri it just had to be, she didn't know any other citizens who were as tall as him. As (y/n) ran towards him something stopped her cold in her tracks, he was holding hands with a woman, and she was beautiful. Her heart felt like it was being twisted, she moved forward she had to apologize again even if he hated her, she had to let him know how sorry she was.

"Katakuri-sama" He turned towards (y/n) with a surprise look in his eye shocked that she had actually ran after him. The woman looked at her as well tilting her head to the side, wondering who this new face was. "Again i am sorry, I know i did something to upset you but i don't know what, i will make your doughnuts and give them to you everyday without bothering you i know all i am is a baker to you." Katakuri looked like he wanted to say something but before he could interrupt (y/n) continued "I was very worried about you and i know you hate me but it is my fault i ruined our friendship somehow, but i am glad you found someone to make you happy, the reason you needed time to yourself i see it now, congrats on your relationship both of you come by any time."

With those final words (y/n) ran away there she had done it. (Y/n) could hear Katakuri call her name but she kept running it would be embarrassing to hear what he had to say after she had said such things. But as much as it hurt her to say those things it had to be done. Katakuri unknown to him was her first friend, her past is not a pretty one but she try's to get through it everyday with a smile. Katakuri was the one to put a true smile on her face, not the forced ones she tried to give herself every morning. But now she had done it, just like all the other times she ruined her own chances of having happiness, of having a friend.

You screwed up

Just like you always do

You're a screw up

Just like you always had been

As (y/n) made her way back to her cafe she didn't say a word to Jun, staying in the back baking all the food while Jin brought it out for the customers. For the first time sense she moved to Totto land she did not enjoy the day making food for others. What was the point of trying to make others happy if the one person she wanted to make happy hated her.

As Katakuri watched (y/n) run away he looked confused, confused on how she thought so little of herself, she was more to him than just a baker,confused on how she thought he could ever hate her, confused on why she had thought he had a girlfriend. He looked down at Pudding giving her a look she had never see come from her brother. He had so much confusion and hurt in his eyes, then and there she knew who the woman who had ran away from them was. "That's the girl you like isn't it Katakuri" he didn't say a word just nodding his head while looking down at the grown. "Well we are holding hands, and if she is new around her she doesn't know me, which is why she thought we were dating. But don't worry we will fix this, we will get you to finally confess." Katakuri looked at Pudding raising a brow motioning her to continue, "Just trust me ok i got this under control already" Katakuri just nodded listing to his sister explain the plan that will be in motion tomorrow morning. He just hoped he could pull it off, it seems like the more he try's (y/n) gets further and further away from him.

"So here is whats going to happen i am going lead her to that willow tree you told me about, and you will be there while i mysteriously disappear and before she can say anything you just straight out tell her everything"

"How would you even agree to get her to come out there?"

"I will just tell her i need her to deliver the sweets there for us to have a picnic"

"And if she refuses, sending someone else?"

"I'll handle them, then she wont have a choice"

He hoped this worked.


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n) woke up getting her day started like she normally did. But this time it was different, she could not smile, she could not act happy, she could not be friends with Katakuri anymore. Leaving her house heading towards the cafe her mind would not stop wandering. She didn't know wether she should act normal or act completely formal with the giant man now. She was afraid, afraid how he would treat her now, would he actually treat her coldly after all the kindness he had shown her. As she reached her cafe she was shocked to see that same woman Katakuri was with yesterday waiting at her door. (Y/n) had a sinking feeling in her chest, she put on her best smile that she could muster up. Why, why did it hurt so much to see her "Hi I'm Pudding i met you yesterday, I need you to do something for me" (Y/n) should have seen this coming she was a beautiful woman, standing up straight looking at her with so much confidence. And all (y/n) could do was cower back on the inside, she was here to tell you to stay away from Katakuri, well that wont be much of a problem anymore. "I need you to make a basket of sweets and deliver them to the willow tree in the park for me and Katakuri" Well that's not what you expected to hear at all, but it didn't mean that you weren't sad to know you had to deliver food for there date. It didn't matter though you would just send Jun, that way you wont have to stand there awkwardly or have any small talk with Katakuri. "Oh and it has to be you to deliver them, because if not then ill have your place shut down, don't think i cant do it goodbye." The young woman gave (y/n) a sinister wink and then left on her way. (Y/n) looked at her in horror, was she bluffing could the woman really do such a thing? Well (y/n) was not going to wait to find out, she quickly hurried inside getting the picnic basket ready. "Did you do it?" "Of course i did onii-chan, have some faith in me will you, now I'm leaving so don't mess this up" and with that she was gone. Katakuri just gave his sister a nod. He did not want to trick (y/n) like this, but if it was the only way he could confess to finally get her to understand, then he would do it. He felt as though it was like she didn't want to acknowledge his feelings. Well not anymore, he was going to say what was on his mind, and you were going to listen. It was a little over thirty minutes, Katakuri believed (y/n) would be done by now so he tried preparing his words in his head. He didn't even know were he would begin, but he had to say something he just couldn't have Pudding do all of this for nothing. Right now she was distracting Jun, just in case (Y/n) tried to bring him along, if jun didn't show up Pudding would be the reason and for that he was grateful. He suddenly got a feeling that he was being watched, he turned his head to see (y/n) walking towards him. She looked frigid like she was afraid to approach him, but he couldn't dwell on that right now. This is it "(y/n) i-" "Here is your basket i will leave you too your date" Before she could even make another step Katakuri grabbed her by the hand bringing her down forcefully into his lap "Katakuri-sama what are you doing?" Katakuri still couldn't bring the words out of his mouth he was afraid of the outcome. He used his haki seeing the possible outcomes for everything he could have said to her. He shook his head defeated, it didn't matter what he said. "(y/n) i want you to be with me" "I'm your baker I'm already with you, now please let me go" "I want you to be my girlfriend" "You already have a girlfriend though is it like the girlfriend I'm used to?" "(Y/n) you are mine now" "Alright but am i really going to have to move to your island just to bake for you Ive already got all my regular customers here?" Katakuri let her go, defeated he let stray tears fall from his eyes, he couldn't tell if they were from sadness or anger. She did not understand, she never would no matter how much he tried, no matter what he said he would always be rejected. "Katakuri-sama-" "Enough! I don't understand why don't you take my feelings seriously! Is this just some fucking game to you!" (Y/n) looked so confused like she didn't know what he was talking about at all, before she could get a word in Katakuri got more angry by the second. "Why cant you just get that i have feelings for you! I want you to be mine and all you do is play it off like its just some fucking joke! Every time i try you never understand! No matter what i say you always reject me! It doesn't matter what i do because your always gonna reject me!" "Why, why cant you just understand" (Y/n) looked at Katakuri, she had never seen him like this before, it broke her heart. The man she had come to grow feelings for actually believed she would reject him. No She would never (Y/n) always believed Katakuri was out of her league, she would have never guessed he had real feelings for her. It was because of her past that she didn't understand. Things like that always had happened to her but they were never real. That's why she couldn't understand, she didn't think it was as serious as Katakuri did. But now she knew the truth, and she feels absolutely terrible. "Katakuri-sama i would never reject you, i really didn't know that you truly liked me" Katakuri didn't even spare her a glance how could he believe her "Its really true, ever sense i was younger people had shown me kindness like you only to snatch it away, if i tell you about my past you should understand" Le flashback "(Y/n) we will be right back ok, don't leave this house or even open the door" "Ok mama" That was the last thing (y/n) ever said to her mother As (y/n) waved goodby to her parents from the window, she couldn't see the relief on her mothers face, and the smirk on her fathers. And that was the last time she ever saw her parents (Y/n) couldn't do what her mother wanted she got hungry, and more importantly afraid. Why, why didn't they come back. As a small and weak (Y/n) fell in the middle of the street she was taken in by a kind young couple who could not have kids of there own. Over the years (y/n) grew up she was sad, but the kindness of her new parents made her feel a little better on the inside. When (y/n) became a teenager she had gotten her first boyfriend, but that wasn't the case at all "Go on a date why we aren't together?" "But your so nice to me you even said you wanted to be with me?" "So what those are just words, don't take everything to literal" Then it happened again "Why are you going out with other girls, you said you wanted me to be yours forever and that i was important to you" "Don't be like that (y/n), its not like they are more important to me than you it's no big deal" And again "You called me your girlfriend, even got me this bracelet saying that you loved me so why, why did you do the same for her" "Just because i do it for you dose not mean i cant do it for anyone else" And again "Your cool and all (y/n) but when i called you my girlfriend i meant my friend whose a girl, so don't go around telling people were dating, you'll ruin my chances finding a real girlfriend but you'll always stick around for me just in case right?" Each and every time (y/n) wanted someone to show her that she meant more to them than anyone else, they always let her down. It was at this point that she started setting herself up for failure. She expected nothing less from others who came into her life every time, telling her she meant something to them. She could not go through that pain again she wouldn't. Flashback over "So do you understand now, why i couldn't believe you, every time i believe in someone they always just leave or let me down." (Y/n) didn't get an answer, she wished at this moment that Katakuri would say something, anything. Katakuri grabbed (y/n) by her waist lifting him up towards her chest, he put her face in his scarf while snuggling the top of her head. Katakuri, though angry hearing her story, was relived that she didn't take his feelings for granted. When she said she didn't understand if he was being honest or not it really was because of her past experiences. She had been hurt and was being cautious he could understand that, he has done the same, he was still doing it till this very day. Katakuri pressed her harder against him its not like she was trying to struggle out of his hold, he had finally had her and he had finally confessed, he did not want to let go. "(Y/n) starting off today i do not care what you believe, you are mine now and only mine, and i will make you see that, so be my girlfriend, and saying no is not an option either" (Y/n) had looked at Katakuri with wide eyes, he had never spoken to her like that before, but knowing how she really felt about Katakuri she could not possibly even testing out saying no to him. "Of course i will be Katakuri-sama" "Drop the sama you are my woman now so you don't have to say it like that anymore, just say my name regularly. "Yes Katakuri" That night Katakuri had stayed at (y/n's) house not wanting to leave after he had finally gotten the girl he wanted. They had fell asleep on the couch wrapped up in each others arms, well more of Katakuri holding her to his chest tightly while she lays on top of him. Katakuri had showed a whole new different side to him, he had cuddled her the whole night and if she had tried to get up he would hold her tighter telling her she wasn't going anywhere. The only exception he had made was the bathroom. It was cute that he was being so cuddly yet so possessive, she wasn't used to it but now she guessed she would have to be. (Y/n) opened her eyes to see that it was now morning and she was still wrapped in the giant mans arms. She tried twisting to test if he would wake up or not and he didn't, she slid from the mans arms quietly moving towards her room. She had taken a shower and made her way to the kitchen, she wanted Katakuri to have breakfast when he woke up. She then started to set the table putting the breakfast on the plates. It was more of a dessert she knows that the man loves his sweets, she didn't doubt that he ate them ever single day for every meal. She then paused, she had remembered something important from last night, that woman She then paused, she had remembered something important from last night, that woman. The reason that she had went to see Katakuri in the first places, she was his girlfriend. (Y/n) had felt horrible she had a sick feeling in her chest, she had let another woman's boyfriend stay in her house. Getting her out of her thoughts she felt two strong arms wrapped her pulling her off of the floor and into a hard chest. "What did i tell you about leaving my side (y/n)" "Katakuri we cant do this" Katakuri gave a hard glare, tightening his hold on her "I thought i told you that i dont care for your opinions that you are mine regardless" "But you have a girlfriend" Katakuri looked at her like she had grown a second head until he had remembered she saw him with Pudding, she still thought she was his girlfriend. "Pudding is not my girlfriend she is my sister" (y/n) looked at him still not sure, its like she was conflicted on believe him or not. "Have you ever heard of a place called Caramel" (y/n) nodded her head of course she has, every baker had known about the place it was run by one of big moms children she was the best on coco island. "Yes Charlotte Pudding" (y/n) stopped mid sentence she was an idiot, how could she not realize that was his sister they had the same last name, and she also should have noticed when she heard the name the first time coming out of the girls mouth. She just didn't know what Pudding had look liked, but with this new found information (y/n) let out a huge sigh. She wasn't doing anything wrong, Katakuri was single, he had stayed true to his word. To say (y/n) was happy was an understatement she was ecstatic, she couldn't believe that the man that everyone had worshiped, had so much respect for, was now her boyfriend. "(Y/n) now that you know she is my sister i need to let some things be known." She nodded not knowing were this was going but him not flat out saying something bad was a good sigh to her. As they sat down (y/n) began to eat her breakfast while Katakuri had eaten his meal in a strange way. It seemed as though every time the man took a bite she could never see him do it. When they got finished Katakuri stared at her, she didn't know why but that look sent shivers down her spine, she just couldn't point out if it was in a good or bad way. "We need to keep us a secret" (Y/n) looked at him with blank eyes, not really showing any emotion. She should have known something was wrong nothing ever went good with others for this long when it came to her. "I know you may be embarrassed to be seen with me but am i really that ... bad" Katakuri stood from his seat walking over towards he bending down his legs so he was closer to her face, not at eye level though. He grabbed her cheeks roughly before bringing her face up to look at him. "I would never be ashamed of you, i wouldn't have done everything i did to get you to notice me if i was, understand" (Y/n) nodded its not like she could talk anyway, Katakuri let go of her face sitting back in his seat looking down at her. "I say that because my family is very, i would say judgmental of people who are not family, to them your life really means nothing to them because you are not blood even if you are with me." (Y/n) took every thing he said in, she honestly would hate to meet any of his family now. "And not only that, i am what you would call the favorite sibling to all of them, so knowing i had a girlfriend i do not think they would take a liking to you at all, they will look down on you so please be careful around them if they are near." (Y/n) nodded her head now more scared than ever, she honestly does not know what she would do if she ran into one of the Charlotte siblings. "And tomorrow i want you to spend the day with my sister Pudding, she helped me confess to you so i would like you two to get to know each other more." (Y/n) nodded now that she knows the truth about Pudding she could already see herself and the young girl getting along, she thought it was sweet how his younger sister helped him. If she had siblings she would be lucky to have one like that, she just hope she didn't mess up the chance to impress her, (y/n) already took heed of Katakuri's warning about his siblings. Helping Katakuri confess to her she believed that maybe Pudding had already liked her in some way, she just wouldn't help him be with a girl she didn't approve of right? "(Y/n), before you meet her i just want you to know that she is very important to me and so is her happiness. So make sure you both get along alright" Pulling her into his lap (y/n) gave a firm nod with a determined look on her face, Katakuri smiled he really hoped they would get along well, the only other girl who's opinion mattered about as much as Puddings was Brûlée's but he couldn't risk her knowing just yet Katakuri knows how she gets. (Y/n ) may have had a determined look on her face but on the inside she was terrified. She really hoped Pudding liked her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day as (y/n) and Katakuri made it to Puddings island, she couldn't help but think about what he had told her yesterday. She needed to impress Pudding, and make sure the both of them got along the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint Katakuri. As the both of them made it to Coco island (y/n) grew more nervous her hands sweating and her heartbeat speeding up. You both made it to land the hold time silent, now coming close towards a large mansion.

This is it

"(Y/n) I'm going to run some errands while I'm here you and pudding will be alone together until I get back that way you will get to know each other more without me interfering"

As Katakuri said that he walked towards the large door getting a key from his pocket going inside telling you to wait there. It seemed like hours in your head until Katakuri came back out with Pudding, she really was beautiful. Katakuri came towards you caressing your cheek and walking away to start his errands. "Come on in I promised my onii-chan we would bond so that's what were going to do" (Y/n) walks in, she's honestly excited she was glad that Pudding did not hate her. But that thought only lasted for a couple of seconds and then her hope was shattered.

"(Y/n) I just don't think you know how much you put my brother through, he did not focus much and he was very upset over you. I don't know why you didn't understand his feelings before but it doesn't matter my brother was truly hurt because of you."

That had made (y/n) feel terrible, she really didn't believe a man like Katakuri could like her, and she had always felt it was her fault for her past relationships so she didn't want to mess up again.

"My brother wants us to get along, and at the end of the day he wants to know my opinion of you, just to let you know your already on a bad start with me for acting dumb towards my brothers feelings, don't give me another reason to not like you understand."

(Y/n) doesn't know what scared her the most the fact that she was already on puddings bad side, or the fact pudding said all of this to her with a smirk that could kill.

(Y/n) was running around puddings kitchen trying to get the girls ingredients together, she suggested they mad a chocolate raspberry cake together. (Y/n) had to admit it sounded delicious but she had thought she would do more helping than just gathering ingredients together. "(Y/n) hurry up and chop those raspberries, we just can't have a plain chocolate cake hurry hurry."

(Y/n) moved as fast as she could, she was so stressed trying to not upset pudding she ended up not paying attention to her cutting board, cutting her finger

(Y/n) moved as fast as she could, she was so stressed trying to not upset pudding she ended up not paying attention to her cutting board, cutting her finger. "Ow, um pudding I cut my finger" Pudding sighed walking over to a side cabinet getting a bandage out of it. "Honestly your a clumsy one be careful" (Y/n) silently nodded she felt like she was letting Katakuri down. "(Y/n) why is it that you are with my brother" (Y/n) paused, Katakuri had not even asked her that so it was a surprise to hear his sister ask it. "Katakuri was the first person to be nice to me and actually stay, no one ever stayed in my life not even my parents, the only people I had were my adopted family. He proved to me that there are actually good people and its ok to let them in your life, I'm sorry for hurting your brother but I really do like him I promise I won't let your or katakuri down." (Y/n) shed a few tears she really was grateful for having Katakuri in her life, someone finally stayed, someone finally truly valued her.

Pudding looked at (y/n) for a moment but said nothing grabbing her wrist she brought her towards the sink and put her finger under the water whipping it dry and bandaging it. Letting (y/n)'s hand go pudding went towards her bowl full of chocolate turning around finally acknowledging (y/n). "Well at least your honest, I like that, and sense you have been trying your hardest to impress me it lets me know how serious you are about my brother."  
(Y/n) wiped her tears and looked at pudding with wide eyes, "Not only that but it seems that i have grown a soft spot for you so appreciate it."  
(Y/n) nodded her head quickly, she had succeeded, she didn't let Katakuri down she was so glad she tried her hardest. Pudding took a spoon taking some of the chocolate tapping it on  
(y/n's) nose. "Well (y/n) looks like you get an A today, you passed" (Y/n) jumped up hugging Pudding "Thank you so much Pudding-Chan your the best friend I could ever have" Pudding blushed looking away with a pout on her face "Don't get carried away! my brother really likes you so I guess its only natural that I should grow to like you too, it's not like that I wanna be your best friend or anything but call me that if you wish"

(Y/n) looked at pudding closely letting go "Pudding-Chan are you a tsundere?" Pudding looked at (Y/n) with shocked eyes mouth opening and closing until she gave a small glare "NO I AM NOT! is this the thanks I get for actually wanting to be nice to you, be grateful that Ive taken a liking to you I can change your A into a C"

"I'm terribly sorry"

 

You and pudding spent the rest of the day making deserts with each other baking and bonding over little things like what new desserts you both wanted to make or some of the hardships you both had been through. As Pudding talked about her past you realized that big mom was not a good mother, did they're mother even care about what happened to them. It was a little over an hour later when Katakuri came back around to the house, stepping in he saw (y/n) and Pudding at the table with cookies talking as if they had been friends for years, he clears his throat catching the attention of them both. Pudding got up walking towards Katakuri they looked at each other and said nothing, (y/n) wondered if it was a sibling thing. "Onii-chan she might be a clumsy little thing but I like her plus she makes good deserts so that a bonus." Katakuri nodded his head smiling underneath his scarf walking towards you he grabs you by the hand. "I'm glad the two of you got along, I'm proud of you both" Pudding nodded leading you both to the door, "Send her back anytime" Katakuri nodded while you both waved back making it back to the ship before sunset, "I'm very happy that you got along well with pudding, good job sugar." You blushed at the nickname, you also couldn't help but be proud that you had his sisters approval.

Maybe being with Katakuri wouldn't be as much of a challenge as you had thought before.

 

If you could see into the future like Katakuri, you would have known how wrong you were.

 

You had gotten used to your daily routine of having Katakuri around and hiding the relationship. He would come to the cafe in the day time, you both acted normal serving him as if he was a normal customer. And at night he came over to spend the night or just have alone time with you. Jun was suspicious he didn't know what happened the day you delivered the food to Katakuri, but you couldn't let him know you were in a relationship. Katakuri always gives Jun dirty looks though, even though it had been settled you know the two would probably never like each other. Hearing a knock on the door, you look at it unsure if you want to open it or not, no one knew where you stayed except for Katakuri, and he wasn't going to come to your house in broad daylight for one of the gossiping villagers to see. You look out the window, when you saw who it was you ran to the door with such speed you almost slipped. "Pudding! how do you know where I stay" "Katakuri told me duh now let me in before someone sees" You open the door wider before completely shutting it, Pudding was right word travels fast around Totto land and you didn't want anyone seeing the very popular Charlotte over here. "So I need a favor, to get more business going I want to hold a cafe dessert festival yours and mine will be brought together for a day what do you say?" You looked at Pudding with a puzzled look, you didn't know how you would bring your cafe's together but it could be worth a try, and besides who can say no to getting good business. "Alright I'm in" "Great here is your uniform, and if my brother asks I didn't give it to you"

You had to admit the outfit was cute, with your luck Katakuri wouldn't be done with his duties soon

You had to admit the outfit was cute, with your luck Katakuri wouldn't be done with his duties soon. Another thing you had to get used to was Katakuri's possessive ways, he would always tell you that you were his. Giving you glares when you wore certain cute and short clothes, holding you close to him when you both went out on secluded dates. Sometimes you both would be out in the open but people had no need to gossip. It was no secret he loved the food you served seeing as he was there almost every day. So people assumed you would be talking about business, giving you the title of Katakuri's new baker. What made you most worried is the last warning he had given you when you had wore a really short dress with some of your chest showing.

"(Y/n) the next time you wear something very revealing out in public i will be forced to punish you, your mine, I don't want any man looking at you the way I do, your curves are for me and me only and I can guarantee that this is not only a threat but a promise as well."

You shivered thinking about the threat Katakuri made, but it shouldn't be that bad you were covered up in the chest and the skirt wasn't that bad because of the thigh high socks. "Alright Pudding deal"  
For the rest of the day you and Pudding had set up a whole event featuring both your cafes, it was easy to put it all together so soon Pudding was a Charlotte she had everything put together with just a snap of her fingers. As the day went on everyone got word of the special cafe event, and you were front and center leading everyone your way hence the outfit you were given. "COME ON EVERYONE NEW MADE DESSERTS ONE TIME ONLY FOR THIS MAJOR EVENT!"

Everyone rushed around to try all the new desserts that you and pudding had come up with, the whole street way was taken up so booths full of different sweets could be looked at and eaten at. Things were going smoothly, that was until you saw some of the Charlotte siblings come your way. It looks like the towns folk weren't the only ones coming to see what the mini sweets festival was about. "You, girl, where is my sister" It was three people looking at you with glaring eyes, you didn't know who they were at first but when you saw they're strange appearances and heard sister you knew it could only mean one thing.  
'So these are more of Katakuri's siblings'  
You pointed towards Pudding not bothering to speak, you didn't know them well but they seem like the type of people who would tell you off for anything you could have said wrong. Besides, Katakuri and Pudding told you to watch what you say around they're siblings if you ever made contact, so it was better if you said nothing just Incase they were the type who did not like to be spoken to without giving you permission to speak to them. You had worked for a lot of high up rich people who had that type of attitude before so you wouldn't put it past them or take the risk.  
"Speak when your spoken to, what are you a child."  
"Know your place we are the Charlotte's you always answer to us"  
"Don't make us have to remind you again little girl"  
After they went on they're way you let out a huge sigh, for adults they sure do act like uptight jerks, it's kind of sad how stuck up they seemed to be. You had told yourself that you never wanted to meet the Charlotte siblings that Katakuri spoke of and you would have liked to keep it that way but it looks like today you weren't so lucky. You heard yelling looking behind you, you see the three siblings yelling at people to get out of there way.  
You rolled your eyes at the scene,  
"Yup stuck up brats indeed looks like they are the children not me"

Pudding looked around happy at the little festival her and you had thrown together. She could have asked for one of her siblings to help out but they would just tell her they had better things to do. Honestly she shouldn't have been thinking of them anyway, she wasn't a fighter like most of them she knew how to use a gun and her devil fruit to her advantage but that's all. But she could bake her ass off and she refused to let any one of her siblings mock her for that instead of learning how to fight. That was the Perks of being on her mothers kiss up to list. She was spoiled always getting anything she wanted, she asked for her own bakery so that's what she got. "Pudding what is all this" Speak of the devil and he shall appear.  
She turned around seeing some of her siblings Mont-d'Or, Galette, and Amande giving her strange looks of exactly what she thought it was belittlement, they would either get food and be on there way or talk down on the event and be on there way. No matter what the out come would be Pudding still wouldn't let them ruin her happiness regardless. "What is going on here and who is that girl in the front she has no manners" "This is me and (y/n's) mini dessert festival she is a friend I made because we are in the same business, is there a problem. All he siblings looked at her with glaring eyes, she didn't know were this was going but she didn't like those looks. "That girl didn't speak when we asked were you were just pointed, and she may just be using you for your status Pudding you did not need her to do this with you, what were you thinking" Pudding shook her head, of course that's what this was about, her family was always on there guard it was trust no one but family.Pudding looked at the with sickening sweet smile "I know who to trust, and how to run my business so thank you for the advice my sweet siblings but I have this covered" They looked at Pudding for a moment but turned around to leave not saying a word. As the trio went on they're way they looked at (y/n) trying to figure her out. When they were fully away from the festival Galette spoke up, "So what do we do?" "We watch that girl from now on when she is with Pudding, you know people always have motives when it comes to our family, she could just be using Pudding for more business if she owns a cafe." Galette and Amande nodded at Mont-d'Or, all of them making a silent pack that they would keep a watch on the girl from now on. When they returned home they went to find a sibling that they knew that could be a big help with this task. When they finally found her they set the plan in motion, "We have a favor to ask of you Brûlée, we need you to watch a girl who we think might be using Pudding."

Brûlée turned away from her mirrors give a wide smirk, she was always ready for a new task, especially if it meant entertainment. "Sure just show me who she is and I will keep a close eye on her and Pudding, even keep a close eye on the girl separately."

 

The festival was over and you were tiered, you and Pudding had split the money and went your separate ways, she apologized for her siblings and you told her it was no problem at all, she shouldn't have to apologize for they're behavior she was they're younger sister after all. Promising to celebrate with each other another day, you started your walk home. It had been a huge success it seemed as though everyone had heard about the one time festival, so the citizens took it upon themselves to start calling it an once and a lifetime anual festival. It looks like you and Pudding would have more ways to bond, now you had to do this every year together. As you made you way home a tall dark figure was standing next to your door, you stumbled to back away until you realized it was Katakuri. "Katakuri hi I didn't know you would be over tonight ive been busy." Katakuri just nodded his eyes were closed he didn't bother opening them to look at you. "Yes I heard about the festival you and Pudding did, I'm glad you both did something together, oh and nice outfit." You looked down at the outfit you had not changed out of from earlier, you were so tiered you didn't feel like changing, you just wanted to come straight home and go take a bath and sleep. "Oh yea well it was cute and festive so you know had to show the festival spirit right" Katakuri finally opened his eyes, raising a brow at you he leaned down to bring his face towards your ear. " You should be happy that your chest is covered and that jacket covers the back of your skirt, and you are lucky that you have those socks on that cover up you thighs, I was ready to punish you tonight" Katakuri grabed the hem of your thigh high sock pulling it away before releasing it letting it snap back on your thigh, he gave you a look you couldn't figure out before pulling out the extra key to your house he has asked for just incase he needed it and made his way inside.

You had never been so grateful for socks in all your life

 

You had thought you would see the last of the Charlotte siblings, but like last time you weren't so luck. They had come to visit your shop often, but it was only when Pudding was there. You could deal with that, it was no harm done and you weren't annoyed by there presence that much. But when they had learned Katakuri was in the cafe almost everyday, that's when the madness had started. You seen the childish Charlotte's more than you would have liked to, not only that you had to act like a complete stranger towards Katakuri and vice versa. They would all sit at Katakuri's favorite table and order you around like you were they're servant, you could see that it got to Katakuri but you gave him a faint smile every often to let him know that it was alright.

"You, girl, bring me more cakes", you gave a faint sigh, you honestly were disliking them by the second but if it was for Katakuri you would endure it. You brought more cakes out to the rowdy siblings and headed back towards the staff room. When you entered Jun gave you a look that you knew all to well, he was upset with you. "Why don't you just kick them out just because they're his siblings does not mean they can walk all over you, and he isn't even stop them, I told you he was no good." You sighed, you knew how much Katakuri didn't like Jun, and the man himself had just as much distaste for Katakuri but there wasn't much you could do about that. "It's fine really as long as they pay me I don't care how much noise they talk." It was true you weren't going to let those people get to you, in all honesty you felt sad for them, they're probably afraid of there own mother and still living with her following her every command at they're age, you honestly couldn't fear people like that. That's why you had did your best to deal with them, you knew dating Katakuri meant he was going against his mother, you knew that pudding being your best friend telling you all about they're household was going against her mother. You were proud of them it may have been in secret but they were trying they're best to live they're own life and make they're own decisions. You walk back out to see the three finally getting ready to leave but as they walk towards the door you realized they didn't even pay. You walk towards the door blocking the entrance, "Excuse me you didn't pay" Galette rolled her eyes and so did Mont-d-Or, Amande moved to the front and pushing you with great force to the side. You had hit the front register hitting you head hard when you landed face first to the ground. Jun had rushed to the front, seeing you on the grown he got on his knees resting your head in his lap, "are you alright" you gave a small nod you were in pain and didn't think talking was a good option right now.

Katakuri had gotten up from his seat, he may have looked calm to anyone else but you could tell by his cold eyes that he was angry. He went towards his siblings outside you couldn't hear what they were saying but you knew it had to be something serious by the surprised looks on the three Charlotte's faces.

"What the hell was that" the three looked at Katakuri with wide eyes, they all had the same thought why did they're brother sound so upset. "Whats wrong Katakuri, we are higher up and she live's on mama's island we don't have to pay if we don't want to and besides her getting in our way wasn't respectful either." Katakuri looked at his siblings with cold eyes, it may have been wrong for him to act this way, he could give away the secret. But he didn't care they had just hurt the woman he had cared so much about and had been treating her like they're own personal slave for the past week. It upset him before of course but (y/n) had put on a brave face just for him, but he wouldn't stand for this anymore.  
"You are banned from coming here ever again you will not harm or torment my baker anymore understand." The siblings gasped not expecting him to actually go as far as banning them from somewhere. "But we think that girl is using pudding!, just to get her cafe more business or who knows what else, thats the only reason we come here to watch her." "Pudding is a grown woman who makes her own choices she doesn't need to be watched like a child, and an innocent woman doesn't need to be hurt because of your suspicions now leave and don't let me see you in here again" The siblings just looked at they're older brother with wide eyes and mouths while watching they're older brother go inside.

As they walked away Katakuri came back in and set money on your counter, he glared down at Jun and picked you up from his lap and headed out the door. You were glad that no one was in the cafe but you three, the Charlotte's didn't want anyone to disturb them so they kicked your customers out. It annoyed you to no end but your regulars assured you it was no problem and promised to return the next day. You and Katakuri were almost out the door when Jun spoke up, "It's about time you did something about your siblings, (Y/n) you don't have to hide the fact that you two are dating in not stupid just know you could always do better because if he cared enough he would have stopped this ages ago." And with that Jun made his way back to the staff room probably to finish closing up the cafe. Katakuri didn't say a word back to him but you knew it had gotten to him his fingers tightened around your leg and side while he held you bridal style. He walked out remaining completely silent, you knew what Jun said was bothering him but you decided to let it go until you both got to your home. It was night not many people were out but you admired how cute this was even though you head was pounding. The way Katakuri held you close to his warm chest while the cold night air blew around you. You buried your face more into his chest not wanting to let go of that heat, it was not until you both made it to your home that he let you down.

He sat you down on the couch, walking over to a lazy boy taking his seat crossing his legs, he said nothing only looked at you with his legs crossed. You were glad you had regular and bigger furniture from the last person who lived here, it was convenient for your giant boyfriend. You closed your eyes finding peace in the silence, you knew Katakuri would only speak when he was ready, and finished gathering his thoughts. The silence was broken soon enough "I apologize for my siblings I told them they are not allowed to come back, that you were my baker I won't let them disrespect you like that. And I hate to admit it but that boy was right I should have done something even when you said you were fine I'm disappointed that I didn't see it, I'm upset that my sibling did that to you, I'm angry that the jackass was right." You tried you best to sit up but your head was killing you so you just decided to look up at the ceiling while you speak "don't be upset at least they wont be back to bother me right." Katakuri got up and walked towards you he bent down getting on his knees looking at you with pure curiosity, he took off his glove and reached out towards you.

His hand grabbed your face gently while his thumb caressed your cheek, he moved down towards your neck rubbing gentle circles on it before picking you back up for a split second to lay you across his lap. He gently rubbed his fingers through your hair giving a tiny massage to your scalp. You didn't know that he was capable of being this gentle you found your self wanting to doze off but you forced yourself to stay awake.

You almost fell into the darkness until Katakuri got your attention "(y/n) know that you'll always be mine and I will always make sure that you will come back to me if you ever decided to leave, I'd never let anyone else have you" You looked at him with hazy eyes, the pain of in your head and the gentleness of his hands had you saying whatever came to mind first. "I like being yours" with those final words you gave into the darkness letting sleep over take you.

Katakuri looked down at you watching you as you slept peacefully on his lap. He thought about Jun how the boy was always there and how he would always speak on your behalf, he acted as if he was your protector, as if you were important to him, as if you were his. He didn't like it, Katakuri doubted he would ever like him, Katakuri felt as if he would try to interfere with the both of you and mess up your relationship one day.

"Good because I would kill for you if I had to, I really would."  
When he said it out loud not once did he think he was crazy for saying it, because he knew how serious his statement was.


	5. Chapter 5

The night that Amande Mont-d-Or and Galette got kicked out of the cafe they were all shocked. They had never seen or heard they're brother so upset before, at least not at them and especially not over some random village girl. "Can you believe it he banned us can he even do that"  
Mont-d-Or shook his head not even knowing how to answer Galette. Katakuri's words still echoed in his head. "You are banned from here you will not harm or torment my baker" Katakuri was being odd, the fact that he was upset about a regular baker had troubled him. Was the girl that important, just who was she? First Pudding and now Katakuri Mont-d-Or didn't know what was going on but he was going to get to the bottom of it. He had to relay this information to Brûlée it was time for them to stop just watching the girl close up and take some real action instead. They made they're way towards the seducing woods to Brûlée's little cottage, they made they're way inside seeing Brûlée's mirror open but not her. They walked into the mirror knowing Brûlée must be close by, they jumped through the mirror to see her keeping an eye on everything. "Brûlée that girl we need you to watch her while she is with Katakuri from now on something is going on, he banned us from her place." Brûlée turned around looking at them with a raised brow, that didn't sound like her brother at all, he always did what he could for his brother and sisters. "Alright, I will watch them and see what the problem is."

The whole day Brûlée tried to figure out what was going on with Katakuri, her brother did spend a lot of time in the cafe but maybe he just liked the woman's food. He was always staring at her as well, the girl didn't seem like much of a threat or looked as if she could do any damage to any one. But Katakuri always said to never underestimate anyone so she continued to watch them for the day. When they left the cafe though was a different story, Brûlée had lost them, she didn't know were they had went or how she would find out more about them now. It was strange that Katakuri had left with the woman but she couldn't get anything from that, though one of her mirrors she saw that Katakuri had made it home she quickly made her way through his mirror shocking the man. "Brûlée why are you here" Brûlée rose a brow at her brother maybe her and the others were just overreacting, if something was going on her brother would tell her right? She decided to see if she could get a reaction out of him "You spend a lot of time at that cafe is the food really good" Katakuri didn't give away any type of reaction though. "Yes, you should try it sometime, now please I am tired and I would like to sleep", Brûlée just nodded not saying a word heading back in the mirror. She couldn't figure it out but her brother was hiding something, she knows him more than he thinks she does, she watches him through the mirror she knew all about Katakuri not being the person he put up a front as. Being the perfect man just for the sake of his family, that's just who he was trying to be, but Brûlée can see right through it.

The next day Brûlée had decided to give up on watching Katakuri and that woman, if there was something going on she wouldn't know. Her brother is very careful about his business, the only reason she knows about him and his secret snack times is because he is in her area where mirrors are. But whenever he is with that woman he always seems to disappear with no trace, looking through some of her mirrors Brûlée noticed something off. That woman's mirror the one she was supposed to be watching, the mirror in the bathroom was covered by something. She couldn't make it out but noticed it to be dark and, fluffy. The blur started to move and become more clear, what she saw in the mirror shocked her it was her brothers scarf. He was in that woman's home in the bathroom the scarf was lifted back up and Brûlée saw Katakuri's large figure walk out the door.

So this is why he was acting so strange, was he seeing this woman, was she just being used as pleasure. Brûlée didn't want to think about the last one but she was going to find out what was going on, even if it meant getting in her older brothers business. Brûlée stepped out side of the bathroom mirror and made her way into a hallway, she saw lights and heard faint laughter so she walked towards the source. When she moved towards the corner and peaked to see what was going on, saying she was surprised was an understatement. Her older brother who is only seen with glaring eyes, barley says anything unless needed, the man who is known for his cold personality to others was not the man she was seeing now. The man she was seeing now was a version of her brother she doesn't think she has seen sense they're childhood before he started to wear a scarf.

There Katakuri was with the small baker woman in his lap, looking at her with eyes that she had never seen her brother look with. The woman was trying to remove Katakuri's hand from tickling her, while her brother evaded her every time tickling her even more, he leaned down tapping his cheek making the small woman kiss it. Brûlée moved back as quick as she came, her eyes wide and her mind making sense of what she had just saw. Her brother has a girlfriend, there was no way he would show that type of affection other wise, she didn't know what to do with this new information. Should she tell the others, or should she just keep this to herself, Brûlée made her way back to the mirror on the inside. She would wait for Katakuri to come back home and talk to him, then she would make her decision.

That morning the Charlotte siblings were gathered for breakfast Brûlée had decided on not only not saying anything, but she also was going to choose to be upset. She didn't go to talk to Katakuri that night she let her anger stop her from doing so. Her brother was someone important to her, even when they were younger she always looked out for him telling him he is perfect as he is. And Katakuri had always looked out for her, so why would he keep something like this from her. They never kept secrets and it hurts to know that he was in a relationship and didn't even think to tell his sister, she was always the one to never judge him always by his side, so why couldn't at least share with her. Brûlée had left without saying a word to anyone, not many noticed but the older siblings looked at the woman in confusion, she had not even touched her food. It got even more strange when the siblings noticed something else off by Brûlée she was ignoring Katakuri, he had asked Brûlée was anything wrong and she just walked away not even sparing him a glance. A lot of siblings were shocked by her cold gesture, anyone could see that she had the most love for Katakuri so to see her just flat out ignore him was a first. Katakuri was shocked at this is as well, he wouldn't admit it out loud but it had kind of hurt to see his younger sister ignoring him, especially when she continued to do it all throughout the day when he tried getting her attention.

Katakuri was tiered of it though he had jumped into one of Brûlée's mirrors going into the mirror world walking up behind her as she watched the territory. "Brûlée If I did something to upset you just say so we are siblings, we don't keep secrets from each other, especially us." Brûlée turned around giving him a bored look and turned back to her mirrors not even giving him a second glance. "You have a whole girlfriend you have no room to talk" Katakuri froze, he didn't know how she could have found out he was careful, he had made sure to never be in front of a mirror when he was with (y/n) so how did she find out, did she already tell someone? "I haven't told anyone, and I saw you in a mirror in that woman's bathroom, I also saw your little tickling fest going on." Katakuri had looked confused if she knew about him having a girlfriend she should be more happy than angry, so what was the problem. "Why were you ignoring me are you angry about it?" "No I'm angry you decided to keep it a secret, out of all the people you had to hide it from it just had to be me, we always told each other everything, wait a minute does Pudding know, is that why she goes to the cafe a lot too?" Katakuri looked away in shame, he didn't realize how this would make Brûlée feel, he had always try to protect her after those bullies had marked her face because of him, and always tried to save her from everything. He didn't even give Brûlée a chance like he did to Pudding, he just assumed she would tell him it was wrong to be with (y/n). "Brûlée I'm sorry I really am I just didn't know how you would take it, I didn't know if you would judge me for being with someone mama didn't pick" Brûlée looked up at Katakuri with dead eyes, not even an ounce of emotion on her face just giving a small scoff. "I thought you knew me of all people would not judge you for anything, but now I see that you just look at me as someone you can't trust." Katakuri looked at Brûlée with hurt eyes, that's not what he meant, he didn't mean to make it seem that way. "I will take you to meet her tomorrow so you both can meet each other, so please Brûlée don't say things like that I do trust you, please don't be mad at me I really am sorry" Brûlée just walked towards the mirror to her cottage, "I will meet her, but just know sorry doesn't fix everything, and I'm more disappointed in you and hurt than mad." With those last words Brûlée disappeared in her mirror.

Katakuri looked down in shame he can't believe he had been so stupid to not let Brûlée know, she had always looked out for him, he should have known a girlfriend wouldn't change that. He had to fix this, he couldn't let Brûlée down again, he had done it in the past and that's why he became the man he was just so he wouldn't screw up again.

But yet again he had failed.

 

You were so nervous today, Katakuri had told you that you were meeting his sister Brûlée. You honestly didn't want to meet any of Katakuri's siblings after all you had been through, but It seemed like he needed you to do this especially after he was so serious about the conversation you both had yesterday.

(Y/n) I'm bringing my younger sister Brûlée over for you to meet, the same thing I said for Pudding goes for her as well. Brûlée's opinion means a lot to me so you and her have to get along understand.

You felt pressure when you met Pudding but now you were just feeling so afraid, you felt as if you were going to pass out any minute. Katakuri had told you a lot about Brûlée, you knew how highly she thought about him, and how much he cared about her. Even though you knew it would be more difficult o impress her, you would do anything you had to so you both could get to know each other better. You didn't know if she baked or not, Katakuri had not mentioned anything about it so you had to think outside of the box with this one. You paced back and forth, Brûlée would be over soon and you still didn't know how you would start a conversation, or even how you would spend the day with the older woman. You would just have to wing it, maybe you could spend the day just talking, it may sound boring but it was worth a try. You heard a knock on the door and your confidence dropped instantly, your heart pounded so hard it could have beaten out of your chest. The knocking continued but much louder this time, you walked towards the door and opened it giving the best smile you could muster up. There was Katakuri and Brûlée standing as tall as ever looking down at you. "(Y/n) meet Brûlée, Brûlée meet (y/n) you too have fun" and with that Katakuri was on his way, you looked up at the older woman who was just glaring at you.

This will be difficult.

Ten minutes, it has been ten minutes of no speaking, ten minutes of no movement, ten minutes of staring. Brûlée dint say a word, she just looked at you, not even seeing her lips move to even attempt to say anything. You were panicking on the inside, it wasn't going good and you didn't know how to fix it but the least you could do is try speaking first, you hadn't said a word just like her. "So what do you like to do besides your duties Brûlée?" "Small talk isn't your strong point is it"  
You felt embarrassed about that, it wasn't, someone else had to start it for you to be good at it.

"Well please tell me about something that makes you happy at least, I don't want to let Katakuri down you are very important to him" Brûlée grew silent again and looked more upset than she was before, maybe this could be what makes you too bond. You didn't have any sisters or many female friends besides Pudding so you didn't know that much about girl talk, but you were willing to try. "Brûlée are you upset, if you are im willing to listen." "What would you know, you couldn't help me anyway" "I may not be able to help but im willing to listen, and you seem like you need to vent." Brûlée let out a huge sigh and sat up from her laying down position, you could see she was conflicted with herself on weather she wanted to tell you or not, never the less she spoke up. "Katakuri, he didn't tell me about you and it really hurt me, yes we are adults but we are siblings and I know that we all have our secrets but me and Katakuri were different. We have been close sense childhood and always looked out for each other. He would always protect me and I would never judge him, letting him know that he was fine just the way he is even that time I got hurt due to him beating up his bullies.

But it wasn't his fault I had never blamed him for the scar I was given, he is my brother and I love him I would always tell him what im feeling

But it wasn't his fault I had never blamed him for the scar I was given, he is my brother and I love him I would always tell him what im feeling. And yet he kept you a secret from me, Pudding knew and yet I didn't even know he was interested in someone it hurt, it really really hurt that my brother didn't trust me."

At this point Brûlée was crying, silent tears shredding from her eyes while her body shook slightly. You walked over to her slowly not knowing if what you were about to do would scare, or anger the older woman. But you couldn't let her sit like that, it hurt you to know that Brûlée was truly saddened by Katakuri's choice, she really loved her brother and there was nothing wrong with that. You slowly wrapped your arms around Brûlées slender form she stiffened very quickly but when she didn't here you say a word she slowly relaxed. She didn't wrap her arms around you but she laid her head on top of yours. This was honestly surprising, Brûlée may have looked like she was tough and scary to others, but once she is used to you she's just a big teddy bear. You continued to hold her until she lifted her head off of yours and started to wipe her eyes, she looked down at you "Why are you with my brother." This was the second time you had been asked that question, at first you thought it was because Katakuri was the only person to be kind to you, now you knew it was more than that. "Katakuri is such a kind man, I love listening to him talk about his dreams and his ambitions, I love how much he cares for his family and how he will always talk about getting stronger to protect you all. He talks about you all the time, how you always make his life more interesting and how you sometimes are clumsy and make slip ups" "Hey!"

"But he may not admit it no matter how much he scolds you he is smiling under his scarf, I honestly love the type of man he is, it's like you said Brûlée-chan he is perfect just the way he is, and I wouldn't let him go no matter what he treats me like a princess and he always listens to me no matter how silly I may sound he is someone I have needed for a long time ."

Brûlée looked at you with eyes you couldn't make out, she leaned her head down on yours again, it was actually quite cute it seemed like that was going to be your guys signiture thing from now on. "You are good for my brother, I won't deny that, so continue to make him happy" You smiled glad to know that Brûlée accepted you, after meeting her you thought maybe all the Charlotte's weren't so bad after all. As the night progressed on you listened as Brûlée talked about all the adventures her and Katakuri shared, as you listened you learned more about they're relationship. It was refreshing to hear about the siblings time together, you never got to have siblings so you were always interested when Brûlée changed the story over and over again.

Katakuri came through the door and stopped in his tracks taken back at the scene he was seeing, obviously he expected us to get along, but you don't think he expected to see his older sister laying her head on top of yours while she was talking in her own world. Katakuri cleared his throat catching Brûlée's attention, "So I see you two are getting along fine, im glad" Brûlée said nothing but got up leaving out the door while saying goodbye to you not even sparing Katakuri a glance. He looked at you with disappointed eyes, you just crossed your arms "You know what you did now go be a good brother, you really hurt your little sister" Katakuri walked out to follow Brûlée while you closed the door smiling, you knew Brûlée had already forgiven him, she was probably just messing with him. Honestly both of them were like huge teddy bears to you.

"Brulee, please don't tell me your still mad I really am sorry"

Brûlée gave a firm chop to her brothers head and continue to walked while he stood there stunned by her actions.

"I forgive you but only because I like (y/n), and don't hide anything from me anymore or I'll ignore you for a month"

Katakuri showed relief in his eyes, walking up closer to her he intertwined his arm with hers.

"Trust me, ill never hide anything from you again, best sister ever"

"Thanks, best brother ever."

"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not completed yet

You had really gotten used to more Charlotte's around, with Brûlée by your side you honestly didn't feel afraid anymore. You were used to seeing them every other day if not everyday, but you really had to get out more. Yes you had your cafe, your boyfriend, and his sisters, but you were still new to the town and you had no other friends but Jun. So today you were going to make a friend, you had the day off and everyone was busy so you were on your own. You start to think about your past, you didn't have the best experience with friendships people just used you to walk all over you. But you wouldn't make that mistake again, you had to put your past behind you and try to do better.

You put on your outfit and made your way out onto the streets, you had more of a skip in your step today, it was the first time that you were on your own going on your own little adventure. Its not that you didn't love having Katakuri around, but he never really let you experience stuff on your own, he was so overprotective. You were used to having him by your side always, but it was all about you today and making a new friend, what Katakuri didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Yes you would feel guilty about it later but you couldn't help it, you had always been overly nice and felt as though a lot of things were your fault most of the time. You made your way towards the library, it was a small cafe in the front, it was just your scene. You loved to read, finding your own little spot to yourself reading a good book with your own snacks was heaven to you. Walking in you saw a few people so you prepped yourself to go over to one and speak. You were not going to chicken out like all the other times in the past you would do better.

I can do this, I can do this.

You found yourself in the back of the empty part of the library hidden by a bookshelf, you were by yourself. You looked down in shame because you couldn't bring yourself to speak to anyone, your anxiety was going to be the death of you. Never being able to approach strangers without being to speak without choking on your own words. Scared of the rejection and the whispers around you fearing that others were judging you, talking about you. You were in your own world when you felt eyes on you, looking over you saw a man staring at you. He had cold dead eyes with stubble on his face and was dressed like he had no care in the world this wasn't someone you wanted to acquaint yourself with. You knew his type the shifty man who could cause nothing but trouble everywhere he went, he walked towards you and you felt conflicted. You wanted to make a friend yes but you also wanted to run away, you didn't know this man what could he want from someone like you. "Excuse me beautiful, you alone" "I am sitting alone" you didn't know were the confidence came from but the man seemed to find it amusing. He gave you a smirk giving you an uneasy feeling that made your body go stiff, your mind was screaming at you to leave, but your body wouldn't move an inch. "Wanna get out of here and have some fun in town, this shits boring" you looked away thinking this was your chance to meet friends or get out on your own for once in a long time, but you were not an idiot.  
"I don't know, I mean why not spend more time here"  
He raised a brow but said nothing takin a seat next to you he just laid his head down on the table watching you. You grew rigid under his watch, this did not feel like making a new friend it felt more like you were under strict supervision. "So wanna meet me again tonight we can get to know each other better"

A boy was watching the scene unfold, he wanted to intervene but this was none of his business besides he had a job to do and saving a naive girl was not on his list. He would have to remember to ban the strange man later though.

You didn't know what to say, you wanted to get out of there and fast but you just couldn't get yourself to move to conflicted thinking of scenarios in your head.  
This man screamed danger everything your parents had told you to stay away from, when you thought of Katakuri you thought of the same thing. Your parents probably wouldn't approve of your relationship with Katakuri considering he is a pirate, but it was different with Katakuri you had always felt safe with him but this man made you feel fear. You knew that if you even attempted to spend the day out with him that not only would Katakuri be highly upset, but you felt as though something would go terribly wrong if you did. "No thanks" not even giving him a chance to respond you jumped up moving quickly out of the library and down the street.

So much for making a new friend

you looked around seeing that you were somewhere random in the city. You had not explored a lot of sweet city your time was to occupied with your work, the furthest you went is the food district for grocery shopping. You made your way through the crowd seeing different types of people all over was refreshing, it was like groups of people together to make a place for everyone. As you walked you saw a giant woman with white hair walking along, she was so much bigger than the others. "Smoothie-sama!" and with those words you were on your way again, you knew if the people were referring to her with respect that she was one of Katakuri's siblings and even thought you met Pudding and Brûlée who's to say she is even kind like them. Something caught the corner of your eye one of the buildings tops was wobbling, and low and behold it was hovering right over Smoothie. You didn't want to make contact with another potential horrible sibling, or even worse get squeezed, Katakuri had told you about his siblings and they're powers you knew they took there family and pride seriously. Saving the sweet commander you don't know how she would take it, maybe gratitude or maybe not but you didn't have time to think about that.

Because the top of the building was falling

"Smoothie! watch out above you"

The giant woman looked above her before jumping back avoiding the falling building top she looked towards you with shock all over her face and you did not take that as a good sigh, you turned around running away. "Wait stop !" you didn't listen you might get in trouble for running from a sweet commander but you refuse to face someone like her the woman could juice you for heavens sake. As you continued to run away from the scene you came to a complete stop seeing that you had no idea where you were, looking around it looked like it was somewhat a blind spot to the city. No people were seen and not many buildings were around, you went inside one of them it was abandoned but you could tell it used to be some kind of bakery. Walking further on the inside you see most of the furniture still there. You were unaware of the dark eyes on you until something grabbed your wrist. You turned around with scared eyes seeing the man from earlier looking down at you with a smirk, "So we meet again little one" you shook your head and then started to struggle to remove him from your arm. He grabbed your waist trying to push you to the ground but the more you struggled the harder it became. "Let me go you fucking creep!" the man raised his hand ready to strike you, you closed your eyes ready for the pain to come but all you felt was two hands wrap around you and pull you away, you saw a flash of white until you disappeared into the darkness. You land on the floor with a hard thud you open your eyes and above you was an angry looking Brûlée, "Huh Brûlée! what happened?" " I saved you from getting hurt and who knows what else that's what happened, its bad enough your going out on your own to talk to strangers and running from my sister but going to abandon buildings (y/n) really"

You looked away, head down knowing that you were in the wrong this time, yes maybe it wasn't the best idea to get into all the stuff you did today but you couldn't help that things just happen. You should have known Brûlée would see all you were up to today she literally had mirrors everywhere even abandoned places. All you expected was to have a normal outing not saving Katakuri's sister or getting harmed by some creep, "I'm sorry Brûlée i just wanted to go out on my own you know, and i guess now your going to tell Katakuri am i right" Brûlée gave you a raised brow

"You know me so well (y/n)"

That night Katakuri was at your house as soon as he was done with his duties, he said nothing to you just looking at you with cold eyes. You couldn't look at him though, you felt so disappointed, not only did you not make any new friends but you had gotten into so much trouble and Katakuri was upset with you. He didn't have to say it, you know he was so angry at you but it wasn't your fault that the creep came up to you, but it was your fault you decided to get lost all on your own. You waited for any words but all you were left with was painful silence, your chest suddenly became tight but not with fear but with worry. Did you really make him that upset, was he angry enough to leave you. You looked down at your hands not wanting to continue to think about that, you wanted to remain positive you would hate for Katakuri to end things as happy as he made you, and if he did it would be all your fault.

Katakuri got up from his seat and walked towards you with easily one step and bent down to your level grabbing you face in his hand. "You almost got yourself hurt, you could have been killed you were lucky that Brûlée had seen you and Randolph had gotten to him before I did." You raised a brow at him not knowing who that even was, "He is a rabbit with human like qualities because of mama's power."

Katakuri sat on the couch and grabbed you with one hand by you're waist sitting you on his knee, facing you away from him. You said nothing waiting for Katakuri to continue but he didn't, it was back again to pure silence and you didn't know if you should be afraid at that or not. One of his hands began to move through your hair and the other hand moved slowly towards your thigh, gripping it tightly before releasing after a few seconds, moving more on the inside to rub small circles on the inside of it. You held in your breath afraid to even breath, you never had this kind of contact before it made you feel different, the sensation of Katakuri's big hands rubbing you in a sensitive area made you let out a heavy sigh. You blushed biting your lower lip, Katakuri's hands had moved up more of the inside of your thigh gripping it more tightly as the first time, his other hand leaving your hair now running his fingers down your sides putting them under your shirt to run his fingers along your stomach. His hands moved into random patters running all over your stomach, coming close to the underlining of your bra but never touching it. Bliss, you were in pure bliss from him gently running his hands on your upper body and him roughly handling your lower half it felt heavenly. You let out another sigh laying your hand on top of his under your shirt, this moment was so precious to you, feeling Katakuri's hands all over you it gave you a sense of safety and something else you couldn't figure out. But the moment is gone when you feel a sharp sting on your thigh, you looked up to see Katakuri staring right back at you. He had hit you, looking down you saw a red mark on your thigh but surprisingly it didn't hurt if anything it had given you a certain rush more than what you felt before when Katakuri was caressing you. Katakuri set you on the couch and stood up walking towards the door, you didn't want him to leave you had hoped he would stop but he didn't he had open the door making his way out, halfway out the door already. "This is your punishment for going out and getting yourself in trouble, remember it" And with that he was out the door , you looked at the door with wide but sad eyes. You didn't know what he had meant by that because it didn't seem like a punishment, but soon you realized just what he had meant. You couldn't believe that he had just left you like that, you felt a wanting towards him, missing him already even though he had just left. For the rest of the night you couldn't stop thinking of Katakuri's hands running over your body. You got yourself ready for bed and tossed and turned until you fell asleep for the night, one things for sure though.

You would never not tell your boyfriend anything ever again.

 

Brûlée had told her siblings that she found out nothing about the girl they basically wanted her to stalk. After meeting (y/n) she couldn't let her siblings find out anything, she made Katakuri happy and she was a sweet woman that's all that mattered. That didn't stop them for trying to come by to her mirror world to take a look for themselves. Brûlée had hid the mirror to (y/n's) house making sure that they wouldn't see anything, all hell would break loose if they saw her with Katakuri like she had did a few nights ago. She felt a presence once again in her world that shouldn't be here. "I told you I'm not gonna stalk that girl anymore" "Good because we would like to know what's going on before we do it for you" Brûlée let out a small shriek, she turned around see Oven, Diafuku, Cracker, Perospero, and Smoothie. If they were about to be involved in this she had to let Katakuri know and fast, who knew what would happen if they had found out about who (y/n) really was to Katakuri, she was over protective yes but she had to admit her siblings including herself could be a little hostile at times.

"The girl is not a threat she is just a baker" "Then you mind us taking a look at her" "I have no mirror here for her" Oven spoke up quickly

"Then something must be wrong, every citizen is to have a mirror in there house and business we will go to the cafe at once." As her siblings made they're way out Brûlée was panicking on the inside, she had to find Katakuri or save you she didn't know which one she should do first. What was even more dangerous is that they knew were you worked, Mont-d-Or must have let them know everything. As she got her thoughts together she realized she should save (y/n) first it would be her fault if something happen to her if she couldn't let Katakuri know in time. Brûlée brought out both of the mirrors from your house and cafe and saw you in the cafe by yourself, Brûlée made her way on the inside running toward you, grabbing you away from whatever you were doing making her way back to the mirror. "Brûlée what's going on I was closing up" " You are in trouble more of my siblings are after you."

 

Now that was a hard pill for you to swallow, you obviously didn't think dating Katakuri would be that big of a deal, especially to his siblings, but it was. When it came to Katakuri you knew that he cared deeply for his siblings, but how were you going to make him happy if all his siblings seemed to be coming against you. You didn't want to show it to Brûlée but you were worried the last thing you wanted was for all the attention to be on you then big mom would eventually find out about you and that is something you defiantly did not want. Brûlée moved you both into another mirror, it was to your house, sitting you down she looked cautiously out of the blinds making sure no one was outside, they couldn't have know were you lived could they? "Oven, Diafuku, Perospero, Cracker and Smoothie, those are the ones that are after you know. Instantly your blood ran cold Katakuri's triplet brothers, his older brother, and two sweet commanders were after you. To say you just wanted to give up on life now is an understatement,

"Brûlée please make my casket white and gold"

"What are you-?"

"And please don't let my grandpa make a huge scene at my funeral, the last time someone died he faked passed out after saying "take me with them lord", then my dad hit him with a scarf telling him to get his unproductive ass up, my family is strange like that"

"I don't think-"

"Then my grandmother started throwing holy water on everyone saying we all need Jesus because our family is a hot mess"

"Excuse me?"

"And if you would please invite all of your siblings to the funeral and give all the names of the ones responsible for my death that would be great, I want them to know what they have done my grandparents might hit them with my funeral decorations so make funeral fragments for them too just in case."

“Don't you think your over reacting"

"I will haunt your family for all eternity"

"I had nothing to do with this, why do you hate me"

You sighed sitting down, this was not what you had signed up for, yes you cared about Katakuri very much but did it really have to come with all of this, worried that his own family wanted to off you. You laid down closing your eyes hoping all the problems would go away, but you knew they wouldn't, you would wake up still fearing that Katakuri's siblings were coming for you. In reality they were and you didn't know what you would do when they had came for you, you could fight but not as good as what they're used too. You defended yourself weak posers not giant fighters and commanders. "(Y/n) I'm going to go find Katakuri don't open the door for anyone you hear me, I would bring you with me but i don't know if any of my siblings will pop up, and they don't know were you stay so it's safer here." You nodded, you wanted to avoid them at all cost, if that meant staying home alone so be it. You made your way to your room and turned on your self- propelled visual den den mushi, not even Katakuri knew that your family was rich, you believed it to be good Karma. Your parents had abandoned you only for you to land in the hands of a rich couple who couldn't have kids of they're own but loved you none the less. Your den den mushi connected to places all around like music festivals, fights, Davy back games, it was a lot of entertainment that people couldn't get unless they bought multiple of the den den mushi's. You didn't see a lot of people having multiple of them to put around the globe unless they were marines, rich, or celestial dragons. You were watching a music festival happen letting the smooth soul melodies calm you, soul king always had the best music, you wondered what it was like to be a pirate like he was, must of been exciting. You suddenly heard a knock on your door, you made no move to open it though, you had to listen to Brûlée no matter who it was you weren't moving from your bed. If it was Pudding or Katakuri surly they would have come back with Brûlée. The knocking grew louder, you turned off the den den mushi and rushing into your closet which had a small hidden door on the inside, you could easily fit in and cover it making yourself unknown. Whoever it was you knew it couldn't be a friend of yours, you waited for the knocking to stop and eventually it did, yet you made no move to remove yourself from your hiding spot. After a few minutes you still made no sudden movements, then you heard a thump and a creak of the door that's when your heart stopped beating for a second. Someone was in your house, a stranger, who you couldn't see, was in your home, broke into your home actually. You couldn't breath, you refuse to make any type of sound to give yourself away, rustling of multiple feet could be heard in your room until no more was heard. You thought you were in the clear until you heard your closet door open. No movement, no breathing, you don't even think you blinked, tears threaten to leave your eyes until you heard the closet door close. You almost let out a sigh of relief, but realize that they might not have left whoever they were. You close your eyes letting your mind wander with happy thoughts calming you, nobody had found you and you were safe that's all that matter. But when you open your eyes you wanted to let out a blood curdling scream but you had lost your voice all together. Someone had found you, and his crazed eyes stared at you as his head was sticking right through your small hiding place.

"And who are you, little prey"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One piece belongs to Oda not me T_T

You had woken up from what you wanted to believe was just a nightmare, but that wasn't the case the nightmare was very real still continuing before your very eyes. All of Katakuri's siblings Brûlée had warned you about are sitting rite in front of you, looking at you with dead eyes, like they were analyzing your every move. You were even afraid to speak, but you wanted to know, no you had too, why were they here and what were they gonna do with you. You brought your knees up to your chest and laid your chin on them. You felt so small compared to all of them, it was much worst than standing next to Katakuri. With him you felt safe and honestly a little shy, you couldn't help you had a thing for tall men Katakuri was reaching past that limit but you didn't care you liked him just the way he was. But with his siblings you felt like a prisoner, surrounded by a group of ruthless people who could kill you so easily at any given moment felt like you were trapped and there was nothing you could do about it. "Who are you, and why is our brother always around you" It was Smoothie who had spoken to you, you decided it would be best not to speak, especially sense you promised Katakuri it would be between you both of you until he was ready to tell them. "I know you can speak, you had much to say when you saved my life" Smoothie moved to grab you, she brought your small body up to her face slightly squeezing you. You let out a blood curdling scream one of your ribs had cracked, you felt it, heard it even. The pain you felt was extreme you didn't want to move you just wanted to cry and beg them to leave. "Now I won't ask you again tell me and I'll spare you." You looked at her with little hope in your eyes, maybe she would spare you because of how you saved her life.

"Did you really think Smoothie needed saving little prey, especially from the likes of you."  
Quick as he said it Cracker had smacked you in the face, a small out of blood had ran down your lip. Pain all you could feel is pain.

And Cracker just ruined any ounce of hope you had in your body.

You didn't know what to say, on one hand you could just tell them everything hoping they would understand and respect their brothers wishes. But who's to say they would even believe in you, Katakuri is the favorite among all the Charlotte siblings, how could they ever believe they're precious brother would even hide anything from them. Especially his triple brothers and fellow sweet commanders. Plus telling them was not an option for one main reason, you would not betray Katakuri's trust, so you wouldn't let these terrifying people make you break. Even if not talking seemed like the dumbest option for you right now sense you were unprotected. "If you wont speak trust me we can make you perorin" You looked over to the slender man with his tongue out, Perospero, he can turn you into a candy statue if he wanted to.

You didn't want to be candy, to be honest you really never want to eat candy again after meeting him.

"Look we just want information just tell us why our brother spends so much time around you and get it over with, don't tell me your just some baker."

He held your neck in his large hands squeezing lightly before letting go, you couldn't see it but you knew a bruise would form later.

Oven, Katakuri's younger triplet brother, he could burn you into literally nothing, so no, you defiantly weren't going to talk to him especially if you could end up saying something wrong upsetting him.

"Let's just get rid of her isnt she just a baker, if she's even an ounce of a threat then lets just end it"

Diafuku, you were just glad he hadn't touched you.To be honest you really didn't want to speak to any one of them they all could no doubtly hurt you, but those words brought your voice back stronger than ever. Sadly before you could speak something stoped you dead in your tracks.

"Smoothie break her some more"

You started to shake you wanted to scream, do anything in your power to run away but we couldn't.

"I would never do anything to harm Katakuri I'm not even a threat, don't you think if I was I would have done something to him or Pudding by now" They all looked at you raising they're brows, it looks as if they were honestly taking what you were saying into consideration. You didn't want to say anymore than that, you had to let them know you meant no harm without giving the secret away. It was a long shot, but you hoped they believed you, thinking you were nothing more than a mere baker and then leave you alone. They all looked at each other then back to you, they nodded making they're way to get up until Cracker spoke up.

"Wait something is not right if she is just a baker then what about how Katakuri banned Mont-d-Or and the others if she was just a baker wouldnt he have just told them to leave her alone or in fact just let it go, not only that why didn't he just move her to his island if he loved her food so much, he is allowed to, so there must be a reason he doesn't take action into his own hands it seems like he's just following her around from what the towns people say which is weird for nii-san, I say we stay here just in case to see if Katakuri knows were she lives, if she misses work and she is his favorite isn't he bound to come looking for her sense they're always together." All the sibling looked at him in surprised not only taking in what he said but realizing he made a very good point "I say we come back again tomorrow and see if he visits, if he does we know somthing is up." Everyone nodded looking back at you "Don't leave this house or its your life" and with those words the siblings made they're way out and before Perospero walked out the door he hit you in your injured rib with his candy staff making you wince and let out a small scream. "And we mean it too we can do more than damage a rib and a cut lip with a few bruises" Diafuku followed behind him slapping you towards the floor with his hand all of the siblings finally leaving.

It's official not only were you trapped and injured, but upset. You told Brulee to make your casket and here she was not taking you seriously.

You were an idiot trying to make a joke while in severe pain. You wanted to cry your eyes about the whole time, and now you finally could. You cried until your tears ran out, half of the night stuck on the floor unable to move. But you had to get up you just couldn't stay on the floor but you couldn't leave either. You really did fear for your life thanks to those monsters. You pushed yourself up slowly getting on your feet, every move was agonizing pain. You went towards the bathroom grabbing supplies to bandage up your torso and clean your lip until you could get professional help. You went to your room to lay down on your bed, you cried yourself to sleep but none of your tears took away the pain, your body aches with every single movement, even breathing out you in pure agony.

You wanted Katakuri to save you, you wanted Brûlée to come back , you wanted Pudding to tell you everything was gonna be ok. But right now you had nobody and it was killing you.

 

You couldn't open your eyes no matter how much you wanted too, you couldn't remember going to sleep, so focused on the pain you honestly didn't care about your sleep at that point. But now you are trying to open your eyes, the pain in your body making ever single inch of movement agony. But you couldn't just stay like that you had to open your eyes, you had to do something. You finally opened them slowly, seeing nothing but darkness fading in and out you didn't want to panic so you waited for your eyes to adjust. Light, you knew then it was morning and you felt worse than when you did before. Your body aches, your stomach growled and you couldn't help the light making your eyes sting slightly. You felt absolutely horrible and you knew if you took a look at yourself you would look the same as you felt. Using all the strength you could muster you pushed yourself of the bed wincing in the process and getting off the bed to head to the bathroom. Your mirror maybe Brûlée would be there. But you knew you couldn't leave, what if her siblings were their or what if they came back this morning. You wouldn't take that risk, those animals had already hurt you badly enough to break a bone, and they had already warned you they would do worse and you believed them. Making your way into the kitchen you got yourself a glass of juice, you couldn't bring yourself to eat, hell it was painful just to stand let alone breathe, all you could do was wait for what was to come next. This brought back old memories, some you didn't even speak of to Katakuri but these were much worse. Why did you never find true happiness in relationships, yes your past experiences were bad, but not as bad as this would this how you and Katakuri's relationship be. You didn't want to think that way, you knew Katakuri cared and when he came he would stop this.

He is not like the others

He would not let you down

He promised

And you believed every word he spoke to you the night you got together, every feeling he gave you, every longing look from across the room, all the sweet caresses. They were real to you and you believed that this was just a minor set back to your happiness, you had always been positive. And if it meant getting your happy ending then you would remain positive. You laid on your bed for a few hours, you didn't know when anyone was coming but the silence was killing you. The opening of your door and a faint heard of footsteps did make you regret wishing for no more silence.

Cracker and Perospero were looking down at you, they were smirking that's when you knew they were sick, how could people like this even be related to Katakuri or Brûlée or even Pudding. You knew it would be difficult but whenever or even if you got to see Katakuri again you would tell him that you could never deal with the rest of his family, and you both would have to remain a secret. "Your coming with us, don't say a word." Cracker picked you up and slung you over his shoulder, you couched up a bit of blood, the idiot may have did it on purpose, your rib wasn't even close to being healed in any shape or form. They carried you all the way to the seducing woods, nobody made a move to stop them or even attempted to say anything. But you would expect nothing less from the people in Totto Land you learned that all they did was live in fear, and you were becoming just like them. Shaking your head in denile you tried to get it together, you refused to become like that even if you were in pain and in danger you would not let them see anymore fear from you. They didn't deserve to see your weakness, you would put on a brave face no matter how long it took. You arrived to a small cottage with a giant mirror on it stepping in you knew what that meant, Brûlée was near by finally somebody could help you and get you away from these monsters. You came too the large opening filled with mirrors were you spotted Brûlée surrounded by the other Charlotte's who were at you house last night, and the ones who had made a ruckus in your shop. Cracker leaned you down a bit and the three Charlotte's who had started trouble in your cafe gave you a swift kick each, you wanted to scream until your voice gave out but you couldn't, you wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Brûlée looked at you with horror in her eyes, she ran over to you dodging her siblings and grabbing you from Cracker laying you on her lap. "What did you all do to her! Katakuri is going to be furious, (y/n) I'm so sorry he was on a mission it was hard getting a hold of him that's why I couldn't come back but he is on his way back as we speak he has already docked don't worry, I'm so sorry this is all my fault."

You shook your head back and forth telling her to calm down, this was not her fault at all, all Brûlée wanted to do was help it was the monsters behind her that had done this to you and they were to blame. "It's not your fault Brûlée please don't blame yourself" She shook her head, it looked like tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she didn't let them, the moment was interrupted by Smoothie. "Brûlée who is this woman to Katakuri we want answers, you said you didn't know the truth but clearly you do if you care so much as to blame yourself for this girl stupidity for not speaking when she had the chance." Brûlée looked at her siblings with glaring eyes and she looked down at you before nodding her head, she wasn't about to tell them the truth about you and Katakuri was she? That was the last thing you wanted, who knows what they would do when they hear the news, many terrible scenarios run through your head before you started to struggle to get out of her arms. You had to stop her at all cost from telling them, you didn't want them to know, not now and not ever. These people had hurt you caused you so much pain just for information about they're brother, they were monsters and you wanted nothing more but to get them out of your personal life and to never see them again.

"No Brûlée don't tell them" "Shut up girl, Brûlée tell us what's going on already" Brûlée looked back and forth, of course she wouldn't tell the truth it wasn't her place and you seemed so frightened from just thinking she would tell. She had to stall she had to make sure she had enough time for Katakuri to make it and settle this for once and for all.

"What is going on here?"

Brûlée had never been so happy to hear her brothers voice in her entire life and neither had you. You cried but not in sadness they were tears of happiness you were so glad this nightmare could end the one person who could stop it all and save you was finally here. Katakuri walked over to Brûlée with strong steps everything was silent the only thing being heard were the spurs on his boots, no one dared to make a move towards him to stop him. He finally made it towards you bending down to get a better look at you, Brûlée had you laid down in a position were it was hard to see you well but when she turned you over Katakuri felt his heart drop. Your lower lip had a huge cut on it, your neck had big purple bruises running along it, and he could faintly see the bandages under you shirt. To say he was pissed was an understatement, livid no he wasn't that either, he was filled with absolute rage. Someone had touched what he held precious to him, why, why was it that he always got the people he cared about the most hurt. First it was Brûlée and now (y/n) the small woman who was able to catch his heart, the only woman who gave him a smile that could leave him unfocused, she had meant so much to him, she made him happy, and it seemed as though his happiness was leaving him right before his eyes. They had touched her, his only light, Brûlée had let him know the situation and right now he didn't care if they were his siblings someone was going to pay for this.

"Who did this"

Nobody made a move to speak, they could tell they're brother was angry and nobody had ever seen him get that worked up. His usual calm demeanor was gone while he looked at them with cold dead eye with no trace of emotion. Nobody knew what the safest option was to speak or to not speak, Katakuri was getting impatient so he spoke up again.

"If I have to ask her who did this to her it will be much worse on yourself"

Everyone flinched and yet still no one said a word until Oven took a step forward looking towards the ground. "We all had a part to play in it there is no other way to put it." Katakuri reached towards your shirt lifting it up, seeing half of your whole torso covered in bandages only made his rage grow larger, nobody was leaving this room unscathed.

"(Y/n) who did what, tell me, now"

If you weren't in the predicament you were in now usually you would feel bad for them, but after what they had done you could give a rats ass about what they had coming to them, whatever Katakuri was about to do they deserve it. So you had no problem telling him who did what out of all of them.

"Smoothie broke my rib"

Smoothie looked at you with hatred in her eyes mixed with fear

"Cracker cut my lip by slapping me"

Cracker scowled at you angrily

"Oven choked me"

Oven just continued to look to the ground

"Diafuku slapped me to the ground"

Diafuku looked at you as if he was telling you that when this was over he would do it again, scoffing at you

"Perospero hit me in my rib with his staff"

Perospero turned away looking anywhere but his younger brother

"And those three kicked me when I got here"

They just glared at you sweating bullets, none of them probably think you would sell them out.

To bad for them they were dead wrong. Honestly you felt no remorse for snitching on them, they caused you pain for dumb reasons, some for answers that could clearly be given to them by they're brother when he saw fit and others you believe it was just for petty revenge.

"Brûlée take (y/n) to the hospital and wait for me there I will be along shortly"

Brûlée gave a curt nod not even giving her siblings a glance before rushing into a mirror to a hospital. Katakuri looked towards his siblings, each one of them hurt the woman he held dear to them. Three of them he had warned before so he had just as much anger at them just like the rest. With speed nobody could have predicted Katakuri moved towards smoothie pushing his palm deep into her stomach before he sent her flying back into the wall breaking a mirror.

"Katakuri what the hell!"

Katakuri ignored his brothers he moved towards them stealthy and quick one by one, Punching Cracker, Oven, and Diafuku in the face, Kicking Mont-d-Or, Amande, and Galette, and punching Perospero in the stomach. All of them had hit the wall in pain, all of them shocked that they're older brother had actually put his hands on them. This was not like him at all, though the pain all of them wondered exactly who this woman was just to make they're brother do this.  
Katakuri may have never put his hands on his siblings before but this was to far, the only person to give him affection they had to hurt, they honestly didn't have a reason too which pissed him off even more.

"She is mine, and none of you are to ever be seen near her or involved in anything to do with her, if you speak of this to anyone, even each other, we will have another discussion, and it will not be just some little sibling chit chat."

And with that Katakuri made his way inside the mirror Brûlée had just left in moments ago leaving his siblings bruised and confused. They all say there not saying a word, but one thing remained on there mind. Did they really hurt someone that important to they're brother?

Katakuri made his way inside your hospital room Brûlée was speaking to him, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. All of this was his fault, he wasn't careful enough, he had slipped up, no that wasn't the only thing. It was his fault for thinking he could have any happiness in his life other than the one made out for him. He had his duties as a sweet commander and that's all he could ever have, he wasn't meant to have things like love or feelings for that matter. He had to end this, he had to make sure you never got hurt again. He didn't care if it broke his heart, he didn't care that he would never find happiness like you gave him, he didn't care that he would be alone for the rest of his life. As long as you were safe, as long as your were protected that's what mattered the most to him. He couldn't stand seeing those bruises on your body knowing that his siblings had done it, he also couldn't live with himself knowing it was somehow his fault. He should have known that he was never meant to be happy.

"Brûlée give me a minute to talk to  
(y/n) go find Pudding I will meet you both later"

Brûlée nodded smiling at you before saying goodbye and taking her leave, Katakuri took a seat by your bed and stared, you could see the sadness in his eyes. You instantly knew that he blamed himself but you couldn't have that it wasn't his fault none of this was.

"Katakuri don't be sad, I don't blame you, just please keep all of your siblings away from me from now on, I want to meet none of them ever again just Pudding and Brûlée alright. I won't ever speak ill of them because they are your siblings but please for my sake keep them away from me Kata-Kun"

Katakuri shook his head

"It's not that simple (y/n) what If the cycle just repeats itself I don't want you to ever get hurt again because of me, I wasn't meant to have happiness like this (y/n). I want you to know that I care for you more deeply than you will ever know, not only for what you are but for what I am when I am with you, I care for you not only for what you have made of yourself but for what you making me, I care for you for the part of me that you bring out. In reality I'm lying i don't care for you, i love you, you make me truly and utterly happy and yet I can't give you the same happiness and comfort because of how my family is. So that's why I have to let you go, to protect you we can no longer be together"

You shook your head, no

no

no

no

He couldn't leave you he promised, he couldn't take the only love you ever felt and let it go, he just couldn't. He was always there, he was always making you smile, blush, you always thought of ways to make him happy, making new recipes of doughnuts for him. All these little things made you so happy, made you smile every morning because he was the best part about your day. He was the only thing giving you hope to find love and yet he just took all of the hope you had for your future together and crushed it. What was the point, why did he make you fall for him if he was just going to give up, you wanted to cry but you couldn't because of all the tears you let out from the pain of your injuries, now you had to cry from the pain in your heart. But you couldn't, and you were honestly glad, how dare he, how dare he come in your life and make a place in your heart just to move out. He lied, he was acting just like the others, leaving you just like the others you couldn't take it anymore, you couldn't take any of it anymore. The next words that came out your mouth were lies you didn't mean them, but that's the only thing you could say.

"Then leave and never come back, I regret letting you in my life, your just like all the others."

Katakuri said nothing only looking at you with eyes of sadness, you felt good seeing that, he felt the pain that you felt from his words just like he did yours.

"I trusted you, you promised, all of it was just lies, I got hurt by your siblings for nothing more than for you to leave me, I tried to put on a brave face just for you, but now i see it was all worthless, go, just leave me alone I never want to see you again not in my cafe not in my home not anywhere just go!"

Katakuri was still silent he got up from his seat moving towards you, he knew you couldn't move so he could do it while you couldn't see, he pulled down his scarf a little kissing your forehead. He moved away from you putting his scarf back in place, "I do love you (y/n) you were my only happiness in a very long time, you will be in my heart and mind every day" And those were Katakuri's last words before he left, you turned over crying nothing hurt more than your heart right now, you didn't care a bout your injuries they were nothing compared to the heart break you just suffered. The only thing you wanted to do was to take your cold words back but you couldn't, you wanted to tell him that you loved him too but you couldn't, and you never would, it's not like you had the chance to anymore. That night was the worse pain you had went through it hurt worse than all your past memories, if you had to compare it to anything it would have to be when you got abandoned. It was the same scenario just different people your parents had left you, now the man you loved had left you.

 

Brûlée was in Puddings house waiting for Katakuri to return, she had hoped everything was ok but she had a bad feeling. "Don't worry Brûlée I'm sure everything's fine"

Brûlée nodded Pudding was right she just had to think positive, moments later Katakuri had came through the door looking sad and defeated. He had never been see this way, both sisters rushed over towards him wanting to bombarded him with questions but waited for him to speak first. Katakuri said nothing sitting on the floor putting his head in his hands, neither of the sisters knew what happened but they know it couldn't have been good so they just held they're brother by his torso comforting him the best they could. Even though Katakuri was being comforted by two people he knew cared about him he still felt so alone inside. And no matter how much he tried to make it go away it wouldn't.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been three weeks sense you and Katakuri had seen each other, you had come to terms that it was over, didn't mean you still weren't sad about it. You honestly felt a little guilty faintly thinking you could have changed Katakuri's mind. Maybe if you just fought harder, maybe if you didn't say those harsh words, maybe if you told him you loved him too. Now you had nothing but regrets always looking back on the night that Katakuri left. Mixed with the hurt was also anger, how could he be so selfish not even asking you if that's what you wanted. He chose to leave on his own and it upset you that he claimed to be thinking about you when he was only doing it one sided. You tried to throw yourself into your work so you could forget about the heartbreak, but no matter how many hours you worked you still had to come home to the late night silence and alone time. Your mind was your worst enemy and so was silence, your mind was allowed to wander to all the things you tried to forget and suppress. All the moments of your regrets and shames coming back to haunt you like a bad dream. A nightmare, that's all you wish this was, it seemed as though you were always living a nightmare when ever you found at least one spec of happiness. Living like this was stressful to you, it's like you wish for so many things and work hard to achieve your dreams but the one thing you truly want is always out of reach, love. You wanted nothing more than for Katakuri to hold you in his large arms running his fingers through your hair easily putting you to sleep. Those were the things you truly missed the little things that made you fall for him in the first place. But you couldn't dwell on that now, you had to focus on your career, that's all you had left now and it seems that it's all that mattered.

 

"Katakuri you cant just stay in my house eating chocolate all day to take away your sadness, be a man and go see (y/n) already and tell her you were wrong!"

"He won't because he's being an idiot"

"Not helping Brûlée "

Katakuri tuned his sisters out just as he has been doing for the past two weeks, for the first week he went on a mission and no he didn't fail but he wasn't focused the whole time. He had asked for time off, honestly it irritated him how living with his family was a full time job. When he asked for time off in the cake chateau his siblings tried confronting him to apologize and ask what was going on with him, but he just ignored them like they didn't even exists. He didn't even spare them a glare, they had ruined the only happiness he had gotten in years he couldn't even look at them without wanting to hit them again. So he stayed with Pudding for him time off, at first she had tried comforting him about his decision while Brûlée scolded him for it. Now Pudding was on Brûlée's side telling him to fix with he had done. Honestly he wanted to make things right with (y/n) but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he had acted like a coward leaving her to protect her. But he couldn't look her in the eye knowing she was hurt because of him, he had failed her as a boyfriend, what kind of man was he if he couldn't protect her.

"Katakuri you need to put an end to this you miss her don't you"

"It doesn't matter I wasn't man enough to protect her"

Brûlée stood up getting in her brothers face, she had enough of his wining, this man was not her brother and she refused to let him continue to say he couldn't protect (y/n) or anyone else for that matter.

"Listen Katakuri! you fought for her and that's all that matters right, running away wont do you any good and besides you just up and left her did you even ask if that's what she wanted"

Katakuri just sat there not saying a word, he didn't think of it that way he didn't ask if that's what she wanted not just him. He didn't even want to leave (y/n) he just believed it was the right thing to do for her.

"And I know you so I know you didn't, Katakuri your doing it again making decisions without thinking if that's even what the other person wants, when you hid your face because of what happened to me I was devastated I didn't want you to ever hide your face but I wanted to respect your decision."

Pudding nodded speaking up as well

"Katakuri your letting our family dictate your life just like mama does mine, you shouldn't let they're terrible ways dictate who you can and cant be with if you love (y/n) like you say you do go after her and do whatever it takes to get her back, now that you know about Smoothie and the others you can prevent it from now on, don't be afraid to be selfish for yourself and not think of your siblings for once.

Katakuri stood on his feet, more determined than he had been in weeks. Brûlée and Pudding were right, he couldn't choose for (y/n) on what was the right decision and he couldn't let his fickle family dictate who he chooses to spend his time with. He was going to go to the cafe and ask  
(y/n) for forgiveness. Without so much as a word he picked up his sisters hugging them, he don't know were he would be if it wasn't for them he didn't know if he'd even do half the stuff he has done just to be with (y/n).

Katakuri made his way towards the cafe that use to give him joy whenever being in sight, now it filled him with nervousness in his chest. What if (y/n) rejected him immediately, she had said she never wanted to see him again. Maybe it was a bad idea to return, he had already put her through so much maybe this really was a mistake. Katakuri stood outside contemplating if he should really go in or not.

Jun made his way outside, seeing Katakuri made his blood boil, he had known what happened and he was not about to let this man anywhere near this cafe.

"(Y/n) does not want to see you, you are not welcome here, please don't come back" and with those words he made his way back on the inside, Katakuri wasn't surprised but he was hurt, maybe this is the same pain  
(y/n) felt when he called things off. He deserved this but he wouldn't give up, he would come back everyday if he had to just so you would talk to him, he just hoped you would at least talk to him once so he could apologize.

Jun made his way behind the counter seeing you give him a strange look he sighed.

"I know you want to speak with him but he hurt you, he needs to know that he cant just do things like that and come back like ever things fine, trust me I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy is fine but don't just go back every time he does something stupid."

You nodded looking down with sad eyes, you didn't want to admit it but Jun was right Katakuri had hurt you, you were no better though. You had hurt him with your words and that's even worse but before you gave in you had to know how serious he was about you. And he did, because for eight days straight Katakuri came back everyday waiting for you to say something, on the third day you were ready to rush outside and hug him but Jun held you back. After he left today you were just sad you just wanted to speak to him without Jun getting in the way. Tonight was going to be just like all the others, thinking of Katakuri with the thoughts that he would get bored and just give up all together. That scared you to death, it was to the point to were you were about to punch Jun just to get him out of your way. Coming closer towards the house you see a giant dark figure lingering by your door, you moved a little closer towards the light to get a better look. You don't know if peoples heart can literally skip a beat but you know yours did, there in all his glory was Katakuri.

 

His piercing eyes looking at you, his muscular arms crossed, his pants fitting snug on his hips and his short magenta hair rustling through the wind. He had never been more handsome as he was now while giving you that look, it made you feel wanted, like he had been waiting for you to come back to him. You slowly approached him still keeping eye contact with him every step of the way, he always had that effect on you never wanting to look at anyone but him. He was always eye catching, sense the first day he walked into your cafe he didn't know it but your eyes always lingered back to him no matter how much work you had to do. Finally in front of him you looked up to meet his eyes once again, you waited for him to speak once you knew how he felt you knew you could say what you have been aching to for a while now.

"(Y/n) I'm sorry that I was only thinking of what I thought was best, I didn't even ask if it's what you wanted as well, I know I broke your trust by leaving and it is going to be hard to win back what we had built, but I'm willing to wait and willing to do whatever it takes just to see you be mine again, I miss you, I miss you so fucking much please tell me I have a chance please just one more chance is all I need"

All throughout Katakuri's speech you could do nothing but nod, so he did know what he had done, he did really want to win you back but you had to tell him some things too things had to be different now.

"Katakuri I just want to let you know right now that I love you too I wanted to tell you that night you left but I was so angry. And I'm sorry I used my words to hurt you just because you had hurt me" Katakuri made his way to move down and hug you but you stopped him from doing so. "But just so you know you can't just hurt me like that and try to come back so were moving slow again, were having a no touchy relationship for right now.

Katakuri looked at you with glaring eyes, you knew he wouldn't like that but he had to know what he did was stupid and he can't just do stuff like that.

"Fine, but just to let you know I won't stay hands free with you for long, if you tempt me I will treat you as my woman again fight me if you wish but I honestly don't care if you do."

You didn't think that all the way through, yes he was willing to wait but for how long, and how will you get him to keep his hands to himself. Maybe you were overacting by the whole no touching and when you realized their would be no cuddling you regret even saying it yourself.

 

True to his word Katakuri did not touch you as requested, it was honestly worse for you than for him. He didn't seem to be bothered about the situation at all, you on the other hand missed his arms wrapped around you and how he always played in your hair or tickled you. While the days flew by you felt more and more like an idiot, but you couldn't give up. Not only were you not about to give Katakuri the satisfaction of knowing you couldn't reap what you sew, but it was too embarrassing to admit it to him that you want him to hold you. Even after being with him for a while you still get so shy around him, Katakuri doesn't know it but when he looks at you with those cold yet captivating eyes you always look away to blush, not because you don't like the attention. The whole day at your cafe you thought the universe was playing a cruel game with you, because it seemed like ever person who stepped into your cafe today was a couple. From young teen, to adult, to old only couples sat at your tables. Seeing all the love surrounded around you in the room made you sad all over again. You didn't want to but you had to admit this made you miss Katakuri even more. As well as made you think if what if he and you were like this, going out on dates being affectionate in public. But that would never happen, not with his family at least, and you still stand by what you said never wanting to meet another sibling of his again, you didn't even want to ever meet his mother. It never left your mind, but you also ponder the idea on how you and Katakuri would grow as a couple if you never even seen the mans face. You never asked him what was under his scarf because you didn't want to pry. People hide things for many reason and you wanted Katakuri to tell you or better yet show you what he was hiding when he was ready. As a good girlfriend you would wait and not pressure him or overly ask him to show you his face. All the couples had left and now you were more lonely than you were before. At the end of the night walking home you noticed how Katakuri hasn't showed up lately and when he did its not like how it usually was, he really was taking your words to heart not even giving you a caress on the cheek. You got home and got ready for bed not even expecting any show of your giant boyfriend tonight. You were conflicted with yourself, could you really keep up this act, you weren't upset with Katakuri anymore but was it really time to end this. You got your answer when you woke up In the dead of night unable to sleep properly, you were used to Katakuri being there at night before you went to sleep letting you end your night at ease but now that he wasn't allowed to touch you he barley showed himself in your home. You were going to end this stupid agreement tomorrow even if you had to suck up your pride to do it. The next day you wanted to confront Katakuri and tell him the deal is off that he could touch you again, and yet he didn't show up again. So you waited, and waited, and waited, after the two days went by you were fed up and decided to take matters into your own hands. The next morning you left your house on a mission, you had told Jun it was up to him to run the cafe today. You didn't know what was going on but your were going to find out what was happening and you knew just the person to ask.

 

Getting on a small ferry you make your way towards Cocoa island, if anyone knew what was going on it was Pudding, you thought of Brûlée as well but you really didn't know how you would get a hold of her. You weren't allowed in the seducing woods and you were not about to take the risk of finding out what would happen if you were to be caught. After your last experience you were alert and always aware of your surroundings, you would not set yourself up for failure to be the once naive girl you were to think that this place was safe. Nowhere is safe in reality, and it sunk in deep for you the day you got taken by the Charlotte's, you don't fear them anymore you wouldn't give them that satisfaction of thinking you fear them, but that doesn't mean you can't be cautious. You made your way towards Pudding's house, you felt kind of odd walking to her house showing up unannounced and uninvited. But you had to know what was going on you were starting to worry about Katakuri, getting closer and closer you finally reach Puddings door giving it a couple of knocks. You waited a while before you were starting to get nervous, maybe she wasn't at home and you had made this trip all for nothing, turning around ready to walk away from your embarrassing scene the door opens and you hear puddings voice. "(Y/n) is that you what a surprise come in come in." You turn around quickly making your way into the door keeping your head down, its a good thing you didn't do anything stupid like run away or trip while trying to get away. It would be so embarrassing for Pudding to see you like that. "So what brings you here, I'm surprised Katakuri isn't with you sense you came all the way out here." "Well that's the thing he hasn't been around much so I was worried so I was hoping you could tell me if something is going on" Pudding put her hand up covering her mouth trying to contain her laughter. You didn't know what was so funny but maybe she does know what was going on, "Well after you told Katakuri he couldn't touch you he kinda got upset and started saying he wasn't going show up unless you wanted him to touch you again because he missed you all the time you were broken up, so him not being able to hug you and stuff anymore kinda got on his nerves when he did come and see you" You facepalmed shaking your head, that man was something else although you couldn't help but point out it was your fault, you wanted him to hold you again and yet he was only doing what you had asked and even if he was upset about it he wasn't going to crack until you did first. "Well can you please tell him to come meet me so I can call off the stupid rule" "I'll do you one better why not take you to him"

You were full of excitement, you had never seen Katakuri's island or his home, he always slept over at your place but now you would get to see his. You had butterfly's and you couldn't slow down the fast beating of your heart, just the thought of going to Katakuri's home made you feel so shy. Although you wouldn't know his reaction of you showing up at his place, you wanted to continue on more than ever. You wanted to get this stupid agreement over with, not having Katakuri touch you was obviously upsetting to you both so you would jut call off the rule. Especially after learning that Katakuri wasn't even going to come see you until you do, honestly you didn't know why you didn't just call the man and tell him over the phone. But you were being irrational and quickly made your way to his sisters island just to get information. You had never done anything like that before but the thought of Katakuri not coming to see you anymore just didn't sit right with you, you assumed the worse and look what it got you, information you could have easily gotten with just a phone call. But you think to yourself if you had called you wouldn't be on the journey you were on now, going to another island but not just any island it was Katakuri's island, his home. And you were just about to barge in uninvited, fear twisted in your chest you didn't think about Katakuri having a bad reaction to seeing you, what if he didn't like the fact you had made your way to his house unannounced. Most people didn't like that, hell even you didn't like that but there was not turning back now because you and Pudding had made it to the island at last.

Walking through Katakuri's island you couldn't help but look at all the bread and pastry's in awe, no matter how long you lived in sweet city you knew about all the other islands and that they were made up of various of different foods though you had never got to visit them yourself. You and Pudding reached the far end of the city and came up to a giant house, it looked huge and you knew exactly who it belonged to, you knew only someone like Katakuri would own this house. "Welp let's make our way to the door pudding" Walking up to the giant gate you wondered how you would get in until it opened on its own, just like most of the things in Totto land you seen it had a face, so it was alive you, should have known. Walking towards the doors decorated with beautiful dark wood pudding pulled out a key and unlocked the door, afterwards she made her way back towards the exit. "Wait Pudding were are you going" "I'm leaving so you guys can sort this out I'll be in town head on in" And before you could reply she had made her way back through the crowd in the city. You took a moment to compose yourself, you were about to step into Katakuri's house unannounced and yes it seemed crazy but you were on a mission and you were going to get it done. Making your way in, the doors closed behind you quietly not even making a sound leaving you now in Katakuri's big and empty seeming house. You didn't hear anything no talking, no water running, no music, no doors closing, not a peep. It would be wrong of you to be waiting in Katakuri's house while he wasn't even here, but you didn't want to be waiting outside like an idiot just in case he was, so you made your way through the big house trying to find any sighs of your boyfriend. Making your way though the halls you walked with cautious steps, you weren't afraid but nervous, Pudding gave you the OK to come in here but was this really a good idea. You stopped hearing faint noises coming down from the end of the hall. It was a little darker in the area so you moved closer but the more you walked the more scared you had gotten. The faint noises get louder and louder, you end up in front of double doors big just like the front of the house. They were hiding the source of the noise, you took time to think about what you should do. You would hate to snoop into Katakuri's house but you also wanted to know if it was him waiting behind those doors. Gathering up all the courage you could and with all the strength you could muster up you pushed the doors open. And what you saw in front of you had shocked you to the point of no return, laying there was Katakuri the man who had looked at you with so much love and adoration, the man who made you laugh and feel safe with him no matter what. But this time you didn't feel safe, and those eyes that looked at you were no longer filled with love. This time Katakuri's eyes looked at you with pure anger and rage and you had no clue why, until you for the fist time looked at Katakuri's full face and you now knew why he was so angry.

 

Because you finally see what's fully beneath the scarf.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know they're will be a lemon in this chapter so beware if you don't like that kind of stuff. And I'm a virgin myself so if it's not up to your standards then I apologize. lol remember vote and comment also let me know if you guys want more lemony scenes. P.S safe sex is good sex always use a condom kids. PLEASE RE READ IT HAS BEEN UPDATED SORRY FOR ERRORS

You were calm on the outside, but on the inside you were panicking, Katakuri was so angry. He had gotten up from his laying down position pulling his scarf back up and was now looking at you with cold dead eyes. You didn't know what was wrong, was he really upset that you walked in on him, that you saw his face? Honestly, seeing Katakuri laying down, mouth filled with doughnuts you didn't see anything wrong with that, but you did see a new side to the usually secluded man that you have never seen before. His teeth they didn't scare you but intrigued you, you wondered was he born with them, and how did he get those scars, is that as wide as he can open his mouth. While you were in your own world you didn't notice Katakuri walking towards you with menacing slow steps. He reached down grabbing you by your arm and yanking you up towards him, with a painful scream you try to grab his hand to make him let you go but he just squeezes your arm tighter. "You saw me, what are you even doing here!"

"Katakuri your hurting me" "Answer me!" you looked up at him with tears in your eyes, suddenly Katakuri's cold eyes turn into eyes of horror and he quickly drops you. Luckily you fell on the couch or you would have been in more pain, you hold your arm staring at the man you love. Yet Katakuri couldn't meet your eyes, he only shook in anger and regret falling to his knees while holding his arms. This wasn't the Katakuri you knew, and you were the one at fault, if you had known seeing his mouth would upset him that much you would go back in time to change everything. Moving up from the couch you walked towards the still shaking male, no matter how much your other arm throbbed in pain you moved in front of his open legs and moved to hug his torso as much as you could. Being so smaller than him didn't help much, but at least Katakuri could understand what you were trying to do. You continued to hold him while he shook, and you wouldn't let go until he was done and ready to talk.

"Do you think I'm a monster? You do don't you!"

You quickly looked up to Katakuri shaking your head, "No I don't, why would you think that"

Katakuri scoffed, "What do you mean why do I think that, look at my fucking mouth. Do you think its normal to have teeth like this. I was always ridiculed and bullied because of my mouth people would call me a gulper eel, they would all run away from me just because I looked like a freak."

"And not only was I bullied, when they couldn't get to me they attacked Brûlée, I am the reason she has that scar in the first place, it's all my fault if I had covered up sooner, if I didn't look like a monster it wouldn't have happened. And you know what the worst part is, my own mother even thinks of me as a freak, she would always look at me funny or tell me that I was scaring her with my mouth, MY OWN NAME IS EVEN MOCKING ME IM CALLED DOGTOOTH." Katakuri pulled off his scarf from his face, you could see all the emotion, all the hurt, all the pain.

 

"Do you know what its like to never be able to show yourself because your afraid of everyone judging you, hurting the ones you love, afraid of being called a monster your whole life, everyone looking at you like an attraction, fearing you because your different, afraid of never finding love because you felt like no one would love you with a face like this. And when your own mother even tells you to cover up, that she can't stand looking at you, it hurts."

You listened to every word, and you felt completely heart broken. He seemed so strong and yet he has been through so much, no matter how hard Katakuri fought at the end of the day he was still sad. He didn't want to always cover his face, he didn't want others to judge him, he just wanted to be accepted. Yet the world is cruel you knew people fear what they couldn't understand or feared people who were different. It even hurt to know that Katakuri at some point must have thought you would be afraid of him too if he showed you his face. But you weren't, his looks didn't change how you felt about him and no matter what others though about him you thought he looked so handsome especially with his cute fangs poking out.

"Katakuri, I'm sorry you had to go through that but I just want you to know that I don't think your a monster at all and I don't care about your mouth your very handsome so don't call yourself that anymore" "But I am a monster, I don't even know how I ended up like this my brothers Oven and Diafuku they look normal, so why did I come out like this, it's like somethings wrong with me. You saw me, I look like a animal when I eat and even you probably think it's gross. I don't want you to pity me just because your my girlfriend, if you even still wanna be with me.

You gave a huff and pouted, if Katakuri wasn't going to believe your words then you were going to show him how you felt about him regardless of what he though about himself. You grabbed onto his vest climbing up, you arm had stopped hurting and you were focused on only Katakuri right now. "(Y/n) what are you doing", you don't even answer, you reach the top and wrap one arm around Katakuri's neck and another one cups his cheek. Katakuri puts one hand behind your back supporting you, "Katakuri I love you and I think your fangs are cute so stop saying your a monster stupid."

With those being your final words you crash your lips on to his, at first it took him a minute to respond but he started to move his lips in sink with yours, you were so happy that you had walked in on him, you could finally kiss the man you loved. Katakuri slipped his tongue out licking your lips asking for entrance,opening your mouth you let the thick long muscle explore your mouth. You were so overwhelmed, you had never experienced a kiss like this, your tiny tongue moved out of your mouth to wrestle with Katakuri's larger one. At that moment you didn't even care about anything anymore, your hands moved into Katakuri's short hair raking your fingers through the soft locks, that sent shivers up his spine. He moved to stand up, holding you securely by your thighs while moving towards the bed. Katakuri lays you down softly and breaks the kiss, your face is flushed red when you see a string of saliva connecting you. Looking at Katakuri you can feel more than your face flush, you could feel the heat and slight wetness between your thighs. "Katakuri, more" you didn't have to say anything else, especially noticing the very large tent in Katakuri's pants. He removed his gloves and vest, leaning back down he leans toward you carefully nibbling you ear not wanting to hurt you with his sharp teeth, moving down further he began to leave kisses all over your neck, even giving you a slight love bite. Moving down toward your lower half he removed your pants and shirt and moved back slowly taking you in, you moved to cover yourself only to be stopped by Katakuri, he pinned your wrist above you. "Do not stop me from looking at whats mine understand" you said nothing only giving a slight nod of the head. Removing your bra, Katakuri flicked one of your nipples with his tongue while lightly pinching the other one between his fingers. He carefully started to suck on your breast not wanting his teeth to hurt you, yet it did hurt a little, the mix between the pleasure and pain only aroused you more. "Ahhhh Katakuri" removing himself from your breast, while slowly removing your panties Katakuri wasted no time spreading your legs widely before giving your pussy a slow long lick. Without any hesitation he continued to lick and slurp every in inch of your pussy, your soft but constant moans was enough to motivate the man to keep enjoying his meal. Moving up Katakuri began to flick your clit back and forth with the tip of his tongue while pushing one of his large fingers in your tight little hole. The feeling of Katakuri's large finger moving roughly in and out of you had made your moans grow louder. You couldn't help but scream a little when he placed a second finger inside, and yet you had never felt so good as you did now feeling Katakuri's fingers stretch you past your limits.  It made you more wet knowing he was stuffing you with his fingers, you needed more, your body grew hot when you grabbed your breast flicking your own nipples. You tried to speak but you couldn't form any words, this was to much, you wanted to warn Katakuri, "Kata I'm about to-" and before you could even finish Katakuri removed his fingers and replacing them with his tongue wiggling it around while moving it in and out of your soaking pussy. You tried bucking more into his face but Katakuri held down your thighs tightly squeezing them holding you in place. Letting out one last loud scream you squirted, Katakuri opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out to catch all of your juices, not minding the rest spraying onto his face. When you were finally done Katakuri leaned back down slurping all of what was left of your orgasm off of you making you squirm, you were so sensitive. Katakuri looked down at you licking his lips and fingers, you were so embarrassed that you had gotten him all wet like that you looked away not wanting to meet his eyes anymore. "Sorry I'm a messy eater" your face was completely red you couldn't take all this embarrassment in one day. "(Y/n) look at me, or I'll continue to make you squirt all night until you pass out."  
Now that had gotten your attention, you did not want to take the chance of that punishment. Katakuri unbuckled his belt and removed his pants and shoes, the only thing left on him were his black silk boxers. You saw the large tent poking out and to say you were worried was an understatement. You got even more frightened when Katakuri removed his boxers, he was huge, his dick so long and thick slightly swinging between his legs. You didn't know if you could take all of that let alone if it would even fit in you. "Kata I don't think it'll fit" "It will sweetheart, or I'll make it fit"  
Before you can even protest Katakuri grabbed his cock pointing it right towards your face. "Lick it", you didn't know what to say, you were a virgin and you had never done anything like this before. "I-I don't know what I'm doing" "Just treat it like a ice cream cone love"

You nod, even though you had no experience you wanted to make Katakuri feel good to so you were determined to do your best. You placed your hands over the thick shaft making him let go letting you take over, you lean down and began to leave small kisses on the tip and began swirling your tongue around it it. "Ahh, just like that (y/n),keep going." You laid your tongue out flat before dragging it down the shaft licking it all over, getting a better grip you squeeze both hands around the massive cock before pumping at a slow and steady pace while continuing to lick. Katakuri wanted to grip your hair and force his cock down your throat but he couldn't, it took all his willpower but he would go slow just for you. His mind wandered while you continued to pleasure him, he wanted to take his cock and slap it on that cute little tongue of yours, seeing you look at him with that flushed face and those lust filled eyes made him harder, he would take it easy on you this time, but he couldn't guarantee he would the next. 

 

While holding eye contact with Katakuri you began to put his dick in your mouth, hollowing your cheeks you started to suck him speeding up your movements. Grunting, Katakuri couldn't help but think this was the best day of his life, your mouth was hot and slick as you moved deeper down to suck more of him and every time you came back up your tongue swirled around his tip. You couldn't help but get more wet while sucking his cock, hearing Katakuri's deep humms made you shiver in delight, you wanted to hear more. Katakuri moved to buck inside of your mouth making you gag, but you loved it every moment of him thrusting his cock down your throat you couldn't help but moan around his shaft. The vibrations of your moans gave Katakuri so much more pleasure and before he could even cum he pulled himself out of your mouth. "Kata I wasn't done" "Next time I'll cum on your face, but for our first time I want it to be inside of you." 

 

Spreading your legs wide to accommodate his sized Katakuri began to line himself up with your entrance, "Wait, please be gentle with me...its my first time." Katakuri looked away a light pink blush covering his cheeks. "Mine as well" You honestly were surprised to hear that but considering he was always hiding himself it made more sense. "I'm glad, we get to share our first times with each other." Katakuri smiled at your answer, he felt as though any other woman would have laughed at him for being a virgin, he was glad to have a woman like you in his life. "This is gonna hurt ok so ill be quick" and without another warning Katakuri shoved himself inside of you making you let out a loud ear piercing scream, still being smaller than him you couldn't take all of him but it was enough. You let tears shed from your eyes, you were in so much pain and it didn't help that Katakuri was very large he stretched you way past your limits and the pain wasn't going away. Katakuri wiped away your tears whispering sweet nothings to you while the time past, it was a little over five minutes until you told him you were alright with him moving. Katakuri held your hips gently rubbing circles along your thighs, he wanted your first time to be sweet and slow. He thrust his hips slow but hard inside of you

"Ahh!" not used to the movement you clench yourself around Katakuri. Gritting his teeth at the feeling Katakuri stopped, letting you relax, you were so tight squeezing him in all the right ways, but it was difficult for Katakuri to move with you clenching down on him. "Relax, (Y/n)" you nod letting Katakuri know you were ready to continue, you take long deep breaths while Katakuri slowly caressed your body while his strokes became harder. It was a blissful feeling, you loved every second of his thick cock stretching you while he pounded inside of you, it  hit a certain spot that made your toes curl. "Katakuri, right there, ahhhh, faster i need more." But Katakuri leaned down silencing you with his lips, you knew this had to be painful for his back but your enjoyed the filling of his tongue caressing your own. Katakuri's hands moved down to your ass gripping the soft flesh and his hands slowly massaging it. The friction from Katakuri's relentless but slow strokes made every part of your body hot. Each kiss, lick, and bite from Katakuri was perfection he couldn't keep his hands off you. Katakuri couldn't take it anymore he was about to cum, your slick walls continued to squeeze him and all of your juices dripping down his dick turned him on even more. Katakuri moved his hand down towards your pussy using his thumb to roll around your clit in a fast motion. "ohhhh yes, yes, yes, Katakuri! I'm about to cum!" Katakuri used this chance to stop rubbing your clit and used both hands to slightly move you up. He began fucking you harder and harder but still going in his slow pace, all you felt was absolute pleasure and the lewd sounds of your pussy were echoing off the walls with your moans and Katakuri's deep growling. "Katakuri! ahhhhhhhhhhh!" you had squirted for the second time tonight, seeing your face while you came made Katakuri come undone your mouth open tongue out and tears on the brink of falling from your eyes. He followed along behind you letting his thrust move faster and rougher until thick seed spill into you not even caring that he could've gotten your pregnant.  
"Hmmmm it's so warm" Katakuri removed himself from you and falling down next to you on the side of the bed. You felt a dripping sensation, but you couldn't care less. "How was your first time, I wanted to go slow for you so it could be special, I thought I hurt you a little at the end though, you had tears in your eyes" You leaned over cuddling into the large man's side, while giving a small smile. "It was amazing, and no it just felt so good, how about you was I ok?" "You were perfect my love" You were so happy and relieved to hear it, you and Katakuri may have had your ups and downs but finding out his secret and making love to him all in the same day made everything you had been through worth it, you were finally with the man you loved and you both couldn't be any happier than you were now. It was complete comfortable silence, you both didn't need to talk you already knew how you felt about each other and neither of you were going anywhere. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the front door. Katakuri got up putting his pants on, you rose from the bed covering yourself with the large sheets, "Maybe its pudding" Katakuri nodded walking out to go answer the front door, you laid back down and decided you were going to rest a little Katakuri had tired you out. Opening the door Katakuri wished that his Haki was working at that time, because he instantly with every fiber of his being regretted opening the door. Standing there is Oven Diafuku Cracker Smoothie and Perospero all standing in front of his door, and they also brought a guest. And at that moment Katakuri felt his heart sink a little more. "Hello son, we need to have a chat." Katakuri watched his mother and siblings waltz into his house, he didn't appreciate this, he probably didn't need to see the future to already know what this was about. As everyone made they're way inside, Oven was the last to enter he whispered something to him before making his way towards the others. "I didn't want to go through with this I'm sorry" Katakuri rolled his eyes, he didn't doubt that Oven really was sorry, but he didn't have time for this today. He had just made love to the woman who had his heart, he just wanted to rest with her in his arms. But it seemed like that wasn't going to happen because now he had to deal with this bullshit. Katakuri moved to take a seat by Oven waiting for his mother to speak up.  "So Katakuri, we didn't interrupt your sleep did we?"  That's not the only thing you interrupted. "No mama" unknown to him Oven was looking at him strangely, sniffing around, when he picked up the smell Oven made a face of disgust and then surprise. "Well then let's talk about this young lady you have been seeing" He knew it, Katakuri could already tell they were here to ruin his happiness once again. To bad for them that he wouldn't have it this time, he was really getting tired of this shit. "With all do respect mama your children around this table ruined any chance I even had with the woman after what they had done, so there is no reason to be here its too late shes done with me, you can ask Brûlée, I broke up with her at the hospital for her safety, and I'm still very upset about it so please get them out I have nothing to say to them, I already know that's the other reason your here to have us talk it out." Mama just pointed at the door, "Well there you have it children, your brother doesn't want to forgive you right now, although Katakuri family is more important than some random little girl get over it." Katakuri folded his arms and squeezed his hands tighter around his biceps, (y/n) was more than just some random woman to pass the time, but he couldn't let his mother know that, she wouldn't understand what it was like not to just use people that care about you. Just look at all the kids she had but not one husband in sight, she went through so many of them over his youth and even his adulthood that she was the last one he would take relationship advice from. All of them got up from the table and made they're way out, Katakuri couldn't believe this really was the level of petty of his family, they had brought their mother all the way to his island just to stop him from seeing one small and innocent woman. Oven was the last to leave once again and this time he laid a hand on his shoulder and gave a wiggle of the eyebrows. "We both know that we did interrupt something"  Katakuri grew stiff, he couldn't believe that he had forgotten that he had just finished his round with (y/n), someone was bound to notice and it just had to be Oven. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Katakuri nodded but he only had a little faith that Oven would keep that promise. He locked the door and made his way back into the room, he had to tell (y/n) what had happen just in case they tried something else. As he made his way into the room (y/n) was wide awake with a deplorable look on her face. "What's wrong sweets." You looked at him smiling a little at the cute nickname, but then your mind wanders back to earlier. You had tried to find out who was at the door so you put on a shirt of Katakuri's and snuck out and took a peak. It was his family, at first you were going to hide in the room again they were the last people you wanted to see. Plus his mother was here that woman was huge and you were not going to meet her ever, especially under these conditions. But before you made your way back you had heard everything big mom said, and everything Katakuri said. You weren't upset at Katakuri, he knew that he had to lie to protect you, and it's not like you weren't grateful for it you really didn't ever want to meet his mother, but what she had said it bothered you in some way, what kind of mother did Katakuri really have? Your original mother wasn't any better but you had gotten an angel of a new mother when you were adopted but Katakuri has had to deal with this woman for so long.  "I heard everything your mom said, and also what you said, Katakuri does your mother really not care if your happy or not."  Katakuri looked away nodding he knew that if it was benefiting her then his mother would choose an arranged marriage rather than letting her children find true love any day. "We are her kids, she has all of us so she has people to do what she needs them to without being disloyal to her, she would always tell us she was our mother and our upmost loyalty is to her, she would arrange marriages benefiting herself before ever letting us find true love" The more Katakuri spoke the more you started to dislike his mother, honestly you had heard about big mom, always bullying and taking from other islands just for food, honestly you get she was a pirate but she was really going around killing thousands of people just for food. And you also heard about her food tantrums how she would go on rampage until she got what she wanted to eat, you had even heard about her killing one of her own kids after they had tried to stop her. This woman was bat shit crazy and didn't deserve to be a mom I bet if they weren't so afraid someone would have called child services on her ass a long time ago every time she had a child. But you weren't going to tell Katakuri that, even though he was upset about the situation, you knew you could never bad talk his mother, not only would he not stand for it but honestly it was rude to do it to in front of his face. So all the angry thoughts you had would continue to stay in your mind, unless he asked for your opinion of course. "Well enough about them, what do you wanna do now" "How about we go head to my house, then we can make snacks and watch TV on my snail, plus ill make you some special doughnuts" Katakuri raised a brow at you probably wondering what you meant by watching TV on your snail. You would have to explain to him about your parents being loaded. As you and Katakuri made your way to your house you had explained to him more about your childhood, he didn't say a word until you were finished, just looking at you with unreadable eyes. "And that's everything"  "I'm glad you had wonderful people find you, they raised an amazing woman, but do you ever think about your real parents and how they're doing" You shook your head furiously "No and if i do Its only negative thoughts, I could never respect people who leave they're kids to fend for themselves like that. They're are people who can't have kids who would give anything to have the opportunity to even have even one child only once. Then you have horrible people who leave they're kids, don't take care of them, don't give them any type of love or love one more than the other. You laid down and had children so what's the point of neglecting them, they didn't ask to be here! What kind of monster do you have to be to neglect your own child, to hurt them, abusing them for no reason at all, they depend on you from the moment they're born and you treat them like nothing but dirt or strangers" And at this point you had tears coming out of your eyes, talking about your parents made you so angry, how could people be so cruel just leaving a child to die in a house all alone. Katakuri picked you up wrapping his arms around your small frame hugging you tightly in his chest. You let out your tears all over his chest while he softly caressed your hair leaning down to place a sweet long kiss on your forehead. You had been through so much as a child, and yet you had gotten a lot back in life, yet the past still haunted you. He couldnt help but think how strong you were, you had a terrible childhood with shitty parents and horrible relationships, just to end up with with amazing parents, and somehow ended up in his life. Katakuri couldn't be anymore grateful that such a sweet woman like you had came in his life, he would never regret giving you his heart. Hearing everything you said if he wasn't upset much with his siblings before he was as angry as the day he was when he found out they hurt you, he wouldn't let anyone dare to harm you again. You had been through so much and he refuse to let you be unhappy, he had took away your smile once, he wouldn't dare do it again let alone let anyone else do it. "Shhh don't cry sweets, you have wonderful parents now that love you right and you have me to love you as well so don't cry over them they don't deserve your tears." You gave a slight nod grateful that he was there to comfort you. Honestly you couldn't wait for Katakuri to meet your parents one day, they would love him. "Let's go to bed yeah" Giving another nod you fell asleep on Katakuri's chest while he held you close. The next morning Katakuri had walked you to work, he couldn't stay today his mother had business for him to do today, but now after walking you to work he was super late. You had told him to rush and not bother to see you off to work, the last thing you wanted was his crazy mother to be upset with him. After giving your face a quick pinch he was on his way off. Katakuri didn't show that much affection in public but you knew what he meant with his weird little gestures. Katakuri didn't tell you but he was still worried about letting you stay alone half the time, he still dint know if his family would be up to something. That was the last thing he needed right now, not wanting to be more late than he already was he made his way to the whole cake chateau as quickly as he could, when he finally did make it everyone looked at him with puzzled eyes and so did he. He wasn't told that this would be a meeting, but he ignored they're eyes taking a seat next to Oven. "Katakuri finally you made it next time hurry up, I won't tell you again about keeping me waiting." Katakuri did nothing but nod, all of a sudden Zeus flew in the window. "Ah there you are Zeus never mind ever ones here", Zeus just nodded but whispering something into mama's ear. She gave a look but didn't say anything about it, after the meeting Big mom thought about what Zeus had told her. "Mama I saw Katakuri with some woman by a cafe he wasn't by the cake chateau when I was trying to find him". If Katakuri thought he could just lie to her about that little toy he had he was surly mistaken, she was about to find out who this little girl was. And put a end to it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ CHAPTER NINE AGAIN IF YOU MISSED THE LEMON AND EXTRA ENDING ADDED IT HAS BEEN UPDATED

After Katakuri left to go to his meeting you had walked in, Jun already being there to help set up was giving you a weird look but you just ignored it, even though Katakuri has been around long enough maybe he still wasn't fond of him. "Your walking funny (y/n) Is there something you wanna tell me." You stopped, becoming stiff you almost choked on your own air, you thought you could hide it well but apparently not. Your thighs ached terribly but you could walk it off without it being noticed, but after having to act normal around Katakuri your legs probably couldn't take much movement anymore. You knew this would happen, it didn't hurt badly just ached you didn't want Katakuri to feel bad but it is inevitable he is literally a sixteen feet tall giant compared to you. "I had a rough night and I really don't want to talk about it ok" you laughed a little at your statement Jun was your friend but the last thing you wanted to do was to talk with him about your sex life. "Fine he is hurting you but not in a bad way so I guess I could drop the topic." Your face grew more red than a fire truck, you had to make sure to never come to work after having sex, if you did you wouldn't doubt that even the customers would notice you walking like Pinocchio. The day was going out smoothly for the most part you were finally happy and safe.

But like all good things they come to an end don't they

"(Y/n) those idiots are back!" you looked outside to see those three siblings Katakuri banned from your cafe outside once again. "Leave out the back, hurry!" you didn't want to leave, you wanted to stand by your cafe and be brave, but you and Jun both knew that wasn't an option dealing with these people. You ran towards the back, you gave Jun once last glance you hoped he would be ok, before you dashed through the door and left as quietly as you could. You ran as fast as your legs could take you, your chest tightened as you were struggling to breath. Fear, you knew the feeling all to well, but this time the fear wast for you it was for someone else. The feeling of regret seemed in deep when you realized you had left Jun, worthless you felt absolutely worthless. What did those monsters want this time, was they're life really that boring that they have to pick on an innocent cafe owner. Even if you were dating there brother, it's quite pathetic how all three of them had to come for one girl. You had made it to your house but when you saw more Charlotte siblings surrounding your house you quickly hid behind a fence. This was the last place you had, your home and yet they were surrounding it, ready to take you at any turn they could. You wondered if Katakuri knew about this, were was he, more importantly was he trying to stop this. That didn't matter now, you had to worry about saving yourself, no matter what Katakuri was doing he wasn't hear at this moment to prevent them from hurting you again. You weren't an idiot you knew those people would kill you if they got a glimpse of you and nobody would stop them. But you had nowhere to go, the citizens would surely tell them your whereabouts if asked. And you couldn't go to Pudding or Brûlée not only did you believe that they would be around other Charlotte's but you knew you couldn't drag them in to this. The last thing you wanted if for them to be treated horribly by there own siblings. You had no choice but to find somewhere isolated and safe, you didn't know the island well but you knew that they're was a big meadow far away from the castle. You ran, you ran until your body wanted to give out, but you had to keep moving, whatever was going on you refused to be caught up in the middle of it this time.

Katakuri was in the whole cake chateau, his mother had told him that he was not to leave and of course he wondered why but then his mind went back to the small woman he claimed as his. This couldn't be about (y/n), he wasn't there to protect her, she wouldn't be safe, he would fail her again. He had tried many times to leave the room, but not only were the damn doors locked but many of his siblings were in the room with him as well. Every time he moved an inch they were watching, he knew that they had been told to make sure he didn't go anywhere. But his mother also knew they couldn't stop them, but Katakuri knew her tactic she knew he would never harm one of his siblings, especially if not given a reason too. The only time he had ever hit one of his brothers or sisters was for (y/n). But this was different he couldn't just hit or knock out all of his siblings especially his younger ones, for no valid reason at all. He was stuck, until whatever this stupid plan was ended, he would have to wait it out till it was over. Katakuri let his mind wander as he continued to wait, but his mind was his worst enemy. You could be hurt, or worse dead and he was just sitting here. His hands tightened around his arms. His gloved covered fingers digging into the flesh of his arms leaving red marks. What would he do, no, it was what would he have to do, Katakuri didnt want to hurt his siblings, but if it meant saving you he didn't know if he could hold off on that option. He pondered what was most important to him, he had his family the people who had always given him a reason to grow stronger for, so he could protect them. Yet there was someone else who gave him a reason to grow stronger. A small sweet woman who put a smile on his face, who finally gave him love and affection that he had craved for so long. The woman who changed life so much for him, everyday he changed little by little but only for her. He promised he would never let her be hurt again and he wouldn't. He had remembered what Brûlée and Pudding had told him, that he had to be selfish for himself sometimes, and that he had to put himself first. And no matter what he wasn't going to let his siblings stand in the way of finally having love. Katakuri rose up from his seat ignoring all the glances his siblings gave him, he was getting out of here, he knew none of them would stop him. And even if they tried they would fail, he already saw it with his observation haki and he knew that what they were going to do next was pointless. "Big brother Katakuri you cant go mama told you to stay" Katakuri still ignored them all walking towards the large door and when his siblings made they're way in front of him to block him from moving any further he simply turned towards the other wall and punched it. None of them were expecting him to break a wall just to escape but that's exactly what he had done. He ignored the calling of his name, he ignored the voices of the guards, he ignored the thoughts in his head telling him he had just made everything worse. The only thing that mattered to Katakuri right now was you. In the back ground he could hear all the commotion that was no doubt being made because of his escape, but he continued on not even looking back once.

You had gone pretty far out on the edge of the whole cake island, you had accomplished getting away but you had no idea where you were. You didn't go into the seducing woods, if anyone was trying to find you, you knew that if they looked there they would most defiantly catch you. You had heard of the trespassers who entered, how they had gone mad and never escaped alive. The forest was alive itself and you didn't want to take a chance thinking that you could even hide there to get away. Your body was drained, you couldn't run anymore but you don't feel safe walking either. So many thoughts rushed into your head at once, but all you were doing was giving yourself a migraine, could you and Katakuri ever catch a break. Honestly you didn't even know if this was all worth anymore. You hated thinking like that, but did having feelings for Katakuri really come with all this. It seems as though at every turn someone wanted to find you, or someone wanted to hurt you, all because of that one man. You looked down, your body drained and your mind conflicted the only thing you could think to do now was to keep moving and try to follow your heart when it came to Katakuri. Yes you believed in him, and you believed he would keep his promise about protecting you. But would he really go against his family for you, against his mother? You honestly doubted that, it hurt to know that he could drop you in a heartbeat just from his mother giving the word. But you knew Katakuri's life and you knew he wouldn't have a choice, you would never ask him to choose his family over you but it tore you apart inside knowing he could never fully live his life because of them. Your eyes finally looked up and your body had stopped moving, you had found a strange cottage, you had never seen it before but it was the only hiding spot you had now that you had nowhere else to run.

 

Katakuri had made it into town it was late in the day, which meant (y/n) had to be home, rushing through the town ignoring the loud calls of worry Katakuri made his way straight to your house. He had been worried his whole way, he needed to know if you were alright, that no one had hurt you, that he wouldn't have to hurt anyone. When he made it to your house his face of worry chanced to a face of anger. "What are you all doing here" Oven was about to speak up until Smoothie did. "We had orders from mama to find that girl, she still knows you were still seeing her, why did you lie brother that woman is no good for you she will just bring you down"

Katakuri was getting tired, real sick and tired. "Who are you to tell me what's good for me, who are any of you to put your opinions were they don't belong, all of you are adults with your own lives and yet you try to put your nose in my business trying to tell me who I can and can't be with, this is honestly becoming a nuisance and I'm done with it either be happy for me or don't either way your opinions are not needed nor do they even matter not that they ever did in the first place. So don't waist your breath on trying to speak to me anymore whatever you have to say is irrelevant just like you at the moment. And smoothie before you tell me she's not good for me think of how you literally drink people on a daily basis, think of whats not good for you instead of me, don't you think if you ever wanted a man of your own, THAT would be something that wasn't good for you." And with those final words Katakuri walked away, everyone was shocked to the point that they opened and closed there mouths like fish on land. Oven quietly followed behind Katakuri, he didn't want to do this in the first place the first time he upset his brother was going to be the last time he did. If Katakuri was happy then he was happy for him and the girl. "Leave me alone Oven I told you speaking was pointless" "I am not here to talk you out of your happiness Katakuri, I didn't even want to go through with this in the first place if your happy that's all that matters I'll help you find your woman" Katakuri said nothing but lead the way, he had to focus, all he had to do was focus and he would be able to find her with his haki. He just hoped nothing had happened to you.

They're was nothing out of the ordinary in the cottage, but it was strange how it was empty and nobody was living in it, what was it doing just sitting on the outskirts of the island like that. You sat in a chair, finally taking a deep breath and trying to release the tension you had gained from running. What was going to happen to you, why were Katakuri's siblings looking for you once again, where was Jun, was Katakuri looking for you? It had felt like hours sense you had been resting, not once did you fully relax though. You had this strange feeling, like someone was squeezing your chest tightly and you couldn't breath. It wasn't fear it was paranoia, it was a horrible feeling, like someone was always watching you, always trying to get you. The door of the large cottage, you heard it creep open and you didn't dare move to turn around or run. Whoever it was you weren't going to put up a fight, you were in no shape for that anyway. A large hand grabbed you around your torso now showing you the face of your capture and it was your worst nightmare come true.

 

For one minute you stopped and realized one thing that really bothered you

 

Was it really bad that you thought your boyfriends mother was butt ugly in person more than she is on a wanted poster. 

"So your the little doll that's been running around with my son, you ain't bad but I cant have you fraternizing with my son, he needs to work not play and another thing if I let you live don't you dare step foot in there again or I will take your life in one snatch."

She held you tightly as you both made your way out of the cottage. You were finally meeting her, Literally in the palms of her hand, this was the woman who was responsible for a lot of things that happened with her kids. You knew to take this seriously, anything could set this woman off, even a smile. But you couldn't help but chuckle in your head when you though, how could she be the cliche ugly and evil. As the large woman continued to walk shaking the ground two figures came closer, and when you got a better look you saw it was Katakuri and his brother. Finally someone you could trust was here, but the look on his face it was one of pure horror. You knew why he was afraid it was easily right in front of your face. He was afraid for you, his mother had you, you were in danger.

"Katakuri let's go home so we can talk about this little doll you've been hiding from me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read chapter nine if you had not read lemon or extra ending it has been updated

Everyone was now gathered in the room, Jun was in the hands of those monsters who had came by the cafe earlier. He was bruised and beaten so bad, his face, what had they done to Jun. It was one thing to fight the person your upset with, but to take it out on an innocent person just for knowing you, it was low. But what would you expect, all of these animals were nothing more than dirty pirates. Your life had been in shambles in the past but you wanted to move forward with your life, and your weren't about to let them make you afraid any longer. "So girl tell me why are you with Katakuri, better yet Katakuri tell me why you lied first" "She makes me happy, and she is my woman, and that's all there is to know."

Now all of them were arguing, mostly about how he needs to get rid of you because it's for the best from him. Honestly these people had no life of their own and it was getting quite pathetic once you thought about it.

You never thought anything horrible like this would happen, but look at you being naive all over again. You didn't listen to the conversation anymore than that, you couldn't even focus on anything but Jun. Poor Jun, he had only wanted the best for you, he was a great friend, really the only outside friend you had from this family. 

But now here you were surrounded by the very people you wished to never meet and come across again. "Katakuri, just leave me, all of this madness isn't worth it just move on with your life i cant deal with this stupidity any longer." Katakuri just looked at you with glaring eyes maybe he couldn't believe you had just told him to leave you alone, but you said it as clear as day, and maybe it had been the wrong thing to say at the wrong time but these people were pushing all the right buttons and they're weren't even speaking to you. "See Katakuri she does not even care about you anymore, it's gotten to tough on her" Mont-d-Or, just the name made your blood boil. Some people would have thought you were scared being in front of all the elder Charlotte siblings, and even in the hands of the Yonko big mom herself. But you weren't afraid, you were pissed, they had hurt Jun just to get to you. Those assholes didn't even have to drag him into this mess and yet they had only did it for they're sheer enjoyment. Mont-d-Or, he was the one who had hurt Jun, who had beaten him so badly. That clown, if he thought he was just going to get away with this he was wrong, dead wrong. You didn't dare fear these people any longer. The more you were in they're presence the more pissed off you became. Sense violence was always the answer with these people then you guess that's what you would use to get your point across. You were free of big moms hold, of course she wouldn't expect you to move in front of all of them. But you did and Katakuri had seen it coming before anybody could react, he just chose to do nothing about it. You ran up to Mont-d-Or punching him square in the face, you hear a satisfying crunch as he falls back holding his nose.

"I do care about Katakuri! I know him better than you all do and your his siblings!, you all don't wanna see him happy with a woman he clearly cares about, but you idiots attack me and for what! I did nothing wrong to him and I was defenseless the whole time you attacked an innocent woman that made your brother happy! Oh yay good for you all you clearly get the best fucking sibling awards, you did nothing but made Katakuri more disappointed in you, who are you psychos to tell him how to live his life, be bitter own your own ! But you think I'm gonna sit here and take that you hurt my friend for no reason, you clown makeup wearing ass hole!" Before Amande could slash you with her sword Katakuri pulled you into his arms out of harms way, he was proud of you for sticking up for your friend, even if he didn't like the boy, you were brave even for just a moment. And for that he couldn't help but be proud of you, especially after you stuck up for him like that and yourself. Everyone froze waiting for Katakuri to make a move, but he was waiting for the same, he wouldn't let not one of them harm you, even his mother.

"Well that's all I needed to see"

Everyone looked towards big mom, she has not said anything even when (y/n) had hit Mont-d-Or, everyone was wondering would the she kill the small woman now, that's what Katakuri's siblings were prepared for, some smirked finally happy they would be rid of the small girl, but what came out of Big moms mouth only put them in shock.

"She's got guts so you know what Katakuri keep your little toy, but shes your responsibility now just know that I will never think of her as family and your wrong if you think id ever let you marry someone like that either." Those were Big moms finally words before she walked off to whatever it was she decided to go do. The room was quiet no one said a word, and Katakuri moved to take his leave before anyone even attempted to speak, Oven followed behind not sparing his siblings a glance. Both Katakuri and Oven could tell what this meant they didn't even turn around knowing all of the siblings were glaring at them, but you had turned around looking at Katakuri's siblings who had so badly wanted to get rid of you. The scowls and the glares on they're faces proved that they would get you out of this house no matter what, and out of they're lives. And everyone in the room knew that Big mom just gave the green light for everyone to go for it.

You and Katakuri sat in silence, you demanded that Jun was taken to a hospital immediately. It's not that you were mad at Katakuri, he couldn't be to blame for this. But you honestly felt like he wasn't doing much about it either, like he was just letting what happens happen then dealing with it after the fact. Honestly you think about what you said when punching Mont-d-Or in the face, you really did care about Katakuri. But was all of this family drama even worth it anymore, wasn't he tired of it all.

"Katakuri don't you think we should-"

"I already know what you are going to say and the answer is no, I don't think we should just break up, I know you want this to stop I do as well but don't give up on me please, give me a chance to prove I can stop all of this from happening."

"Fine but If this happens again, if me or anyone close to me gets hurt because of your family, I can't promise you that I can still be with you afterwards I love you Katakuri I really do but there is only so much I can take."

Katakuri didn't answer only grabbed your hand and squeezed it slightly, you knew he didn't like the answer you gave him, but you had to do what was going to keep you and your friends safe, and if it meant giving up your love then you would have to sacrifice it. You couldn't be with him and living paranoid at the same time. His family was a mess, who knew when they would do something again just to get rid of you, its obvious they don't care about Katakuri's feelings so you wouldn't put it pass them to attack you again.

"I'll be back" Katakuri left the room leaving you in silence, now all you wanted to do was wait for Jun to get up and better again so you can get the both of you out of this mad house.

Katakuri was conflicted, conflicted and angry, was this really going to be it for him and (y/n)? He knew he could never part ways with her, he would follow her to the ends of the earth if he had to. But he knew it wasn't that easy and that only frustrated him more. His family, they were ruining this and he found it complete bullshit and selfish. After all he does for this family he can't even have someone to make him happy, give him the love and affection no family ever could. His mother and his siblings were getting on his last nerves and he felt close to snapping. Now he had to take extra precautions, he was not going to let you leave him no matter what, and if it meant doing everything in his power to stop his siblings then so be it. He hated to say it but if they hurt (y/n) he was going to have to hurt them. He felt someone behind him, he was not in the mood to entertain anyone's stupidity today. He turned around to see Brûlée Oven and Pudding, "What is it you guys".

"We know that a lot of siblings aren't happy that (y/n) is in the house, even mama is unhappy so we wanted to offer to help anyway we can we will do our best."

"Thank you, (y/n) said if anything bad happens again, or anything that gets her loved ones hurt she will leave me" Everyone looked at Katakuri with sad eyes Brûlée and Pudding knew how much (y/n) meant to him and everything he went through just to be with her, Oven didn't know the full story at all but he knew just how much his brother cared for this woman just by looking at his disappointed eyes.

"Don't worry onii-chan we will do everything we can to make sure that won't happen"

"You guys are the best"

 

 

In the shadows down the hall undetected, Smoothie had heard everything they had said, before she was spotted she walked away quietly and slowly ready to tell her siblings the plan she was ready to set in motion.

 

 

In the dead of night (Y/n) and Katakuri laid sleep in each others arms, Katakuri held her tightly to his chest as if he was trying to protect her from something, he was also turned on his side, his back being the only thing viewable. Smoothie opened the door quietly leaning in the door with cracker to see if they had woken they're brother. And they hadn't, the plan was going off to a great start. Smoothie suggested in the dead of night they steal the girl and her friend from the hospital to beat them up again so (y/n) wouldn't have a choice but to leave Katakuri. But the only problem was is that Katakuri was literally smothering the girl and they had no way to get close to her without possibly waking Katakuri. "Plan B Smoothie" "Yes let's call Perospero and tell him to get the boy out of the hospital" They were just about to call when Perospero had called them all on his own, this couldn't be good. "What is it brother"

"The boy he is not here."

"What do you mean he's not their!"

"It's like I said he's gone he checked out hours ago, or at least that's what I was told."

This wasn't how the night was supposed to go, something was going on and it didn't sit right with Smoothie but she had another plan, one she was sure that would send  
(y/n) running even if they didn't hurt her.

"Well I do have a new idea"

"What is it woman, don't keep us waiting"

"If we can't get to her, or her friend, then why don't we go after something else close to her heart"

"Which is?

"Let's burn her little cafe to the ground"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!!! PLEASE READ IT IS IMPORTANT: this is the last time I will be saying this just Incase someone missed it if you read chapter nine and did not see the lemon or the extra ending then please re read it because it has been updated

The minute you had woken up Katakuri told you that you had to meet with his mother again. You didn't know what she could possibly want, in your mind you thought you and her would have the least bit of contact possible. You just wanted to leave this place and go see Jun, Katakuri told you that they moved him to Brûlées place for safe keeping, you were grateful for that, at least Katakuri was taking this more seriously now. "What do you think she wants" "No clue at all"

When you reached the throne room big mom was there in all her giant...glory? 

 

Damn, she's going in on that cake like it's her last meal

It took her a while for her to notice you two, Katakuri didn't make any move to stop the woman from eating and thinking about it you knew it was a good idea. The woman looked like she would kill you just for interrupting her eating a piece of candy. "Ahhh you two have made it good, I have some bad news for your little friend here."

Your heart was about to drop to your stomach, what could possibly be wrong now, hasn't enough bullshit happen already.

"What is it mama"

Big mom gave a smirk "Your little cafe got destroyed from the inside"

You knew you heard her correctly, and you knew she thought it was funny, and that was all the leverage you needed. Without saying a word to either big mom or Katakuri you walked out the door and not looking back. You didn't hear Katakuri follow you and for that you were grateful, you wanted to be alone completely, you just knew the way big mom looked at you either she or her kids had something to do with this. You couldn't have known they would have done that, Katakuri couldn't have known either. But there was one thing you did know and that was you were done. You had told Katakuri you would end all this madness if something else happened again and this was the last straw. You were to engulfed in your thoughts to see Smoothie right in front of you. It wasn't until she spoke that you really paid any attention to her, "it's funny how someone destroyed your cafe, I was really surprised." You clenched your fist tightly, you knew you couldn't fight her head on and win, but her presence was really pissing you off. But you quickly calmed down, you were going to get away from these people, this whole family. Karma will come back to bite them in the ass one day, you didn't know how or when but you would be waiting to see that day happen. "Get out of my way, if you think doing that will get a reaction out of me your wrong, but now you get your wish I'm leaving, know that destroying my cafe doesn't make you a better person, it just shows how weak you are not coming at me personally if you really wanted me out that bad." Smoothie snarled reaching down ready to grab you in her overly large man hands, you prepared yourself to do what you had to do, if it meant fighting back so be it. "Smoothie! what do you think your doing" It was Katakuri, you weren't happy to see him but you weren't upset that he had came to your rescue either. "Stay away from her or i will make you"

Katakuri picked you up with one hand by your waist, and the only reason you didn't protest is because you liked seeing the long legged woman angry. "We didn't destroy your little cafe it was already messed up before we could burn it to the ground." You didn't listen to a word she said, if she honestly thought you were that stupid to believe her after everything her and her family had done then she was more of an idiot than her mother. "Katakuri put me down, I'm going to call my parents and pack up my things and go get Jun so he can leave with me too."

Katakuri stopped dead in his tracks, his fingers squeezing your waist ever so slightly and quickly relaxed, you thought he was going to drop you but he put you down on the ground safely. "You would leave me, leave me and be with him is that what this is." "What! no I just don't want him to be a victim again"

"He won't have to be he's hiding out with Brûlée he is safe, can you just understand that I meant what I said I won't let anything bad happen to you anymore."

"YOUR PROMISE MEANS NOTHING IF THEY DESTROYED MY CAFE KATAKURI!, it was my pride and joy and the first thing I can call my own because I earned it without my parents. And now that they took that away from me I don't know if I can stay here or see these people everyday if I'm going to be with you."

Katakuri may have looked calm on the outside but he was anything but that, on the inside, he was panicking, he couldn't let (y/n) leave, he had finally found love, finally found someone to accept him for himself, he had shown you sides of himself that no one had ever seen. He would die before he let any of his family see him cry, relax, or even open up about his day. But with you he didn't have to hide, he didn't have to keep up this facade of being the perfect man, that's not who he was. He was never perfect, nor will he ever be, and you knew that and still loved him all the same. He would finally break if you left, he would never be the same again you were the only thing holding him together, now that he had you in his life he could never let you go, not without completely destroying him on the inside. He didn't know what he could do or say to keep you with him, but when his brain stopped panicking for a second he found a solution, one that would be his last chance to save his love.

"Move in with me! you and Jun can stay on my island, ill even get you a new cafe of your own that way you will always be with me and protected, and when I'm away no one will bother you because I wont let anyone enter my land without my permission, no one even has to know about you staying with me either." 

 

"I don't want to hide anymore Katakuri that wont make anything better, what I want you to do is put your foot down with your family so we can be happy in peace."

"But will you do it, will you continue to be mine and move in with me if I try my best to get my siblings to stop" 

 

"We will see"

Honestly just those words were enough to make Katakuri happy and not lose hope, there was still a chance to save his relationship, he just hoped nothing else ruined this for him (y/n) was all he wanted he couldn't ever stand to see her walk out of his life just as soon as he had gotten her.

"I'm calling my parents though and have them meet me here, just encase something goes wrong and I have to leave immediately"

Katakuri gave a blank look, "Why do you want so badly to leave me, is it that easy for you, because it's not for me I really want this to work but it seems like you don't even want to try anymore."

You stoped, and said absolutely nothing

He was right, you were a terrible person, no a terrible girlfriend 

You looked down in shame, you knew Katakuri was right, it's like you had already giving up. You were basically telling him without words that you were giving up on him, you knew Katakuri went through so much emotionally just to be with you and here you were not even considering his feelings right now. This whole time you had been worried about you and Jun and not Katakuri, he was basically putting his family relationships on the line all for you. Everything he has been doing has been for you, and you were an idiot to have not seen it up until now.

 

"Kata I'm sorry I'm so so sorry I've been a horrible girlfriend, and your right I'm not being a supportive girlfriend right now, if you say you can do it I'll believe in you one hundred percent I promise, and no matter what I won't leave you even if they still try to push me away. As long as you want me around I will be happy" You held out your arms, wanting him to pick you up, even though you felt childish you wanted to hug him right now and the only way you could do that is if the giant man lifted you p to do so. Katakuri picks you up and holds you close while you snuggled into his scarf, you both may have been going through rough times but that's what love was about right. Staying with each other through good and bad, supporting one another, helping each other reach they're hopes and dreams, and helping each other grow into becoming a better person.

"Katakuri would you like to meet my parents"

" Do I have to get a suit?"

You placed a long sweet kiss upon his cheek, you giggled seeing the usual giant serious man with a faint blush dusting his cheeks. He moved deeper into his scarf trying to hide but you had already seen it. 

"No just be yourself, I'm sure they'll love you, they might even bring my grandparents, oh and Kata-Kun my grandmas opinion means everything to me so make sure she likes you alright" 

Katakuri gave a firm nod, he had said something similar to you twice so he knows how serious your grandmothers opinion must be.

"I will do my best to impress them" 

You just smiled, you had a feeling they were gonna like him regardless of how hard he tried, but you were glad to see the man you loved so fired up to meet your folks. 

 

 

"So let me get this straight you trashed the girls shop and got away with it, damn that's cold what she do to you anyway not like its her fault your an idiot"

"Bitch deserved it and she's gonna pay for what happened to me, she got more coming her way just you wait destroying that dumb cafe was just the tip of the iceberg"

" Well you see who shes with, if Katakuri finds out you did this your life is as good as gone"

"He won't find out I did it, in fact he probably thinks that freakish ass family had something to do with it, I'd let them in on my plans to if I had no doubt they would rat me out"

"Hey man its your life, just don't come crying to me when shit hits the fan, I want nothing to do with this bullshit you here me Randy."

"Yea yea yea ya wimp"

 

 

 

"Mama, we need to talk about that woman, I think we finally got her to go away until Katakuri intervened."

"Don't worry Smoothie, it won't be long before she leaves I have a plan to get her out of the way soon."

"What do you mean mama"

"Well even if Katakuri has feelings for that little doll there is no way he would go against my word, he will be forever loyal to me, and I just got word that an island that produces lotus honey flowers wanted to make a deal for my protection for those flowers they make the sweetest honey imaginable I bet it would taste good on biscuits or cakes. So I  think it's time for Katakuri to settle down and get married don't you Mamamamama!"

 

None of them noticed the giant figure standing outside not making a sound, "I have to tell Katakuri and fast, he is not gonna like this but maybe we can do something about it......I hope"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys recently started back college so it took me a min to update and get back on schedule if you want to see more of the book ahead of time instead of waiting so long the book is also on wattpad I write on there and then copy and paste to this website just to spread the book out for people who don’t have wattpad just letting you guys know my mind slips sometimes to add the chapters on to here but thank you to everyone who is sticking with me

You were laying in Katakuri's arms cuddling up to the large man. The both of you were grateful for the peaceful silence, you both were not able to have quality time like this in a while. After everything that was going on you wondered if you or Katakuri would ever get a break, if it wasn't one thing it was another. You knew that your life with Katakuri wasn't going to be that easy, mainly because hes a pirate with a high bounty, but you didn't know that his family would be this difficult. But after thinking it over you can't help who you love, and as long as Katakuri was doing his best to protect you then everything was fine. It meant he was listening, you never thought that Katakuri would go against his family for you, but true to his word he was doing whatever he could to keep you with him. You had called your parents, unknown to Katakuri, you didn't want to upset him no, but it seemed like you needed them more than ever now and if shit hit the fan like last time you wanted a quick way out. You knew your parents were incredibly smart, they are great scientist after all and make many new discoveries and inventions even plant life, so you knew if anyone could help you out of anyone else it would be them. They said it would be two days until the arrive into big moms territory, and your anxiety kicked in awaiting the day they arrived. You were conflicted on bringing them here at first, but when they heard of the predicament you were in they rushed to pack with no further explanations. You thought it was odd that they were already headed your direction anyway considering that they didn't know about your crisis till now but you let it go. That's what you loved most about your parents no matter what they always chose you, they never let work or anything else take there attention away from you when you needed them. But you didn't know how this first meeting was going to go, Katakuri would think you were leaving him again but you just needed backup support, not only that when you parents found out you were dating the large man they demanded meeting him anyway. It was wrong of you to hide this from Katakuri but you didn't know how he would react. You knew how he could get, he was a calm and patient man and yet you didn't want him to think ill of your intentions. "Umm Kata-Kun" 

"What's wrong pound cake?" you giggled at the nick name, he was always calling you different types of food and it was cute. You could just never figure out what made him call you the names in that moment. "I was wondering would you like to meet my parents soon." Katakuri looked at you raising a brow, you knew he would be suspicious about your sudden statement but he didn't question you off the back, which you were glad that he didn't. "I would like to meet them yes, but on better terms, things are bad right now and the last thing I want is for your parents to think I can't protect you or I'm not a good man for you."

You started to fidget, it was now or never and you couldn't keep this from Katakuri even if you wanted too. Your parents were going to be here in a few days and it was best to let him know now that figure it out later. "Katakuri I need to tell you something, please don't be upset because it's not what you think" Katakuri shot up making you fall from his chest and into his lap, you could already tell he didn't like were this was going. "My parents are coming in two days, and I told them about our situation, I'm not leaving I just think they could help us Kata"

Katakuri moved off of the bed and started to walk back and forth pacing, you couldn't tell if he was angry or disappointed, either way you couldn't handle the look he was giving you. 

 

"So you called your parents without telling me, and now there on the way here when I'm at my worst, great now they can see what type of man that can't do anything for there daughter."

 

You walked over to Katakuri and touched his leg, you being smaller than him it was the only thing you could reach right now. "Katakuri they know the whole situation, I told them everything that happened, no they are not happy but they know YOU make me happy and you protect me every way you can, so please don't think like that." Katakuri sighed rubbing his hand through his hair, this still didn't sit right with him, the last thing he wanted to put you AND your parents in danger but he would trust your word and hoped for the best.

There was a knock on the door, Katakuri didn't want to let whoever it was in, him and (y/n) just got the first ounce of alone time in a while and he did not want to deal with anyone else at the moment. 

 

"Katakuri! Open up! Mama has got something really bad planned"

Katakuri opened the door and Oven rushed in out of breath, he looked like he was rushing the whole way, his poor brother looked like he was about to pass out. 

 

"Brother.....Mama, she's gonna.....make you marry some girl from....this family for trade"

"Excuse me?"

"Yea they make Lotus Honey Blossoms and they can be used in a lot of desserts, and she chose you to get married off this time"

His mother had never offered to marry him off, he was her strongest child, she needed him to always be there with no distractions, so he never thought he would have an arranged marriage. But this was just another one of his mothers cheap attempts to keep him on a tight leash. He is a grown ass man who should make his own choices, why did he have to deal with this kind of bullshit on a daily. 

 

He turned around to see if (y/n) had heard, Katakuri didn't want to worry her, she had already had to put up with a lot from his family, but this was to much and even he knew that. She didn't have to put up with this though he wouldn't allow her to. He wouldn't marry anyone but the love of his life, and even if it upset his mother he wouldn't go through with this she would just have to marry someone else off. 

 

"Brother, I will take your place if you need me too, you shouldn't have to marry a random woman when the woman you love is right here."

"There is no need for that Oven"

Oven and Katakuri looked over and seen (y/n) staring with no emotion once so ever in her eyes. To say they were both shocked was an understatement, also confused, what did she mean there was no need for it. Yes Katakuri was not going to sacrifice his brother just for his own happiness, he would have gotten out of the marriage somehow. But now he was wondering why you had said such a thing. 

 

"It's ok if Katakuri marries that woman, wouldn't want him to get in trouble let alone killed by his mother"

And with that she walked back into the room, Katakuri was not only speechless but a little hurt as well. How could you just sit back and watch him marry another woman, he need an explanation, this didn't sit well with him. He looked at Oven and the man just walked into the kitchen, he knew they needed a moment. Katakuri walked into his room seeing you laying in the bed, if it hadn't been for the current situation he would have left you to your peaceful slumber. But he knew you weren't sleep, so he pulled the covers off of you and waited for you to get up. 

 

"Katakuri if your upset I didn't invite you to nap then don't be, just join me."

Katakuri didn't know if he could keep his cool any longer, his patience was wearing thin and he knew it. He really felt more hurt and angry by the second at your choice of words you had said earlier. How could you just give up on him like that, letting another woman marry him, was he not important to you like he had thought, did you not want him anymore?

"Why did you say it was ok for me to get married to someone else, are you done with me is that it?"

"No I just know everything is gonna be ok, as long as you are married to the woman then your mother will stop all of this right ?"

Katakuri clenched his fist, he wanted answered and now here you were just being this emotionless woman he didn't even know anymore, he didn't need to deal with this right now. He wanted you to take this seriously, show some type of emotion but you just wouldn't budge, and it hurt him more than he would like to admit.

"If you can not tell me why you want me to marry this woman then please leave, it seems as though we have nothing left to talk about."

You left out of the room saying goodbye to Oven on your way out. Katakuri would be fine, if he married this woman then he would be safe, his mother wouldn't hurt him. And the last thing you needed was the one you loved to get hurt all because of you. You just hoped one day he would understand why you did what you didn't s hope he wasn't upset when he saw you again one of these days. 

 

Katakuri sat in his room heartbroken, confused, and angry, not only because the one he loved had left him after fully making him fall for her. But because his siblings were right, she couldn't handle being with him, and it broke him to pieces.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been two days sense Katakuri had heard from (y/n), he didn't talk to anyone, not Pudding or Brûlée or Oven. He just sat waiting in his home until his mother called for him. He knew she would, and when she did he would have to deal with his faith. He didn't want to marry some random ass woman. The woman he loved, that's who he wanted, but now that she was gone he couldn't even say he had a reason to put up a fight anymore. He had been trying to think of ways to make his situation better, on how he could fix everything and make sure him and you could truly be together. But it was all pointless, you were gone and nine out of ten never coming back to him. It hurt the most to know how easy it was for you to just walk out of his life, leaving it broken unable to be fixed. No matter what his mother or siblings said he would never come to love the woman he was supposed to marry. He would never even give her the time of day, the woman had nothing to do with his mother's horrible ways, but Katakuri felt as though she was a added source to his problems and he didn't appreciate it. His snail phone started to ring, he was dreading to hear from whoever was on the other side of it, he just wanted to be to himself, it's like no matter what he could never have a moment of peace to himself. Thinking about it Katakuri hasn't really been thinking much about himself lately. If it wasn't his family then it was about (y/n),  but never thinking about himself, and honestly he need a minute. He needed a vacation, a break, anything to just get away from everything and every one. He finally mustered up the courage to answer the phone, and as he was expected it was his mother.   
"Katakuri come to the palace we are gonna have two families ready to meet you so hurry up" 

 

Katakuri slammed the phone down, two families? So now he had to pick between two women that he didn't even want in the first place. He probably wouldn't even be able to pick a girl anyway, his mother was known for her arranged marriages, she would give away one of her children to the person who could give her what she really wanted. Katakuri dreaded making his way up to the castle, he couldn't think of one good thing that could come out of this. But through it all Katakuri swore to himself he wouldn't let anyone see him fazed. Not his siblings, not his mother, no one. He would keep his poker face on for the rest of his life, he had gone basically his whole life doing it anyway, so he could continue to do it. He also was done putting people before himself, he would think of the consequences for him before anyone else, even (y/n). The thought of you left his heart heavy, he couldn't believe that you had walked out of his life basically handing him to another woman. It stung, and no matter how strong he was he couldn't make the feeling go away, but he would get over eventually, at least he hoped so. Katakuri finally made it to the Whole Cake Chateau and made his way towards the throne room. When he entered there was his mother rambling on about how happy she was that they were here. He knew that was a lie, she was happy on what the people could do for her, but it was non of his business on what others did with their property. The two looked like a happy couple, a normal couple if you asked him, Katakuri wondered if there was more to them than meets the eye. The woman was cleaning the mans face before the turned around to notice him.

 

"Hello, it's so nice to finally meet the man who's gonna marry my daughter" 

 

Katakuri didn't say a word, he didn't want to marry their daughter in the first place no need for the fake formalities.

"Yes, yes, I can't wait for your daughter to meet my son either, and sense the other family is gonna be a day late then I guess you guys get the deal."

Katakuri rolled his eyes without being noticed, he was annoyed with the fact that he was about to be randomly married, but he was grateful he didn't have to deal with meeting another family. The sooner the deal was made the sooner he could get back to his home in solitude. 

 

"So where is this daughter of yours you said she is a great cook? Because if so I have no doubt that she would be a great match up for my little dog tooth."

Katakuri cringed, he knew his name was a food related by a plant named after dog tooth, but he couldn't help but think that in the back of his mind that his mother had named him that just to mock him sense the day he was born. His mother had no problem telling people how she felt about them, even her own children. So he couldn't help that his name was not given just to be a random food like his other siblings, but because of his teeth. Just then the door creaked open and three figures walked inside.

"Ah here are all our children, these are our sons Ryuichi and Kotaro"

 

The two boys waved the little baby had stars in his eyes looking at Katakuri, probably liking how big the man was, the little boy looked at big mom but he hid his face in his brothers chest.

"And this is our daughter (y/n)" 

 

Katakuri froze, did she say what he thinks she did. Low and behold in walks (y/n) wearing a short all white fitted dress with bell sleeves, she looked as beautiful as the first time he saw her. It was though as if time had stopped, Katakuri hadn't seen her for days thinking she had left him allowing him to get thrown to some other woman. But there she was right in front of him again, looking at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. She had a small frown on her face with a deep blush on her cheeks, Katakuri didn't know what she was thinking right now, but he would hope they would be able to talk later.

"What! What are you doing here!"

You looked at big mom, you wanted to smirk so badly but there was no use in angering the woman, just knowing what was about to be said next made you feel better.

"Big mom this is our daughter (y/n) when we had learned that Katakuri and her had already been dating we were pleased to take your offer, just know we weren't going to give you the honey lotus blossom seeds for protection, we don't need that we aren't genius scientist for nothing."

"Then what do you want then?"

"For you to let your son date our daughter in peace"

Katakuri's eyes grew wide, were they serious, they were willing to make a deal with his mother just so him and their daughter can be together. This was the best news of his life, if his mother agreed he could finally be with (y/n) with no troubles or worries. God, he hoped his mother took this deal, Katakuri could wish for nothing more than that.

"Hmmmm fine, I wont bother them and ill make sure my children wont, as long as I get my honey blossoms."

(Y/n's) parents handed over the seeds to his mother, looking back at (y/n) and smiled at her holding their thumbs up. This was a great day for Katakuri, he was going to celebrate by cuddling the small woman all night. But first he needed answers, and to set a few things straight."

"(Y/n) we need to talk, follow me"

You walked silently towards Katakuri not looking up to meet his gaze, you knew what was coming, you knew he was upset by your choices, and you couldn't blame him.

"Nee-chan"

You looked back seeing Kotaro looking at Katakuri and then pointing at him, you knew exactly what the little boy wanted. You nodded at him giving the signal that it was ok for him to get close to Katakuri. You were glad your little brother had taking a liking towards him so quickly, you hoped all of your family got along with him so you all could have fun together. Kotaro moved towards Katakuri and held his arms out towards the giant man, with a sparkle in his eyes. 

 

Katakuri looked as though he was giving a poker face, but under his scarf he was giving a big smile from ear to ear. He wouldn't say it out loud but the young boy was really adorable, he knew if he had children like this that they would be his weakness. Katakuri bent down to pick up the small child who could literally fit in the palms of his hands, Katakuri held the boy with one hand and let him lay in his scarf which the boy snuggled right in to. You followed Katakuri on the way out the door, you two didn't notice the audience looking at you with smiles.

Big mom looked at how quickly her sons mood had picked up from when he entered, she knew he was not happy one bit. But seeing him gravitate towards the girl that quickly she thought maybe she was hasty, maybe she could deal with the young woman being with her son. Her family was sweet, and the girl wasn't disrespectful or bad in general she was actually a good woman.

Maybe I can grow to like that little girl 

 

 

You and Katakuri were silent as you both entered the gardens, even Kotaro was silent just laying in Katakuri's scarf he looked as if he was going to sleep. Katakuri sat on a large bench picking you up with his empty hand and setting you next to him. 

 

"Talk"

It was  a one worded command, one you would not break

" I knew as soon as Oven said Lotus Honey Blossoms that it was my parents who were coming, they made the flower themselves, genetically so to speak. So when i left I called my parents back and asked them about it and they said yes, they had told big mom they had kids but they never said they had a daughter that she just assumed marriage would be part of the deal because she is known for marrying off her kids but they had not even brought up marriage to her." 

 

While listening Katakuri took in everything you said, nodding every so often.

" So when I told my parents that I was dating you, they knew I was dating someone but they didn't know it was a son of big mom, yes they were surprised even kind of afraid for me, they ended up putting the peaces together and realized that's why I was attacked by my boyfriends siblings, they did research on your family. Anyway they decided to keep on they're journey here, after they figured everything out they were going to break of the deal with your mother and take me back home with them."

"Then why didn't they?"

"Because I told them that I loved you and I just wanted to be with you anyway if possible, when I left you that day I had the plan made up in my mind I just had to set it out. I told them to give you a chance that it wasn't you it was just your family, that you were a great man and you could prove it to them if they just got to know you. So they did, they came all the way here and made a deal with your mom just to see me happy and so I could be with you."

Katakuri though of how noble and kind it was for your parents to do that for you. He knew his mother would never go that far for her children. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

 

"Well I really didn't want to take any chances, it seems like someone is always watching us and plus most of the stuff in Totto Land is alive I didn't want anything living in your house to report back to your mom just in case. I'm sorry I really am just know when I said I would never leave you I meant every word, I'd never give up on you Kata not after everything we been through."

Katakuri gave a long sigh "Honestly I wish you would have at least given me a heads up in a note or something if you couldn't say it out loud. A relationship is about trust and communication, you can't just do things on your own when it has something to do with us both just because you think it's a good idea at the time, did you know another family was supposed to be coming to meet me with a daughter of their own as well?"

"What! no i didn't"

"See, what would you have done if your family had been a day late instead of them, and they were here on time, I would have been engaged to someone else and it would have been to late, do you understand what I'm saying it takes two in a relationship not just one, communicate more (y/n) yes I can see into the future but I can read you mind if something is bothering you or anything else it could just be a funny feeling im here for a reason, I love you and you know that but I'm disappointed in how you handle this. And I was also heart broken thinking you had actually gave up on me and left me here to marry another woman, like you didn't care about me."

You looked up at Katakuri with sad eyes, looking him right in the eyes seeing him stare back at you made it no better. You really were an idiot, you messed up big time and it all could have went down hill if not for luck.

"I'm so sorry Katakuri, your right I'm dumb I really am. I should have let you know any kind of way that I could. I just acted really stupid because I was happy in a way, I finally had a way for your family to leave us alone if it worked out. To be honest if I had known about the other family I would have not even gone through with it. No plan is worth risking you for Kata I love you and I don't want see you with anyone else but me."

It was a long silence, not an awkward one but a peaceful one, everything had been let out in the open and neither of you had anything else to say until you decided to break the silence.

 

"Well all I can say to about this is look at God we made it"

You both giggled at your joke, you were glad to have gotten everything off your chest and finally back with the man you love.

"So Katakuri what does this mean for us"

" Well for starters no more secrets you understand? And also anything that has to do with our relationship we talk about it before taking action, and lastly your on punishment starting tomorrow, no more cuddling hugging no romantic cute stuff. You hurt me so I need my space, even though now I know it was for us It just doesn't sit well with me."

"I understand, I deserve it"

You both got up from the bench walking back towards the throne room, you heard loud noises coming from the other side. You were worried, your parents were still in there. You walked towards a chess piece asking what was going on. 

 

"The other family arrived earlier than expected, apparently they were upset they were not fairly given a chance"

Katakuri walked up holding Kotaro in one hand and rubbing his head with the other, if you had a camera you would take a picture, this was just to cute, plus you could see Katakuri being a great dad.

"Well to bad, they were late and I've decided who my wife will be"

You blushed at that, he had basically called you his wife, it felt good knowing Katakuri saw you as being his wife some day. Both of you walked in hearing the arguing going on

"Look buddy I don't even know you"

"Doesn't matter jackass I know exactly who you are"

 

You saw your dad arguing with another man, you were going to stop it but as you got closer you stopped dead in your tracks. 

 

Right there in front of your eyes was your worst nightmare come true.

In front of you were ghost of your past you hoped to never see again.

Standing in front of you were your birth parents.

With two teenage children who looked exactly like them by there side.

Well, isn't life a bitch


	15. Chapter 15

......"(y-y/n) is that you"

The woman you used to call mom, when she spoke those words your birth father turned around to look at you as well. He walked over towards your birth mother standing behind he with a smirk on his face.

 

"Well long time no see, daughter."

"She's not your daughter you fucking dead beat, she's my daughter, and get that smirk of your face before I kick your damn temple off"

Your real dad was awesome

 

"I don't know who the hell you think you are talking to me like that but like I said she's my daughter" 

"Clearly your as dumb as you look because I was clearly talking to you. So what should I add on the list dead beat dad, horrible person, unintelligent, odd shaped head?"

"Don't think I won't fight you, you think your tough! Your just some scientist, I'm a bussiness man"

 

"Wow I'm so scared, what, you gonna talk to me in your big boss firing voice the whole time? Talk is cheap you pansy, if your gonna fight do it, swing, don't worry I'll wait"

My mom got in the middle stopping my dad from moving any further

"Alright enough Haru lets be adults here especially in front of our daughters boyfriend"

Honestly to think mom would believe dad would just listen 

My dad started to move around in a circle

"What are you waiting foooooor"

Honestly you couldn't do anything at this point but laugh, you really don't feel upset at your birth parents at this moment like you should, because if it wasn't for they're cruelty you would have never gotten the best parents ever. 

"Wait a minute she's your daughter?"

Big mom looked between all of us confused, I guess we had to sort all this out. The dead beat known as my birth father walked up to big mom confident, what ever this asshole was about to say could not be good.

"Yes she is my birth daughter, so rightfully the deal should go to me, and my other daughter should be married off instead, she is better suited for this type of thing, besides money can buy you all those plants you want"

Big mom took a moment to look up, she was actually thinking about agreeing with this jack off. 

 

"I'm not your daughter! YOU LEFT ME TO DIE IN THAT HOUSE ALL BY MYSELF, honestly you don't even have a right to call yourself a father let alone a decent human being."

Everyone was silent at your outburst but you didn't care, you were not gonna let this dirtbag destroy your life anymore.

"Don't talk to my father that way just because he left you doesn't make him a bad person he just didn't want you, get over it. Besides him and mom are as happy as ever, I heard them talking one day, you made they're life miserable they couldn't support you and when they were rich they had us. We actually made our parents happy when they had us, all you turned out to be was a burden for them. You couldn't even follow simple instructions weren't you told to stay in the house, you should be dead "

You looked over and seen it was a girl younger than you but still you could tell was older in her teenage years and she looked just like your birth mother. 

 

"Don't say such things akiko! I.. I wanted my daughter"

Sure mom sure you did

"Witch!"

Kotaro was pointing at the girl, while Ryuichi tried to cover the boys mouth up telling him not to say that

"Shaggy witch"

"What did you say you dumb brat"

"Well- he.. he says that when people's hair is quite...unruly I suppose"

Ryuichi made the situation no better, he backed away as she tried to move towards them while raising her hand, but you got in her way looking dead in her eyes, you wanted to be civil but that just went right out the window.

"Move out of my way"

"Make me, I dare you"

She made no movement to go around you, neither did she say anything else. You gave a scoff, this girl was so typical, you had her all figured out.

"Just like I thought on the outside your a Grade A Bitch like your father over there, and on the inside I bet your a coward like your mother too, let me guess you act like that to impress your dad but it's never enough is it. So you think being more like him will get his attention, yet your just like your mom right? Afraid to ever deny him and you run up behind him like some lost puppy looking for praise and recognition."

"Who the hell do you think you are! You don't know me! You don't know our family! And your defiantly not my sister no wonder they left you to die in the house alone all you seem to be is a nuance!"

If she honestly thought she could hurt your feelings she was dead wrong

"I'm glad you said it before I could, I would hate to be related to you after that attitude you gave me. Really it just shows me what type of person you are. Congrats on being just like your dad over there, what an accomplishment right? And by the way I'm glad they left me because if they didn't I would have been a sad my whole life just like you, I would have been a terrible person just like you. And I wouldn't have been able to meet the two wonderful people over there who are my real parents. I'm just glad I don't have to suffer like you seem to be, I honestly feel sad for you because you have to live with those people. And yea you can say they left me all you want, but between me and you one of us is actually happy with their current life. I'm with the love of my life and with my true family, I'm grateful. But can you honestly sit here and say your grateful for a mother that doesn't pay any attention to you and a father that looks down on you?"

"Why are you talking like your superior to me!"

 

"Because your inferior to me"

 

You walked away leaving everybody shocked on what all you just said, no one in that room had ever heard you talk like that. Your family and Katakuri never expected that from you, and your birth parents never thought you would speak that way about them so boldly.

"Big mom those people aren't my parents the left me in a house to die all by myself when those people over there found me and raised me as their own. They are my true parents so please don't feed into his lies"

You looked at your father, you were determined not to let this bastard win. 

"You thought you could leave me to die for whatever selfish reasons of yours but im alive and happy, all I could think about is when I traveled days while starving, cold and afraid is that I wanted to live! And I did and I finally found my true happiness through family and love. I won't let you take away my happiness, not again. 

You glared at the man not backing down to look away, you were going to show him how strong you had become, and that he could not break you. 

Big mom looked at the man who was so confident earlier, now looking at you with a glare.

"You left your kid in a house to die alone,  I don't like it not at all there is no family love in that, I was left to die by my parents too. You get nothing from me, leave with your life while you can, because if it's one thing I hate its liars and betrayal."

"Wait please I need to talk to my daughter! I have too"

You looked and it was your birth mom honestly the tears in her eyes didn't faze you one bit.

"We have nothing to speak about, you left me to die all because you wanted to make your husband happy, you left your only child to die in a house you left me for him and you think we have something to speak about, be honest with yourself you sound like an idiot."

She gasped covering her mouth trying to hold back her sobs, but you didn't care all that matters is that you had your real family here and you had the love of you life back.

"(Y/n) you should here what she has to say"

It was your real mom, the woman who gave you love and support whenever you needed her the one who had taken care of you for all these years.

"But why, nothing will come out of it"

"You need closure, you may not want it now, but you will be happy you did this in the future"

You sighed, you always listened to your mom because she was always right, you knew you were being harsh to your birth mother but could anybody really blame you? The least you could do is hear what she had to say, didn't mean you guys had to catch up over tea or anything. You looked at Katakuri and he gave you a firm nod, looks like everyone agreed. 

"Fine I'll talk to you tomorrow, I have more important things to deal with right now"

"Alright, I can respect that"

The dead beat looked at big mom and spoke

"We will leave when our log pose is fixed, please at least allow us that,we will stay on our ship"

Big mom just waved her hand off, not really caring what was said she was ready to plant the honey blossoms.

"I'm Hinata"

You turned around seeing a little boy looking at you with so much excitement he gave a small wave, and you returned it with a smile. 

"Im (Y/N)" 

They left out of the building and while watching them leave you noticed something. You wonder why he didn't  said anything the whole time he was here, or why he was in the back all by himself and then it clicked.

"was he being treated like I was as a child"

You looked at your family and waved them over towards you and Katakuri, you were excited, now your parents could finally get to know the man you've come to love. You all made your way down the halls, Katakuri decided to take them to an empty part of the chateau where you could all talk in private. 

But you had to know if that little boy was ok, because if he wasn't you were going to do something about it. 

And nobody could stop you.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone was getting along fine, honestly your parents loved Katakuri and you couldn't be more happy. Ryuichi was getting more out of his comfort zone, and Kotaro was snuggling up to Katakuri like he was before earlier. You were such a proud girlfriend in this moment, Katakuri was being social and a gentleman. Honestly you could never tell what was up with Katakuri most of the time, but now it was times like these when you were grateful for that. Getting to see all of these different sides of him, learning his likes and dislikes that he didn't even bring up, just him being his true self. You had always thought you were seeing Katakuri for who he was when the two of you were alone, but now you see a whole new side to him. And you felt like right now in this moment, Katakuri felt the same as you did, he was being himself around others and it felt good.

You could see Kotaro snuggling into Katakuri's scarf but in reality he was moving under it. You had to stop him, you don't know if Katakuri would even be comfortable anymore if his face was revealed in front of everyone. You jumped up from your seat startling everyone, while trying to move forward you tripped over something making you fall flat on your face. Your parents moved up to help you but you were more focused on Kotaro. What if Katakuri panicked like he did the last time. You would hate for him to hurt someone after it was going so well, the last thing you needed was for your parents to think less of Katakuri. You had looked down to see what you had tripped over and it was Hinata. 

 

"What are you doing here, weren't you supposed to be going back to the ship?"

"I wanted to know my nee-chan"

That honestly left you speechless, you didn't think he heard anything good about you let alone heard about you in general. He must be different from his father, and you were really happy honestly, it made you sigh in relief knowing he hasn't been corrupted by them.

Before you could answer, you saw Katakuri's scarf fall right on to the floor. Time seemed to stop for you in that moment but all you could notice was the faint panic in Katakuri's eyes. Kotaro was still holding on to him by his neck, just staring at him. Your parents and Ryuichi didn't say a word as well, nor did they have and expression on there face. This was bad, you couldn't read the mood and you don't know what to say or who to speak to first.

"Ka-chan"

Kotaro was rubbing his tiny hands on Katakuri's scars, smiling at him.

"Ka-chan, mato"

Kotaro was trying to feed Katakuri a cherry tomato, that must be why he was moving under his scarf. The boy has always been generous and tended to share his things with the ones he cares about. It was honestly the cutest sight you had ever seen, but what worried you the most is that Katakuri made no sudden movements to even acknowledge the boy. 

 

"Woaahh your teeth are cool, I want some, nee-chan how did he get them like that I wanna do it too."

"Hinata he may have been born like that, so I don't believe you can get any"

"Glad you finally showed your face son, in a family there's no need to hide yourself"

"Katakuri-kun I'm sorry Kotaro did that, he really likes to share so I guess he just wanted to feed you sense you weren't eating with us"

 

You looked at everyone giving a big smile, everyone's reactions made you so happy. You knew how insecure Katakuri was when it came to his mouth. Especially when he had to show it to others, you knew that he would always assume the worst if people ever got the chance to see him. But hearing your family not only not even bring up his fangs but also choosing to treat him the same as before made you feel secure. You knew your family wasn't judgmental or rude towards others, but that's exactly what Katakuri was used to judge mental and cruel people. But now you knew that it just wasn't you who felt relieved, so did Katakuri who finally opened his mouth to let Kotaro feed him. 

 

There was a knock on the door and Katakuri quickly put his scarf back on making everyone but you give him a weird look. When the door moved all the way open in came Smoothie, if she came here to join in on the conversation she was in for a huge surprise. When you told Katakuri that you explained to your parents everything that happened you were true to your word. Your mother did not care for smoothie at all, and neither did your father or Ryuichi. 

 

"Your mother is outside, she said she couldn't wait till tomorrow to speak with you"

You gave a big sigh, the woman said she could respect your decision to see her tomorrow but it looks like that was a lie. But it was better to get things over with now rather than later, so you were going to see what she wanted to talk about so badly.

"I'll be out in a minute"

Smoothie left closing the door behind her, everyone looked at you with concerned eyes. All of them knew after your first encounter with your family that you really were not comfortable with seeing them at all. But you didn't want to trouble anyone with your feelings, the mood was just perfect until the sudden news. And you also had to learn to face this on your own, you mother was right wether you wanted to hear the reason or not you needed closure on why you were abandoned. You reached your hand out for Hinata's, if you were going to meet his mother anyway he might as well come with you. He grabbed you hand and you two made your way out the door.

And there she was, your birth mother nervously shifting on her feet and her hands held tightly together. You knew then that it really was a good time to get everything over with, she looked like she needed to tell you something important so you were willing and ready to listen. As you approach her she looks up with a big smile, until she looks down and sees Hinata by your side then her smile disappears as soon as it came. Maybe Hinata will be able to tell a story of his own to you later. You didn't like how she looked at Hinata it wasn't the look of an upset mother who just found out there child snuck out, no, it looked like the look you would give someone if you honestly hated them.

The three of you made your way into one of many rooms in the cake Chateau, it was a library.

You sat down while Hinata moved to take a seat next to you, seems like he had no intentions to sit next to his mother. 

 

"Alright I won't interrupt you just talk, why abandon me to die"

 

Katakuri had made his way back to his room excusing himself while your family got situated in their rooms, the fact that he had met your parents and had his face revealed to them all in one day was to much for him. Yes he did now have a very big soft spot in his heart for the little boy but he would have to keep his eye on Kotaro from now on. Katakuri couldn't blame the boy though he was just a child and was curious, but he cant just do that whenever he pleases, who knows when he could do it again and who will be around him at that time. He made it inside his room still lost in his thoughts and went in the bathroom to take a shower. When Katakuri was done, he made his way out to get dressed in more comfortable clothes and find you. He was worried about you, he would hate for something to happen between you and your mother and he wasn't there to support you. Katakuri moved towards his bed then stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, what the hell are you doing in general!"

 

Your birth mother gave a sigh, she may have thought this was hard for her but it was nothing compared to how you felt right now. You had to look this woman rite in the eyes, the woman who gave birth to you and also left you to die.

"Your father, he was becoming desperate for money because we were struggling. His job wasn't paying enough and the bills were not getting paid. We were in deep financial trouble and we had no way out. So your father decided we should just leave and start over, he had lost his job and the debt collectors were trying to find us at every turn. We just couldn't deal with that type of lifestyle anymore so we packed up our bags and decided to run away. But your father said we couldn't take us with you, that we couldn't financially take care of you right now. He said when we were back on our feet we would com back for you. That you would be better off by yourself until we could get our lives together. And you had no family of ours near by so we couldn't drop you off anywhere. And I agreed, you were smart and always took care of yourself anyway. But I want to let you know there wasn't a day that went by that I hadn't thought about you  
(y/n). You are my daughter and I love you, but I needed your father I really did. Without him I had nothing, and at that moment I had to leave you to be happy. I'm sorry I know I'm terrible, but I hope that one day you can come to understand my reasons and forgive me because I really did miss you. I always hoped we would be reunited one day and we finally have been. This is an opportunity for us to start over, if you will allow me I'm willing to put in the effort to be a better mother now!"

With every word she spoke you took it all in, and even before she finished you realized you were right all along. She didn't leave your for some noble cause, or because she absolutely had to, she left your for your so called father. All you were hearing was just how terrible of a mother she was, and what a shitty sperm donor you had. All her reasons were complete and utter bullshit, she always thought about you? Yea right that's just something she probably tells herself to make herself feel better about how she left her own child for a man who probably treats her like crap. You could honestly say this is all the closure you could ever want, but what you didn't want is to hear some dumb ass reason for being left to die. No matter how she said it, no matter what she tried to add on to the story, it was still showing what terrible people they were. And it disgusted you because she tried to explain how much your father missed you too. But in reality you knew that she was just trying to make her and that asshole look good. You could see it in her eyes that she was sad, in pain, full of guilt. And all she was trying to do while trying to feed you bullshit was get rid of her own self guilt. She could try to tell you story after story but after hearing her actually say she willingly abandoned you was enough closure you needed for you to move on with no regrets. You weren't even listening to her anymore, and you weren't going to entertain her foolishness anymore. You got up without saying a word, and left the room not bother to look back and acknowledge the calls of your birth mother or the small footsteps following you.

You had enough of today, this was supposed to be a happy day for you and your family, but like always somebody comes and ruins it all. You didn't expect for your past family to show up, you didn't expect to get the closure that you had needed for so long. You opened the door to Katakuri's room to see if he was in there, you were ready to vent to him about everything that happened.

When you opened the door you think back to a lot of things that you didn't expect to happen, but they did anyway. But this was honestly the last thing you expected to happen, Katakuri was in a towel leaning over something, or more likely someone. And that someone was your witch of a half sister.

And she was completely naked and laid out

right on Katakuri's bed

and right under Katakuri.


	17. Chapter 17

Your mind was at blank rite now, you couldn't deal with all of this in one day. First your father trying to lie about you with some bullshit excuse about you being his family. Then your mother with her bullshit excuses about why she left you. And now your bitch of a sister is literally laying under the love of your life naked. This is usually the moment when people snap, but rite now you had to get the truth to be able to choose your next choice wisely. You had already been through so much with Katakuri you had even been broken up once, the last thing you needed was to go through that again for no reason. 

 

"Katakuri explain this and I will not ask again"

"I came in my room took a shower i put my scarf on because i felt a presence and when I came out she was laying on my bed, I asked her what the hell she was doing here and she literally said to fuck me so I walked over to throw her out but she grabbed my towel to pull it off, so I grabbed her hands to stop her, that's why I'm bent over like this and before I could throw her off that's when you walked in." 

 

"Oh don't act like you didn't want it I saw you staring at me, I'm the better sister and you know it. You wanna tell her how you were rubbing my leg before you grabbed my hand, don't be shy you are the one who opened my legs like this. You want me and you can't deny it, even before you came over to me I saw your eyes wander over me. Sorry to tell you sis but this one isn't as loyal as you think. Kinda sad mom and dad left you now your man is gonna leave you. It's also kinda funny how pathetic you are if you ask me."

"Honestly your not much to look at, throwing yourself at me and lying like this speaks for itself that I chose the better sister. Not only that you stink so close your legs that you opened on your own, honestly if your going to try and be a whore at least be a clean one."

You would truly laugh rite now if it wasn't for the fact that you were still pissed at this situation. Katakuri was straight faced when he told the story the whole time, the look in his eyes told him all you needed to know. He was telling the truth and everything this bitch had been saying was bullshit. And you didn't know what her issue was but you were going to set her straight rite at this minute. 

You didn't care about the consequences but if she wanted to act like a bitch you were going to be one back. You walked up to your sister and grabbed her by her hair holding it as tight as you could and yanking her to the floor. You didn't care about her struggling or her screams of pain you just started dragging her out of the door and to the throne room. Katakuri didn't even stop you he just went towards the closet and started to get dressed. You continued to drag her down the hallway not caring if the guards were trying to get you to stop, and you didn't care about all of Katakuri's siblings staring at you too. Smoothie looked as though she was going to come up and stop you but you said something that made here stop dead in her tracks.

"You try and stop me and ill tell your mother you hit me, she accepts me now because my parents are the scientist who made the honey blossoms, and poor little Smoothie wouldn't want to upset her Mama right? That's what I thought now get the fuck out my way."

Smoothie stepped to the side and you continued on your way, you were tired of everyone's shit, today is the day that you prove to everyone that no matter what you are not the one to mess with. You made your way to the throne room seeing Big Mom, Hinata and your parents, they were looking at you in Horror except for Big Mom and Hinata. 

 

"What are you doing with her let her go you dirty little-"

"I'd watch your mouth if I was you, deadbeats don't get to speak while I'm trying to teach there whore of a daughter a lesson"

"What are you talking about (Y/N)?"

"Well mother your little daughter here was in my man's room naked tying to have sex with him but she failed and I would like to beat her ass right here right now."

Big mom just looked down not saying a word, yet she did have this sinister smile on her face. It's like she was mentally cheering you on to do it. And your dead beat of a father looked panicked, you don't know why nor did you care but you were going to fight her either way.

"Stop lying about my daughter, she is your sister you know there is no reason to make up false stuff and try to stage everything."

At this moment everyone was in the throne room watching, all the Charlotte siblings, your parents, and Katakuri who non surprisingly had Kotaro sitting on his head.

"Oh really so I'm lying about her trying to sleep with Katakuri"

"Of course, your just doing any and everything in your power to make her look bad so you can keep your little life here. These people don't like or care about you so just give up trying to be the good guy already. Listen up people this girl is exactly who you though she was you were right to try and protect Katakuri from her just a manipulator just like her so called real parents!"

You could hear the whispers of the Charlotte siblings and the other workers in the castle. You could here all the bad things they were saying. All your deadbeat dad did was give a smirk. And you were gonna erase it clean off his face in a few seconds.

"If I'm lying then what is this"

You pulled out your recorder snail that you had set up when you asked Katakuri what was going on, you wanted to have proof of everything just in case some bullshit happened later on. Dealing with Katakuri's family had let you know that you always had to be ready to never get ready. The day Katakuri's siblings had attacked you, that opened your eyes instantly so you always had recorders on you just in case for evidence purposes. 

 

There on the hovered screen was you naked sister laying on Katakuri's bed

"Katakuri explain this and I will not ask again"

"I came in my room took a shower i put my scarf on because i felt a presence and when I came out she was laying on my bed I asked her what the hell she was doing here and she literally said to fuck me so I walked over to throw her out but she grabbed my towel to pull it off, so I grabbed her hands to stop her, that's why I'm bent over like this and before I could throw her off that's when you walk in." 

 

"Oh don't act like you didn't want it I saw you staring at me, I'm the better sister and you know it. You wanna tell her how you were rubbing my leg before you grabbed my hand, don't be shy you are the one who opened my legs like this. You want me and you can't deny it, even before you came over to me I saw your eyes wander over me. Sorry to tell you sis but this one isn't as loyal as you think. Kinda sad mom and dad left you now your man is gonna leave you. It's kinda funny how pathetic you are if you ask me."

"Honestly your not much to look at, throwing yourself at me and lying like this speaks for itself that I chose the better sister. Not only that you stink so close your legs that you opened on your own, honestly if your going to try and be a whore at least be a clean one."

 

After the recording stopped everyone stood in silence kind of stunned, except for Pudding and Brûlée who were snickering. You almost felt satisfaction enough not to beat your sister up like you said. Key word almost, so with that being said while everyone was distracted you flung your sister while punching her in the face multiple times until your real mother pulled you off of her.

"Yea That's my daughter!"

" Now is not the time for that honey!"

Your bullshitting mother helped her daughter up and looked at you with tears in her eyes, but at this moment you didn't care. You honestly felt great and hoped that this would send them away for good. Hinata ran up to you and looked at you with a panicked look on his face, "Onee-chan dad told her to do it, I heard the plan and they were gonna get rid of me too after we leave here."

"Shut up you worthless brat"

To your surprise it was his mother, Hinata held on to you tightly refusing to let go.

"You ruin everything! you always ruin everything! you ruined me and your fathers happiness as soon as you were born. Just be useful for once in your worthless life! I can believe you would rat your father out, I knew I should have aborted you when I had the chance!"

 

A huge slap echoed inside the room, your mother your real mother who raised you. She had literally slapped the spit out of that woman's mouth. It took a lot to make your mother that pissed to hit someone. She never believed in violence, you don't think she had even been in a fight before. But seeing her slap someone like that over a child that wasn't hers, that's how you knew you had the best mom ever.

"If you don't care so much then I hope you won't mind me making him my son would you, now shut your mouth, leave, all of you, and never come back."

Hinata looked up with tears in his eyes, you didn't know if they were from sadness or from happiness. But the small smile he gave your mother you knew he would be happy to join your family. 

 

And you all would be happy to have him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one last one for now till I’m not so busy from school. Anyway don't forget to vote and leave lots of comments you know I love hearing from you guys and getting to interact with you

You looked up at the ceiling thinking how things had gotten so out of hand. All the events leading up to yesterday were just a shock to you like everybody else. It's true that you became more brave lately and you were going to stay the to your word about not taking anyone shit anymore. But you still felt as though you were a little embarrassed, you basically became a whole other person in front of your parents and Katakuri. Right now you and Katakuri laid in silence in his bed, after the sheets were washed of course. You wanted to get close to him to be embraced in his tight warm grip once more. But you respected his decision about wanting space, and if that's what it took for him to forgive you then you would give him all the space he needed. You can't force something in a relation ship, yes you must try, you must fight for it in beginning to end, but you must also respect each others wishes. 

 

"Why are you at the edge of the bed (y/n)?"

"You told me that we weren't going to do any cuddling stuff till your ready remember"

Katakuri didn't say anything but grabbed you by your torso bringing you on top of him to lay on his chest. You didn't want to question it, or ruin the moment so you just laid your head on his chest tracing the tattoo on his arm. You knew Katakuri's eyes were on you, but you were to shy at this moment to look up at him. He was so handsome, it didn't matter if Katakuri felt insecure about his mouth. You loved it, his fangs made him look all the more alluring than any other man you've ever seen. Every time he smirked or laughed you couldn't help but blush. And you'd never tell him but you just loved to just look at him. Seeing him basically shirt less all the time didn't help much for trying to keep the dirty thoughts out of your mind. You always became wet thinking about Katakuri and what he could do to you. 

 

"Look at me (Y/n), you know I hate it when you don't look me in the eyes"

The tone he gave you made you flinch not in a bad way, you just didn't expect his voice to sound so deep as it did in that moment. As embarrassing as it was to admit it made you almost release a moan of delight, it has been a while sense you felt Katakuri's touch. So him talking in that deep raspy voice made it no better for you while you tried keeping your restraint.

"Do not make me repeat myself (y/n), I won't ask you again."

 

You looked into his glaring eyes, and you didn't dare look away. The way he was looking at you made you feel so small, shivers went up your spine as Katakuri reached out to trace your face before gripping your neck firmly but not tight enough to hurt you. His thumb tracing the side of your sweet spot. There was something different about Katakuri, you could tell his actions were much different than before. He was still serious yes, but before he looked at you with gentle and playful eyes. The look on his face now was far more different because it was more seductive, while his actions were more dominant. You felt yourself being caught up in his eyes and nothing more, you could feel his other hand slowly caressing your thighs and making it's way lower. Katakuri's hand reached your ass gently rubbing it before giving it a hard slap. You winced but didn't complain, it stung, but you loved the attention. The harsh treatment did not stop, Katakuri continued to slap your ass repeatedly, your moans turned into small yelps. Katakuri stopped and began to caress the stinging flesh. You had no doubt in your mind that your ass was probably red or bruised, Katakuri had never been this rough with you. He moved lower rubbing your throbbing clit though you panties. You wished he would do more, you needed more than just his touch, you needed him inside you. But your dream was short lived when he stopped all completely leaving your frustrated and needy.

 

"That's your punishment for leaving me, don't you ever do something like that again, now lay down so I can finally have a peaceful relaxing day."

You blushed laying your head back onto his chest, you didn't say it but you actually liked the punishment. You felt really embarrassed, it was supposed to be a punishment and here you were wanting him to spank you again.

"I missed you short cake, I really missed you"

You moved up to snuggle against Katakuri's neck kissing his cheek, you had missed him too. Honestly you felt stupid for the days you left, talking it out would have been the better answer. You placed multiple butterfly kisses all over Katakuri's face and neck until you felt him pinch your butt.

"Ow that still stings you know"

"Well be good so I won't have to punish you"

You rolled your eyes laying back on your lovers hard chest, you really didn't want to think about anything else but Katakuri right now. You two had been through so much and have yet to have a personal day for just the two of you sense everything had settled down.

"Let's do something active today Kata-kun"

 

He leaned down whispering in your ear, you turned red at his request shaking your head demanding that he suggest something else.

 

" Wanna cook dessert? I'm hungry"

"Sure sure, but you really need to start eating more than just sweets"

You and Katakuri were in the kitchen making both of your favorite sweets Strawberry short cakes, and doughnuts. At first both of you were serious wanting to focus on each of your desserts. That was until you got bored of the silence and decided to flick whip cream all over Katakuri. Now you were hiding behind the bar of Katakuri's kitchen, he didn't say nor do anything but look at you. You were expecting him to yell, move, or even throw something back. But the fact that he didn't it scared you even more than him making a move did, finally Katakuri moved to pick up his bowl full of melted chocolate for his doughnut. And out of no were Katakuri disappeared, that was until he appeared right behind you dumping chocolate all over you. You didn't know weather to laugh or cry, the chocolate was so warm and sticky. You had set yourself up for failure thinking you would get away with just flicking whip cream on him. Katakuri picked you up by your waist setting you on the bar, he leaned down licking chocolate off of your cheek and breast. You were so caught up in watching him lick the sweet dessert off of you that you didn't notice him unbuckling his pants.

"Let's get you cleaned up, yea?"

Katakuri took you to the bathroom running a hot bath, you bathed each other and relaxed in each others embrace not needing words to make the moment anymore loving.

That night you were ready to have a peaceful rest with Katakuri, you honestly didn't sleep well those days you were away from him, now you could finally have a good nights sleep with him holding you. Well that was until he decided to get a little frisky.

"Katakuri let go of my breast"

"But they're so soft, kinda like mochi"

You rolled your eyes

 

"The next time I want us to be active and go out I want you to be as enthusiastic about it as you are groping me"

You rolled over laying your back on Katakuri's chest, thinking you had won the argument, but that just couldn't happen with a man like Katakuri.

"Well earlier I told you to sit on my face, that's an activity, but you didn't want to so don't blame me."

You turned around frowning with a dark blush on your face, damn him and his smart ass mouth.

"Whatever, goodnight!"

The smirk on Katakuri's face made you more angry than anything, you'd punch him if he wasn't such a handsome bastard. You could feel your eyes getting heavy and you were ready to let sleep overtake you until you felt some wandering hands again.

"Katakuri get your hands of my ass!"

"You mean this sponge cake"

"UGHHHH"

Katakuri gave a chuckle smirking to himself once again letting go of your bottom. Unknown to you though when you were deep in sleep he would put one hand on your ass and one on your breast. You'd be in for a surprise in the morning and Katakuri couldn't wait to see you embarrassed all over again.


	19. Chapter 19

You woke up feeling large strong hands caressing you and honestly you weren't surprised by it one bit. Katakuri has never kept his hands to himself for long always finding some type of way to touch you. You quiver as the hand on your breast squeezes you lightly, you turned around to see Katakuri still asleep. A deep blush ran across your face burning your cheeks, even when he's sleep it seems like he couldn't control it either. Twisting slightly trying to remove yourself from the giant man behind you his hand finally moved enough for you to slip from underneath him. Unfortunately you were close to the edge of the bed, and you fell straight face flat to the floor. Katakuri rose up from his deep sleep trying to see what the hard loud noise was, he saw that you were missing and before he could step onto the floor you made a loud growing noise. Katakuri looked down at you laid out flat on the floor, he sighed in relief if you didn't make any noise he would have probably crushed you. Maybe even more than that, Katakuri honestly was ready to jump out of the bed with a large stomp and run out of the room, that's how startled he was by the noise.

 

"Baby I don't want to alarm you but I almost took your life so get off the floor"

Yet all he got in return was more mumbling, Katakuri rolled his eyes and picked you up of the floor and sitting you on his lap

"Wanna explain to me why your forehead looks like its been through rough times?"

"Wanna explain to me why a grown man can't even eat broccoli"

And with that remark Katakuri dropped you onto the ground once again heading towards the bathroom getting ready to start his day. You crossed your arms pouring, he didn't have to drop you like that, so much for being a loving boyfriend. Making your way to the bathroom you decided to soak in the bath instead of joining Katakuri in the shower. Not only were you still kinda upset with him for dropping you, but you also just wanted to relax and soak in the  giant tub that made you feel like a mermaid. After a while you and Katakuri got out and got dressed and while he was heading to the kitchen you headed towards the door making the large male raise a eyebrow at you.

"Were are you going?"

"To check up on Jun I haven't seen him in a while plus I want my parents to meet him"

Katakuri rolled his eyes at this, he knew if he said it out loud that you would get upset but he honesty forgot about the boy. But never the less Katakuri made no moves to stop you nor let you go alone.

"I'm going to"

You gave him a puzzling look surprised that he wanted to go with you considering he doesn't like Jun like that, but you didn't reject his decision, he had helped you get Jun to safety when he needed help. You walked over to hug the larger mans leg and he just cocked his head to the side looking at you. That moment you couldn't help but let a smile creep onto your face he looked so cute.

"Thanks Kata-kun your the best"

 

"And your amazing"

You blushed and looked away as quick as you could, that's what you were talking about. Just seeing Katakuri making faces like that always made your heart race like it was going to burst out of your chest. Every one saw a big scary man who could kill them, while you saw a giant teddy bear who you loved and just wanted to cuddle all day. Honestly something had been on your mind lately, Katakuri was obviously a great guy, so how is it that he never had any girlfriends before now. Later when the both of you returned home you would ask him about it, but in the back of your mind you were actually happy to be his first just like he was yours. The both of you made it towards your parents room picking them up and made your way out to the seducing woods. Kotaro took his new favorite place right on Katakuri's head, that would always be the cutest thing ever. You blushed thinking what a great dad Katakuri would be, you wondered if the both of you would ever have kids. You all finally arrived at Brulee's house you were so excited to see how Jun was doing, you had so much to gossip to him about. You made your way on the inside seeing Jun, Burlee and Pudding all on the couch. You ran up hugging each and every one of them and introducing your parents. You notice Ryuichi staring at Pudding with a light blush on his face, you smirked honestly excited to see were this was going to go. Pudding had he hair down in the back but her bangs in a high pony tail so you could see her third eye.

 

Pudding then noticed and started to glare at Ryuichi, he looked away quickly embarrassed that he had gotten caught.

" What are you staring at!"

"It's just your really, really pretty, your eyes are beautiful"

Pudding gasped, her face covered in a deep red blush, she shook her head glaring at him again.

"So what! Your cute too! Do you see me just going around telling you, just shut up and take the tea! Call me cute again if that's what you want but I won't thank you!"

Kotaro removed himself from Katakuri's head and went to stand in front of pudding. He made grabbing motions with his hands so pudding picked him up, and Kotaro moved his arm to put his hand on puddings forehead next to her third eye.

"Pudding Pretty"

"You-You're lucky that your cute, so I don't mind being called pretty by you."

Pudding held Kotaro close to her chest cuddling the boy who just blushed at the  attention he was getting.

 

Katakuri raised his eyebrows at Ryuichi honestly if the boy had some type of crush on pudding he would have to have a talk to him about it. Not that he didn't think that Ryuichi wasn't a great boy he was honestly everything he wanted his younger sister to have in a boyfriend. But he knew Ryuichi was a kind boy with a big heart, he would hate for him to get involved and stuck in his family. Honestly he still hated the fact that (y/n) was stuck with his family while being with him, that's why he wants to move you as far away as he can from them. 

 

Katakuri thought about how he should get all his family and you together to talk things out. They needed to apologize, and everything need to be layed out on the table, he didn't want you to live with him like you were trapped. He wanted you to feel comfortable around his family even if it was a little bit.

"(Y/n) what would you say to me bringing my siblings together to apologize to you and Jun, then you all can get to know each other better, so all the air can be cleared."

You stopped and looked at him and saw that everyone else was looking at you to see what your reaction was going to be.

"You had me at them apologizing, but me talking it out with them and getting to know them yea it's a know for me"

"Common (y/n) who knows you and some of my siblings may even get along when everything laid out on the table"

"Katakuri, the door, im going to need you to use it"

"Well I'm sorry to hear your say that, because, I invited them over for an intervinsion"

You stopped and gave him a look and rested your palm on your face.

 

He's not gonna get any type of action later


	20. Chapter 20

Brûlée's house was filled with instant silence. All of Katakuri's siblings who had ridiculed and harmed (y/n) were all in the room. True to his word Katakuri did invite his siblings over, but you couldn't believe that they had actually shown up to apologize. You sat there waiting and waiting. Honestly, a part of you could care less what these people had to say, although another part of you wanted to forgive these people. But only for the sake of your peace of mind and Katakuri. Your family was on one side while his siblings were on the other, neither side said a word. Brûlée and Pudding sat outside the circle being neutral, not wanting to fight with family but also not wanting to fight with (y/n) knowing she did nothing wrong. Oven looked nervous while he sat with his siblings, yes he did hurt you but he had apologized for it unknown to his family. Mont-d-Or apparently got tired of the silence and decided to speak up himself. 

 

"Sooooo you gonna apologize first or what"

You looked at him like he had grown two heads, how dumb could this man possibly be. If he thought you were honestly going to apologize first yet alone at all, then he's batshit crazy. You looked at Katakuri wanting to roll your eyes telling him you told him so. His siblings were nothing but stuck up jerks who were too prideful to even think they did something wrong.

"No I'm not gonna apologize first, in fact, I'm not gonna apologize at all, you can all kiss my ass if that's how you feel. I did nothing wrong all I did was love your brother and you all try to basically kill me like the psychos you are."

 

"Katakuri no offense but you really should have fucked the sister"

Everybody stopped bickering after that, complete silence filled the room once again. But this time everyone waited for Katakuri to respond to the statement. You looked at him waiting, patiently waiting for him to defend you, yet he just held his face in his hands.   
It hurt, after everything that's happened, and after all the hard work you put in for your relationship, he had gone back into his old ways. You weren't going to sit here and take this, you weren't going to let the love of your life hurt you by not speaking up. You decided to walk away before you said anything stupid. Nodding to your family they all got up in sync with you following you out the door, but your dad was never the one to walk away quietly. 

 

" Your a grown ass man wearing clown makeup, you should be worrying about your own love life because its hard to even consider you having one, do better"

"Now dear what about that nice marine man we met Rosinante, he wore clown makeup"

"That's different regardless of the make up he was a handsome and nice man, the walking cheese over there, however, doesn't have any of those qualities." 

 

You couldn't have asked for better parents.

 

Later that night you and Katakuri laid on opposite sides of the bed both of you refusing to talk to each other. You just couldn't suck up your pride and bring yourself to talk to him, how could he not say anything when his brother had said that. No, you didn't think Katakuri would ever cheat on you with your sister. He would have done it when he had the chance if that's the case, but then why didn't he speak up back there? 

 

"Why?"

You looked at him perplexed, what exactly did he mean why. A lot of things happened today so you had asked yourself that same question, why.

"What do you mean why Katakuri"

"Why did you have to just walk out like you don't give a damn, after all I do for you and all I put at risk for you and you're telling me you can't even make peace with my siblings just for some pettiness"

You looked at Katakuri bewildered, did he honestly forget everything his siblings had put you through

"Are you serious Katakuri! do you know how much bullshit your siblings put me through! They attacked me and burned down my cafe!"

"(Y/n) if you don't get past things like this how do you expect us to be together if you can't get along with my family"

"I thought you didn't care what they thought anymore"

"True, I don't care what they think about us being together, but I love my family and I love you I love you with all my heart but I least want you all to be cordial with one another and they were willing but you didn't want to participate"

"They wanted me to apologize for nothing!"

"Well you did punch Mont-d-Or in the face"

" AND HE DESERVED IT! No you know what I'm not going to argue with you, I'm going to end up saying something I will regret later"

You jumped out of the bed without another word and made your way out the door

"And where are you going"

"To my family were else"

Katakuri didn't even attempt to chase after you he turned over in the bed trying to find sleep.

 

You walked towards Hinata's room not wanting to wake up your parents and Kotaro. You felt like you had to get to know your little brother a little more so he can adjust better around you and everyone else.

You gave three firm knocks to his door before entering. He's only 7 years old how much privacy could he need. You looked around not seeing anyone till you saw the closet light on, what could Hinata be doing in the closet? Slowly making your way towards the door you heard sniffling, you slowly opened the door not wanting to startle the young boy.

"Hinata, what's wrong"

He turned around gasping, he quickly rubbed his eyes trying to wipe away the drying tears on his face.

"I-I'm fine"

"No your not, please don't lie to me, I know I'm a stranger right now but I'm still your sister"

"I just don't want you to judge me"

"I would never, I've been judged for most of my life, whatever you're going through I promise I won't judge"

"My- my real name isn't Hinata"

"What do you mean"

"You remember when mom said I was useless and ruined her and dads life, well it is kind of true"

"No, it can't be true"

"It kinda is, my real name is Haruto they just called me Hinata because it sounded more girly. Dad talked to this other business man who wanted to have some type of deal, I don't know why but they wanted a girl my age. But they only had me so...so they.... they dressed me up as a girl and changed my name. They... they took me to this white room and they tried to inject me with something but I didn't stay still... I saw the doctor he had a small saw like thing..... sis please I don't want to talk about this anymore please PLEASE!"

You quickly wrapped your arms around Haruto and held him close to comfort him. You had no idea what the young boy had gone through but you did not like where it was going. The thought that they were trying to force him to be a girl, and for who. The more you thought about the more you realized how sick and twisted it sounded. The whole night you comforted your brother, hoping that he wouldn't have nightmares from the information you had learned. You felt so guilty, you didnt want him to remember anything from his past that he feared. But it still weighed on your mind, what exactly were they trying to do to your brother.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the picture of the memories that are being described just go to Wattpad on your phone you can be on the internet you don’t have to download the app just type in my story and the chapter will be called Fixing it and you can look at the pictures there

You had woke up the next morning still holding Haruto. You wanted to get the answers about last night.  You wanted to know what really happen to him. But you weren't going to rush him into telling you anything he didn't want to. Thinking back to last night your argument with Katakuri still didn't sit well with you. The old you would have run away from the issue but you had changed. You were going to confront Katakuri again while you were calm. You didn't care if he was awake or not but he was still going to listen to what you had to say. Carefully you slid away from the young boy until you felt him grab the back of your shirt.

"Please don't go yet"

You couldn't say no you held him close to you once again closing your eyes. Katakuri could wait right now your brother and sleep were more important. Before you could even get in five minutes of more sleep there was a loud knock on the door. Haruto jumped up hiding under the covers, you gave him a look trying to show him that he's safe and not to worry. You got up to walk towards the door and when you opened it there stood Perospero. You frowned what could he possibly want, he wasn't as bad as the others but he still creeped you out. 

 

"We are all going to the beach get ready perorin" 

 

He walked out shutting the door before you could even answer, all you could think was what the hell is going on.  You looked t your little brother and gave him a smile, the last thing you wanted was for him to think his new family was already messed up.

"Common let's get ready for the beach bro"

You arrived at the beach seeing your family and Katakuri with his siblings. Everyone seemed to be having fun but not with each other only with their own family. 

 

 

 

these people really went all out with there outfits wherever they went, it was actually entertaining to see them like this. Everyone turned around looking at you and Haruto, you weren't going to tell anyone what your little brother told you. But you were going to tell everyone his real name, you wanted him to be more comfortable with who he is. Walking up you could see Katakuri looking at you but shifting his eyes away. Looks like you still were on bad terms and this time you would have to be the bigger person.  

 

"Good now that you're here we can get this over with perorin, let's get everything out in the open"

Mont-d-Or walked up towards you and looked you in the eyes, you didn't know what he was going to do but you were going to be ready for anything.

"Look girly, I'm sorry or whatever for punching your friend over there."

"Tell that to him not me, I just wanted to defend my family"

Mont-d-Or turned his head to see Jun walking towards them, the man was honestly surprised to see the young boy actually coming anywhere near him after what he had done.

"Sorry for roughing you up kid"

"Thanks"

With that one word, Jun walked back over to your parent's beach set up, that honestly went better than what you could ask for. Now it was your turn, you had to prove Katakuri wrong because he was the one being unreasonable. He couldn't force you how to feel about his siblings so it still pissed you off that he had talked to you like that yesterday night. He can't force a friendship even if he wanted to, and the fact that he had to put it all on you made it feel like you both took a step back in your relationship. 

 

"I'm sorry for punching your face, but truthfully id do it again to my family"

"Eh I can respect that"

You walked back to your family not saying another word, you don't know if the others will apologize but you didn't expect them to anyway.

"I am sorry for the trouble I caused as well"

"I'm sorry too"

"Same here"

"Maaaaan I apologize"

"Me too"

"I apologize too perorin"

You turned around looking at all Katakuri's siblings, they have literally left you speechless. With just a tiny smile of your own, you gave them a firm nod.

"I accept all your apologies, let's have fun today, together"

Mont-d-Or and Galette said there goodbyes saying they could only stay for a little while they just wanted to apologize but they had work to do.

 

Nobody saw it but Katakuri had a big smile on his face even though he was clenching his fist.

The day was progressing smoothly so far, Kotaro and Ryuichi were making sand castles with Brûlée and Pudding. Perospero and Oven were tanning, Daifuku and Cracker played Volleyball against Smoothie the talking Volleyball net was the referee. Your parents were enjoying a small picnic together so that left you and Katakuri. You both sat by each other awkwardly not knowing what to say, but you couldn't say that you didn't try to strike up a conversation. Katkuri either one worded you or he said nothing at all just humming . At this point you were done, if he was still going to act like that even after you had been the bigger person then it was on him. You got up and started to walk towards the others, you weren't going to just sit here and be boring with him. Before you could get any further you felt a firm grip on your wrist stop you. Katakuri looked at you with pleading eyes, you didn't know what he was trying to say but you wanted to give him a fair chance.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday night, I just felt so frustrated that even though things were going right they still aren't. I'm glad that you were mature throughout this whole thing even though I was acting childish. "

You gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and nodded, you were grateful for the apology but today was about fun so you would talk more about it later. You pulled his hand wanting him to follow you towards his siblings. 

 

"Gather around everyone its time to look at memories I found perorin"

You raised your brow, memories, you thought of younger pictures of Katakuri and smirked you let go of Katakuris hand to run over to Perospero wanting to be the first to see the pictures. Everyone gathered around in a circle over Perospero to see all the pictures in the small book.

"Awww look at this perorin it's when Cracker was first born"

 

"Hey put that damn book away those pictures are shameful to a warrior like me"

"Awe Cracker is that a bow in your hair?"

"Shut up!"

Perospero began to scroll through the book showing casual pictures of him Katakuri, Oven, Diafuku, and Cracker.

 

 

"Nice pjs"   
Pudding snickered while Brûlée just cooed at the cute pictures.

"Why does Katakuri look like a grown man with his little mug" 

Everyone laughed a little while Katakuri just rolled his eyes.

 

"Heyyy I remember this one it's when Cracker put mayonnaise in Diafuku's steamed buns!"

 

"I still hate you for that Cracker"

"Don't touch my food and you won't get pranked simple noodle arms"

"Why you little-"

"Hey it's when I got my first bounty perorin, look at you all so happy for your big brother"

 

"Cracker were did all those bows come from, and who was putting them in your hair?" 

"This is the first time I've seen either do you all blush or smile, interesting."

All the other boys blushed at that not wanting to remember there younger times being so innocent and carefree. It's way off from the image there given now as adults. 

"This is when Katakuri got his first bounty I was so proud perorin perorin"

"Yea I was happy for Nii-Chan too"

You looked down and just stared at the picture, you couldn't help but think how cute Katakuri was back then. He still had the scarf but he didn't ware it over his mouth at all, you wish he was that carefree now. 

 

"I was so mad that day"

"Yea me and Oven dint have a bounty yet so we were left out" 

"Next up Crackers first taste of sweets, I think it was mushed up cake perorin"

 

"Katakuri still loves doughnuts to this day"

"Shut up and keep flipping"

You giggled at Katakuri's defensiveness, there was no lie he really did still love doughnuts. 

"I remember this Diafuku wanted help getting back at Cracker but he just ended up getting him hurt"

 

"Yes and I hit you all for it perorin"

"I will hurt all of you, just watch your backs now that I remember"

 

"(Y/n) look at this, it's your boyfriend as a little baby perorin"

Katakuri tried to grab the book but you were faster moving over to block him from taking it.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwe this is so adorable"

Oven And Diafuku tried to grab the book as well but just like Katakuri they didn't succeed.

"I swear from that day I knew I couldn't get rid of you all perorin"

"Oven how were you born with weird ass hair"

"Shut up my hair is awesome" 

 

The night progressed on like that, everyone laughing at the young Charlotte's memories. After the sun set everyone headed back to there rooms for the night. You asked Haruto was he alright to sleep by himself and assured you he would be with Kotaro and Ryuichi tonight. You were glad that he was getting more comfortable around everyone. After last nights events you want to keep and eye on him. 

You and Katakuri got into bed and snuggled each other. Even after he apologized you knew tomorrow you would have to talk more about it. You still had to tell him how you felt, you were trying to do better with communication. 

"Goodnight Kata-Kun"

"Goodnight doughnut" 

"Awwwwe you called me one of the things you loved the most"

Katakuri just gave your ass a squeeze instead of answering


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just hate flambé don’t you

You woke up on top of Katakuri, you traced his chest while he slept. He looked so cute and peaceful, you just wanted to cuddle into him and lay in bed all day.

"To bad his peace has to end so soon"

You slowly moved up from Katakuri's chest before taking one large jump back you bounced on the bed twice before moving your body forward to land hard on Katakuri's chest. You heard a deep grunt before falling back on the bed. Katakuri looked around before looking down staring at you. He took deep breaths while glaring at you, if you hadn't been with him as long as you had you would be completely scared. To others, he was intimidating but to you, he looked incredibly sexy, his short messy hair sharp teeth and defined six pack. It was quite a sight to see early in the morning you couldn't stop staring. While you were distracted Katakuri took the chance too grab you and hug you tightly squeezing you a little. You couldn't breathe that easily but you would never complain about Katakuri holding you. He let you go setting you into his lap petting your head.

"I'm not a cat"

"No, you're more like a kitten, small and cute"

"Awww is that going to be my new nick-name"

"Hell no, it's highly overused in every dominant or bad boy story you find"

"And how would you know Kata-kun"

"Your cuddle time is up"

Katakuri lightly pushed you off his lap and headed towards the kitchen, you rolled your eyes. Katakuri was so goofy sometimes, it's hard to believe he is the same man who is pokerfaced basically 95% of the time. You walked out and followed Katakuri into the kitchen, of course, he was getting doughnuts. Katauri didn't know it but sometimes you felt sad that the chefs always cooked your meals. Both of you love food so it could be something for you guys to bond over. You wanted to cook for him like you did when he first came over. Or when you still had your cafe, thinking about it still hurt you but you remained positive thinking of the good memories as well.

"So Kata-kun what do you want to do today"

 

"No!, you pervy giant"

"And you say I'm boring"

"I will bite you"

"Kinky"

You walked away to go back into the room to get dressed, you were going to go out and have fun today even if you had to leave your pervy boyfriend behind. Katakuri walked in grabbing you by your arms and pulling you out of the closet. He pulled you into his chest and lifted your chin up to stare into your eyes. He leaned down pulling you into a kiss, his lips moved against yours roughly. He brought his tongue out to lick your lips, you opened mouth letting his large tongue caress your own. Katakuri leaned down pinning you beneath him as you began to suck on his tongue causing him to let out a low moan. He moved his lips to your neck leaving small quick kisses before slowly biting your neck. You moved your head to the side giving him more access he knew this was your weakness, Katakuri leaned up to check out his work. A deep red mark was left on the side of your neck. Katakuri smirked at your flustered face, he picked you up to lay you down on the bed.

"Please let's stay inside for the day again, we have the most fun when we're alone in the room"

"You mean you have the most fun"

"Do you not want to stay inside with me? We really can go out if you wish I'm not going to be upset about it."

That surprised you, in all honesty, you didn't even have anything in mind to do for the day. You then realized that Katakuri was right, you both did have the most fun together in the house. Maybe you didn't mind not going anywhere at all as long as Katakuri was with you.

"Nah let's stay inside, your right, it's much more fun when it's just us"

Katakuri smirked once again before picking you up kissing your forehead.

"I'll be right back, wait for me ok"

You nodded and watched Katakuri leave the room, you sighed.

You really did love that man

 

Somewhere in the cake chateau

Flambé, the 36th daughter of big mom. Also the president of Katakuri's fan club, she has a list of her siblings from best big sister list to best big brother. She loves her brother Katakuri always praising him, believing he is the absolute best. But one thing was pissing her off lately and that was (y/n). She didn't know where the little rat had come from but she was going to get rid of her. It's already bad enough Katakuri wasn't around that much but to have his attention taken away completely by that harlot. Flambé had the perfect plan, she had heard about the older siblings making up with (y/n) and that just wouldn't do. She had found an object on the beach she knew she could use to her advantage so she just had to set things up and everything would fall into place. Flambé floated towards the kitchen, she saw a large trash can filled with old fruit peelings and garbage. She picked it up and carried it into the meeting room where most of her older siblings go. She moved the door into place and swiftly set the garbage can on top, she heard talking from down the hall so she quickly hid. And as luck would have it Mont-d-Or opened the door with Daifuku rite behind him. All of the garbage including the can fell on top of the older man's head. All you could hear was screaming and banging of the trash can, Flambé couldn't contain her laughter enough.

"WHO DID THIS!"

 

Back in Katakuri's room

 

To say you were surprised was an understatement. Katakuri has come back with a mountain of blankets and pillows and suggested the both of you make a fort. Of course, it had to be giant to fit his size so it was like a house to you. But you enjoyed hiding in the small spaces he couldn't see, it had become like a game. He finds you, tickles you, and you hide again. Right now you were being tickled trying desperately to get out of Katakuris grip.

"Kata please let me go hahahaha"

"Say Katakuri-kun I love you so much"

"Noooooo lemmie gooooo"

Katakuri continued to tickle you, your sides were starting to hurt and you couldn't take much more of it.

"Katakuri-kun I love you very very much"

Katakuri held you close snuggling into your hair, this was his first time making a blanket fort and he loved it. He thought about doing this more often, his mind also went to if him and (y/n) had kids. Would they make blanket forts a tradition just for their kids? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, Katakuris fist instinct was to ignore it but the knocking continued. 

 

"Katakuri open up we got a problem"

Katakuri moved out of the fort to open the door and there stood Mont-d-Or and Daifuku.

"Katakuri has your woman been with you all day?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I got pranked today, and this was there as well does it look familiar brother"

And there in his hand was the doughnut necklace Katakuri had given you a long time ago

Katakuri realized that he had left you for a while to go get the blankets, but he couldn't just suspect you without proof. But your necklace was in his brother's hands, but could you have really pranked Mont-d-Or in the time he was gone. Katkauri was confused and didn't know what to think at this moment.

"(Y/n) come out here right now"


	23. Chapter 23

You moved from under the blanket fort and saw Katakuri and your least favorite brothers of his standing at the door. The atmosphere was tense and you didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was it couldn't be good. "Wanna tell me why you pranked me after we agreed to be civil!" "Excuse me? I've been here the whole day" "BULLSHIT!" "Mont-d-Or, ill handle this just leave before this gets anymore heated, there is no need for a fight." "Fine!" The two brothers walked out giving you both complete privacy once again. Katakuri looked at you and sighed he walked towards you but kept his glare on you the whole time. You were contemplating backing away but that would just make you look guilty so you stood your ground. "Did you do it and be honest" "No, I was here the whole time waiting for you while you went for the blankets" "(Y/n) I'm serious I get jokes but still-" "Katakuri I promise you I didn't do it" Katakuri's eyes softened he nodded and joined you to sit on the bed. Honestly, it kind of hurt a little bit that he kind of suspected you. You had apologized and actually had fun with them at the beach so why would you do something like this. I guess none of his siblings really did have faith in you or atleast that much to think you wouldn't prank them. "Katakuri?" "Yes?" "Please don't fall back into your old ways. I know you love me and your family but please don't choose a side. Honestly I don't think I could stay with you through that again." Katakuri put his hand on your cheek softly rubbing patterns on it with his thumb. "I would never put you through that again, and I promise I will believe in you, I know your not that kind of person." "Thank you" You gave him a soft kiss on the cheek staring into his eyes. You thoughts moved to how you were so lucky to have a handsome man like Katakuri. Those eyes, as corny as it sounds you could get lost in them. You saw Katakuri looking at you with a smug grin on his face. "So it's been a while" "A while? For what?" "Do I need to get the doughnut again for a demonstration?" "The doughnut?.......You are so nasty" "Let me show you how nasty I am" "Please don't make this into some cheesy porn scene script" The both of you laughed until Katakuri stopped to look at you with a serious expression. Katakuri grabbed your face pulling you to him, his tongue slipped into your mouth, and began fully exploring it. You offered up no resistance and instead allowed him to taste you. He was rough, and unforgiving when invaded your mouth. You wrapped your arms around him and buried your fingers into his short, dark magenta locks. He slipped one hand underneath your body and grabbed a handful of your ass. You moaned into his mouth at his harsh groping. You needed him and you needed him now, foreplay wasn't needed. The only thing you wanted right now was to taste him. You roughly pushed Katakuri off taking him off guard enough to reach for his belt and get his pants down. "If you would've given me a second I would of-Oh Fuck!" His sentence was cut off as you took his member into your mouth. But you didn't have the control for long. Katakuri roughly gripped your hair to hold you in your place. Your eyes looked up to meet his and you were met with a straight face and cold eyes. "I'm going to fuck this pretty little mouth of yours" Not even giving you a chance to make a sound Katakuri began thrusting in and out of your mouth. Tears gathered up in the corner of your eyes, you were loving this. Embarrassing as it was you loved Katakuri being rough with you like this. His cock going deep down your throat was leaving a wet dripping mess between your thighs. You felt him twitch, you knew he was about to cum. Katakuri's thrust became more sloppy as his hand gripped your hair tighter. With one last thrust he kept your head in place while he came down your throat. You felt lots of thick warm cum gather up in your mouth. So much was coming out you were forced to swallow. "Remember good girls swallow and don't miss a drop, understand" You began swallowing everything, you were afraid some of it was going to come out but you were proud seeing as none of it was waisted. Katakuri pushes you to lay down and began turning you over on your hands and knees. He moved down to remove your panties. The strong smell of your arousal made his dick twitch. He used his hands to slowly spread your pretty lips apart, revealing your clenching and wet pussy. He moaned, his warm breath hitting your center, causing you to shiver in delight. You squirmed a bit in his grasp. You were anxious to have him start pleasuring you. Katakuri stuck his tongue out of his mouth and quickly flicked your clit with the tip of his tongue. He carefully traced around your bottom lips then started to lick up your juices. A low moan escaped from you as you clenched the sheets tightly slightly tearing them. You bucked your hips trying to grind yourself on his face. Katakuri made sure to place his hands on your hips to hold you in place. When he knew you would stay still he spread your lips before he stuck his tongue inside you. A scream echoed throughout the room as he slurped up your juices. He continued his torture and stopped right before you were about to cum. "Now, I'm going to fuck this tight little pussy." He growled, while lightly thrusting his tip in and out of you. You bucked against him, trying to force him deeper inside of you. Katakuri only continued to tease you rubbings day smacking his tip against your clit. "Please Kata don't tease me" Katakuri just gave a smirk, "if you say so" Katakuri gripped your hips and roughly most likely leaving bruises. He thrust into you making you let out a loud scream. There was no mercy in his actions as he thrust in and out of you. Katakuri smirked as he stared at you. The erotic way your tongue hung out of your mouth, him fucking you roughly causing your breasts to bounce. It was all to much for him and he couldn't hold back anymore. Katakuri continued to thrust harder and deeper until you could feel him hitting your spot. "Yes! Thank yooooou!" Katakuri gave a light chuckle "I don't need a thank you, I need you to scream my name so everyone knows who you belong too" To show you he was serious, he gave your ass a nice, hard, smack. "Don't make me repeat myself" "Katakuri! Kata! More!" Katakuri continued his thrust, fucking you harder and harder until you were screaming in ecstasy. His grunting with your moans and screams could be heard in the halls. His hand, repeatedly smacking your ass, and his hips meeting yours roughly , it was absolute bliss. The sound of flesh smacking against each other rang throughout the room. And the creaking of the bed and the headboard banging against the wall gave Katakuri all the motivation he needed to fuck you even harder. You knew you were about to come but you couldn't get the words out. Letting out a scream you came long and hard, Katakuri never stopped fucking you which made your orgasm even more intense. You felt Katakuris thick warm seed inside you, you felt a small hint of disappointment as he pulled out letting his warmth leave you. He pulled the blankets over the both of you pulling you into his chest. "I love you Katakuri" "Say it again and I'll give you round two right now on our balcony" "No you big nasty!" Somewhere else in the Chateau Smoothie stood seething in anger and she looked at her closet and all her clothes were shredded. "Whoever did this, I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Smoothie tried to calm herself down and think. She had done nothing to her siblings to make one of the little ones upset with her so what could it be. Smoothie began to clench her large hands in anger when she thought of someone in particular "(Y/n)"


	24. Chapter 24

You and Katakuri were basking in the afterglow of your recent activities. You laid on his chest tracing the pink tattoo lines covering him. Listening to the sound of his heartbeat you felt compelled to go to sleep. It didn't help that Katakuri was running his fingers through your hair. Your soon to be slumber was interrupted by loud knocking on your door. Katakuri groaned getting up and began putting his pants, vest, and scarf back on. You decided to get dressed as well you never know what to expect with his family. Katakuri opened the door, his siblings one by one yelling at home, you couldn't understand them but you knew this couldn't be any good.

"What do you all want?"

"Katakuri! Your girlfriend or whatever the hell she is has gone to far, the little punk ripped up my clothes"

"Yeah! And she put those fucking pictures of us up on the wall your face was exposed Katakuri! I knew we couldn't trust her!"

You looked confused and alarmed. You hadn't left this room all day Katakuri knew that but to have his pictures up for all his siblings to see was low. You knew Katakuri was sensitive about his mouth being seen so you wouldn't dare be so cruel. But what puzzled you the most is who was able to get those pictures of Katakuri. He had always been careful so how was his face so easily seen.

"(Y/n) has done nothing to any of you"

"Oh yeah! Well come and see what your precious little girlfriend did we will prove it!"

One by one Katakuris siblings grabbed him dragging him out while Oven stood in front of you.

"Let's go you know they won't stop until they've said what they needed to"

You reluctantly followed Oven, all of this was getting out of hand. You tried to think of people who would set you up but that could've been anybody in this Chateau. You and opened and stopped in front of Katakuris siblings and low and behold a pile of Smoothies shredded clothes were there. And that's not all, the photos they claimed you put up were there as well.

And that's not all, the photos they claimed you put up were there as well

"See we told you she did it"

"It was impossible for (y/n) to do any of this"

"Don't go into denial brother"

"It's not denial I know for a fact that she didn't do it"

"How"

Katakuri didn't say anything but instead looked to the side. You knew he wouldn't say anything. Katakuri was the type of man who liked to keep his business his own. But you also knew that if it wasn't said then you would never clear your name.

"He knows I didn't do it because we've been having sex the whole time, I've been with him all day!"

You quickly put your head down in embarrassment not wanting to see the looks on everyone's faces. Katakuri was just glad he had his scarf on, on the outside it looked like he could care less about what you just said. But underneath his scarf was a huge blush dusting his cheeks and on the inside he was mentally freaking out.

Nobody said a word, surprisingly nobody even laughed. You didn't think that anybody expected you and Katakuri to be that intimate. Seeing as he's not that emotional to others you could understand their surprise.

"Soooooo your telling me, that girly couldn't have done it..... because you to were bumping uglys"

"Mont-d-Or!"

"Oh I'm sorry, they both were doing the wet and nasty slide"

"No!"

"The booty bumping tango?"

"Shut up!"

"Alright alright making love"

To say your face was red was an understatement. You could feel yourself getting light headed. You felt as though you were going to pass out from embarrassment any minute now. 

"Soooo if she didn't do this then who did"

No one voiced any opinions, you placed your hands over your face. It seemed like no one was going to get over the fact of your outburst.

"Well the pictures were me"

Everyone turned around to see the face of a smirking Cracker. Diafuku moved towards Cracker, annoyance all over his face.

"You damn asshole! Who are you to stick pictures up like that!"

"Didn't I tell you guys I was going to get you back? Well paybacks a bitch isn't it bear boy"

The two stood towards each-other challenging the other to make a move.

"Wait a minute Cracker YOU'VE been doing all this stuff!?"

"No I just put Katakuri's Oven's and Diafuku's pictures up I didn't do that other stuff."

"(Y/n)?"

"The last time that other stuff happened I was with Katakuri having a lazy day."

"Ohhh more dirty winding?"

"No just relaxing together geez"

In big moms throne room

Flambé was just getting done destroying most of her mother's throne room. Now all she had to do was wait. She left graffiti on the wall placing your name in bold paint on the walls. Laughing to herself she exited the throne room. Minutes later big mom made her way inside her throne room in a good mood seeing as her sweets were getting ready. Until she looked at the state her room was in.

Back with the Charlotte siblings

"So who's been doing this all this bullshit then I need to know now!"

"Yes, I have no clothes anymore because of this"

Suddenly the ground began to shake leaving everybody with confusion written on their faces.

"KATAKURIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!  
HAND THAT LITTLE BITCH OVER!!"

To your horror big mom was storming towards all of you with Zeus in her hand ready to attack, but her eyes only focused on you.


	25. Chapter 25

You stood in place frozen with fear. Seeing big mom run was already scary enough as it is.

But to see her ready to kill you was terrifying. Without another thought you began to run, you didn't know were you were going but you couldn't stay there. All you could do was feel the ground shaking under Big moms weight as you continued to run.

You could hear the others screaming trying to get through to her. But you knew it was useless all their screams were going in one ear and going out the other. You made your way down the halls as quick as you could. You saw your family all looking at you with concern. When you saw them you started waving your hands back-and-forth.

"RUN! DONT ASK QUESTIONS JUST PLEASE RUN!"

They all began to run ahead of you and outside the Chateau.

"Head to the ship! We will make an escape!"

While you all ran through the city you were suddenly pulled by the arm. And before you could scream darkness consumed your vision.

Your family made it to the ship, all their belongings were already on the ship. They planned to leave today before saying goodbye to you and Katakuri. They decided to take Haruto with them to adopt him so he could officially be apart of the family. Ryuuichi turned around holding Kotarou looking frantically for you.

"Mom! Dad! (Y/n)'s gone!"

"WHAT!"

Back in the Chateau

"Mama please stop! What did (y/n) do!"

"SHE VANDALIZED MY THRONE ROOM I KNOW IT WAS HER BECAUSE THE IDIOT WROTE HER NAME ON THE WALL!"

"Mama! (Y/n) couldn't have done it! Me and her....... we were having sex! Everyone here knows it! And besides why would she write her name if she did something she wasn't supposed to!"

Big mom stopped struggling to get past her sons mochi wall. She knew that she could be unreasonable and sometimes she wasn't the smartest. Also she knew that her strongest son was right, and she knew he would never lie to her. That would have ended in severe consequences.

"Fine then but if the girl didn't do it who did, and who knew someone like you would actually have sex you know with that face and all."

Katakuri ignored the remark already used to his mothers rudeness.

Pudding came out into the hallway with Brûlée following behind with a struggling Flambé.

"We think we know"

And in Puddings hand was Flambé's flower hair tie.

"We found this in Mama's throne room so guess who we found close to the crime scene."

Katakuri clenched his fist in anger. Yes he loved his siblings but what Flambé did was down right wrong. He would make sure that she would not only apologize to everyone but that she would be fully punished.

Katakuri moved towards Flambé looking at her with a hard glare.

"You will be punished and you will apologize go to your room NOW!"

Flambé floated away mumbling curse words under her breath. She just lost respect for her so call prefect brother choosing some woman over her.

"We need to go find (y/n) and her family right now"

"I don't think we would have to look far brother"

Smoothie pointed towards your family who was running frantically towards them all. Everyone noticed they looked distraught and not only that.

But (y/n) was missing from the group.

Katakuri walked towards your parents leaning down towards them grabbing your father by the shoulders.

"Where is (y/n)"

"We don't know! We were running away with her, she told us we had to run and not asked questions. We made it to our boat and we were going to pull off until Ryuuichi told us she was missing!"

"Missing! Wher could she have gone?"

"Katakuri we don't know, but why was she running in the first place?"

"My mother was about to attack her because of the prank of one of my younger siblings"

"Are you fucking kidding me!"

"I am sorry"

Your father grabbed Katakuri by the vest and brought him down in front of his face to look him directly in the eyes.

"No, you apologize to me when you find my daughter and bring her back safe. Do you understand me?"

Katakuri looked into your fathers eyes and he knew he had to make a promise. But not because of your father but because of you.

"I will bring my woman back no matter what. You don't have to tell me, I was already on it."

"Good"

Katakuri's aura turned cold and menacing. If it wasn't one thing it was another. He was tired of things coming in between his relationship.

"Brûlée look in all your mirrors. Pudding you Amande, Smoothie, and Mont-d-Or go around town asking people and the homies what they know maybe they seen something. Diafuku you Oven and Cracker take chess homies into the abandon parts of the city spread out and find (y/n) at any cost."

Everyone nodded and headed to do their respective jobs. Katakuri turned towards who he hoped would be his future parent in laws.

"Please go wait in the Chateau with my mother I know it's probably the last place you want to be. I can tell you all want to help search for (y/n), but if anything happened to you (y/n) would never forgive me. And if I can't protect her or her family what type of man would that make me."

Katakuri was right even though they all wanted to help they needed to not burden the man more. Whoever took (y/n) would probably go after the people she cared for as well.

They all nodded and followed big mom into the Chateau. Big mom turned around grinning widely at her son.

"Look at you taking charge, keep it up, I didn't raise failures"

Katakuri didn't say a word but acknowledged his mother's praise by nodding his head. After that he stalked off to go into the city hoping to find you.

You woke up feeling your head pounding. As you tried to shake of the pain you noticed you couldn't see. You started to panic what if you were blind. But you sighed in relief as your blurry vision began clearing. You took in your surroundings noticing that things looked familiar. But you couldn't quite remember where this was and your horrible headache made it no better.

"Dammit where the hell am I"

"Remember me sweet heart"

You looked at the person in question and your eyes widened in fear

"I'm the one who burned down your little cafe. But you probably didn't know it was me. Let me guess you thought I was dead."

The person stalked closer and closer to your swinging the knife loosely through his fingers.

"Your time will come, but that can wait"

You felt the cold steel of the knife run slightly over your neck

"Let's have some fun shall we"


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new woman character is as big as smoothie
> 
> But reader is normal size

Katakuri was furious they had found nothing, they had so much security so why was it so hard to find one girl. He had been restless searching for the love of his life. He couldn't return home without her or face her family that had been counting on him. All his siblings were trying to tell him empty promises about how everything would be alright. But that only pissed Katakuri off even more, they didn't know if everything will be alright.

(Y/N) could be anywhere, hurt and alone or even dead. His worst fear is that what if you were in bad trouble, what if he didn't make it in time. This is why he did his best to grow stronger, to always be alert and never make mistakes, so things like this wouldn't happen. While the others were trying to calm Katakuri down Brûlée decided to take matters in her own hands. Brûlée walked around aimlessly looking at every possible mirror she could, and she was about to give up. But what she saw next she was glad that she didn't.

That man who had tried to attack you the first time, the creep in the back of the library part of the cafe. You couldn't tell how long you had been traped by this lunatic but you were beginning to lose your patience. Not only did the jackass burn your cafe down, but he wanted to get revenge on you for the bullshit that was his fault in the first place. He tried to attack you even kill you and he didn't think it would have consequences. Honestly, your surprised to see him after all this time you thought that he had died, looks like he survived. He had beaten you repeatedly you knew you had bruises and cuts all over. The feeling of your swollen eye closed shut let you know he had given you a bad black eye. The pain ran all over your face you couldn't tell if you had a broken nose or not but it was extremely hard to breathe. Extreme pain ran through your sides, you knew he had broken some ribs. This was bad you weren't a medical expert but if you didn't get help soon you could die from internal bleeding if one of those ribs nicked something important. The stinging all over your arms didn't help. The sick bastard lightly cut your skin repeatedly not making deep cuts to keep you alive. It was happening slowly but you were losing blood and your vision was becoming hazy. You couldn't afford to pass out right now. Fighting and escape was the only thing on your mind right now. This man was stronger than you, yes, but that didn't mean shit. You would fight for your life no matter how long it took. You weren't raised to be a quitter and you'd be dammed if you quit on your own life. The man had left outside it had only been a few minutes but you weren't going to wait any longer. The idiot tied you with ropes, you twisted slightly moving down to free yourself. It hurt so much the pain wouldn't stop running through your whole body. You bit your lip hard drawing blood trying hard not to scream out in agony. You finally got loose and fell to the floor with a light smack, you didn't even wait to see if anyone had heard you. You began to crawl towards another abandoned room dragging your body across the floor praying that it was damaged enough for you to escape through a random hole in the wall.

Brûlée had run back to her siblings as fast as she could. You would think to be as long and lanky as she was that she could run fast as the wind. She had seen two figures outside of the abandoned side of the city. She didn't know where they were but she recognized one of the men, he had attacked (Y/N) before. He had to be behind this again, he had made it out alive somehow from Mama's rabbit homie's attack. But Brûlée could guarantee that he wouldn't make it out alive from her big brother's wrath. When it came down to his siblings and (Y/N) she knew how he could get. Brûlée made it just in time before everyone could go out searching again.

"MINA! I KNOW WHERE (Y/N) COULD BE"

Everyone turned around while Katakuri made his way towards Brûlée who was now trying to catch her breath.

"You know where she COULD be or you know where she ABSOLUTELY is."

"That man who attacked her that one day, big brother he is alive and arguing with someone else in the abandoned part of the city. I believe that he had something to do with (Y/N)'s disappearance."

Katakuri had to take a risk with this information, knowing that (Y/N) may not be there but Brûlée did have a point. He believed in his sister so he would take her word for it.

"Take me to the mirror immediately"

"Of course"

"Wait!"

They both turned around to see pudding on her flying carpet

"Need a lift?"

You had successfully crawled to the other room, but just your luck there were no holes in the wall.

"Now what am I going to do there are no windows or holes that guy is outside the entrance... I'm trapped"

"Your right bitch you are"

You turned around seeing the asshole of the hour, but what made you afraid was the large led pipe in his hands.

"Be lucky I'm giving you a quick death"

You couldn't move your body but not because of fear but because you were exhausted. Injured, dehydrated, pain, that's all you could feel. Your body was numb and refused to let you move another inch, you had finally reached your limit. You looked up to see the man holding the pipe over your head with an evil smirk creeping up onto his face.

" See ya in hell"

And those were the last words you heard before your world went black

"Randy! Stop! If you keep hitting her upside the head your gonna break her skull open!"

"That's the idea dumbass"

"This is bad! I told you to leave this girl alone and not mess with the Charlottes but you didn't listen, somehow some way they're going to come after you. And when they do I refuse! you hear me refuse! to be apart of your bullshit!"

"Go on ya coward I didn't need you from the beginning tired of you whining like a little bitch"

Logan walked out leaving his old friend behind, he didn't want to be apart of this but Randy is batshit crazy. He threatened to hurt his mother if he didn't help him find a good spot for his crimes.

He didn't watch where he was going and bumped into a large figure. Logan looked up to see nonother than Charlotte Katakuri.

Before Katakuri could threaten the man he actually spoke up and told Katkuri everything he needed to know.

"His name is Randy and he's the guy who attacked your lady before no I'm not apart of his bullshit he just threatened to kill my mom if I didn't find him a good crime spot I tried to stop him but he hurt your woman really badly ill stay here till your done if you want to question me more just please don't kill me."

Katakuri gave a firm nod and made his way inside, anyone around him could feel the aura of extreme killer intent. And it only got worse seeing the condition (Y/N) was in, the love of his life was laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. There was so much blood, all he could see is red literally. You were covered and cuts and bruises you looked absolutely horrible. And the man in front of you was now looking back at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Let me guess gonna kill me now, well that's fine I already got my revenge"

He didn't know how wrong he was, Katakuri was going to make him suffer. Katakuri summoned Mogura and swiftly and quickly severed Randy's arms and legs.

Logan could hear blood-curdling screams coming from inside the building but didn't pay it any attention.

Told you dumbass. That's what you get.

 

"AHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Not only are you going to live your life without limbs but I'm going to lock you away in solitude with nothing but a dog food bowl and a bucket. You will suffer till you die I will make sure of it."

Katakuri wrapped the man in his own shirt to stop the bleeding making sure he didn't die on him. He slowly picked you up in his arms not wanting to hurt you more than you already were. He hoped you made it through this, he couldn't go on knowing he had failed you. Katakuri made his way outside and Back to the Chateau telling Logan to bring along Randy much to his dismay.

(Y/N)'s parents had been devastated and angry wondering why Katakuri left the man alive in the first place. But when they heard what he had planned to do they couldn't complain. Big mom made it to the room bringing along some strange giant woman.

"Everyone this is Chin she will be staying with us for a while. I need extra security for an upcoming tea party, send (Y/N) all my worries but I got stuff to do. Katakuri sorry about her I know you loved her and she was actually growing on me."

Chin soon spoke up as well

"I'm so sorry hearing about your...grilfriend right?"

Big mom left the room leaving Katakuri and (Y/N)'s family with Chin. Chin deeply bowed towards Katakuri giving a light smirk trying to show off more of her cleavage.

"It will be an honor working for you and your family Katakuri-sama"

(Y/N)'s mother noticed before anyone else and decided to let something be known because Chin obviously didn't understand.

"Chin you are new here but you must know that Katakrui is in a serious relationship with my daughter and don't look so surprised I saw how you looked at him while trying to show off your assets I'm a grown woman I know what that look means. I was young once but please, I know he's a good looking man but there is no need to be a slut about it."

All the men in the room snickered while Katkauri looked away uncomfortable.

Chins face became red in either embarrassment or anger

"I understand mam"

"Good girl"

 

"She's alive and she's going to make it but there are complications so we need to watch over her carefully."

Everyone was now at the hospital happy and relieved, they knew you would pull through and make it out of this alive.

Katakuri was overjoyed, the fact that you would make it out of this alive just gave his heart so much hope. He couldn't wait to tell that bastard that hurt you that you were alive and going to be ok.

The doctor came back out discussing more with everyone before leaving with a heavy cloud over everyone's head.

Katakuri may have been happy before but now he was completely shutting down.

Yes, you were going to be alright.

 

But the problem is they didn't know when.......

 

 

 

Because you were in a coma


	27. Chapter 27

Katakuri sat inside the room with you never leaving your side. Others came to visit but they didn't dare tell him that he should get some rest or leave. Unknown to everyone else Chin visited you as well. Yet she was only there when Katakuri was the only one left, she tried comforting him at first much to his annoyance but Katkuri started tolerating her. Katakuri didn't want to think of what the doctor had told him earlier on, something that he wouldn't dare want to repeat to you when you woke up. Hearing the news made him feel nothing but regret and sorrow throughout his heart. 

 

"Mr. Charolette there is something I must tell you, I wanted to wait to tell you in private because it concerns you and ms (y/n)"

"What is it then"

" Sir....sir ms (y/n) was four weeks pregnant the fetus was already forming so it did not survive her massive blood loss.... I am sorry sir"

Katauri locked the room that night not opening it for even the nurses to check up on you. He shed tears silently shaking and hold your hand. A failure, that's what he felt like, that's what he was. He couldn't protect you and he couldn't protect his unborn child. What type of man was he, it seemed as though he was always failing you. The sadness and emptiness Katakuri felt would be nothing compared to how you would feel when learning you lost a child. Katkuri knew that and he really didn't want to bring more sadness into your life but you where the child's mother you had a right to know. He wouldn't dare keep this form you like some of his siblings had suggested. Your family cried that day as well, they had told Katakuri how much you wanted to have children in the future. That had made him feel even more like a failure,  everyone tried to consult him but it didn't work and Chin still tried to comfort him and no matter how much he brushed her off she just wouldn't leave him alone. Honesty he wasn't surprised to keep seeing her around anymore.

"Why do you keep popping up, leave me alone to grieve nothing you can say or do will help so stop wasting both of our time."

"People shouldn't give up on friends  no matter how much they want to be alone"

"Who said we were friends"

"I like to think we are since we see each other every day"

"That's not how being friends work please leave I would like to be alone with my love"

"Alright but I'm still checking up on you tomorrow"

 

Katakuri let out a loud sigh as the door shut, he didn't need Chin to be his friend yes it was a nice gesture but he didn't need friends right now. He needs you to wake up, he needed to hold you in his arms and hear your sweet melodic voice again. It had been 2 months sense you had been in your comma. Each and every day Katakuri became more sad and depressed. He missed you and he knew that if you never woke up he would never make it.

"Please wake up cinnamon bun I miss you. I miss your laugh, your smile, watching you cook, how your eyes sparkle when you play with the doughnut lions, the cute way you always blush at me when you think I don't notice.... please wake up" 

Katakuri had stayed up for three weeks straight he had no idea how he was able to keep this up but he couldn't anymore. Katakuri closed his eyes pulling him in a deep sleep. 

"Katakuri!!!"

"Katakuri wake up man!"

"Common Katakuri wake up!"

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!!!!"

 

Katakuri arose from his sleep breathing heavy. He looked around to see his family and (y/n)'s family surround him. 

"What-what is it"

"(Y/n) she's becoming stable again the doctors said she might wake up"

"They also found you sleep sitting up which they thought was odd so they called us"

"How long have you been not sleeping bro"

" I haven't slept in three weeks I just didn't want to sleep anymore when I could watch over (y/n)"

"Three weeks! Katakuri that's not healthy!"

"Katakuri my daughter wouldn't want you doing this. You know she loves you she wouldn't want you losing sleep for her, honestly she might even try taking care of you as soon as she wakes up if she finds out. That's just the type of person she is. 

Katakuri shook his head because he knew your mother was right.

Everyone stayed in the hospital that night hoping that you would wake up but as the morning came they all went home. After everyone left Chin and was smiling at Katakuri. 

"Heard she's going to wake up soon that's good"

"Hm"

Katakuri didn't bother replying he didn't even acknowledge her by looking in her direction, his eyes were glued on you.

Katakuri felt Chin place a hand on his shoulder he tried his hardest not to flinch or shrug it off. It would be rude and the girl didn't seem to want to cause any harm.

"Don't worry she will wake up soon , and if not then I'll be by your side waiting to cheer you up"

And with those words Chin quickly wrapped her arms around Katakuri. 

 

"Listen-"

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Katakuri turned towards your bed seeing your eyes wide open. 

The doctor and nurses rushed in the room trying to check on you but your eyes never left his. Katakuri could faintly make out the words you whispered as he was being pushed out of the room.

"Why Kata"

After making a call to everyone to let them know you were awake Katakuri glared in the direction of Chin.

"What the hell was that"

"If you mean the hug I was just trying to be nice your always sad"

"My emotions are non of your concern do not do that again"

"As you wish" 

Chin made her way out of the hospital just as everyone else had arrived.

(Y/n)'s parents rushed up to Katakuri bombarding him with question that he couldn't even answer all he could tell them was that you had awoken. 

Katakuri finally relaxed after two long months. He finally felt his he'll was over, you were awake now. But bitterness filled him once more as he realized he had to tell you the horrible news about your unborn child.


	28. Chapter 28

It had been a few days since you had woken up from your coma, everyone always came to visit. It is not that you didn't appreciate the concern or company but you just always felt crowded. Not only that the aura in the room seemed relived yet gloomy at the same time. It was as if they were all happy you were awake but concerned about something else. This made you uneasy, what had happened while you were in your coma? And who was this strange woman popping up sometimes, the giant woman you had seen holding Katkauri just as you had woken up? You didn't bring it up with anyone not even while you and Katakuri alone, you trusted him. Plus he didn't seem to bring it up as well so you decided to leave it as it was. It stilled bugged you in the back of your mind though. Who was she and what was she doing holding Katakuri? You never even seen his siblings hold him other than Pudding and Brûlée, and if she was a sibling you would have known. Even if they didn't like you at first, you made it your mission to know all the faces and names of Katakuri's siblings. You decided that you would wait until Katakuri told you, he seemed to look distant whenever he was with you and it scared you slightly. What was going on with everyone, what was going on with your Kata-kun?

 

"Ms. (y/n) today is your release day, Katakuri-sama is waiting on you outside i will roll you out."

 

You only nodded giving a quiet thank you. You were somewhat nervous yet happy to be going home with Katakuri again. The nervousness, the fear, the anxiety it all came from that man, no one had told you what happened to him. Did that mean that by some miracle he had escaped? You prayed every night in the hospital that he wouldn't come back from you. Nightmares of dying slowly and painfully getting tortured haunted your dreams. Some nights you were afraid to close your eyes. Your thoughts were interrupted when you came closer and closer to the hospital exit. Katakuri was waiting right at the front door as your nurse had said.

As you exited Katakuri picked you up cradling you in his arm like a child he gave the nurse a nod before heading towards his boat. He said nothing for the first fifteen minutes only softly stroking your hair it would be an hour before you reach his island.

"There is something we must discuss (y/n)."

Your honestly glad he spoke up the silence was making you very uncomfortable. But this had been what you were waiting for, an explanation to why things seemed so different.

"While you were in a coma..... I learned.... that the woman you were seeing is just a daughter of one of Mamas allies she is here to train. She has been bothering me saying that she is a friend although I don't see her that way. The hugging you saw was the first time something like that happened and I told her it is to never happen again.... she has known about you since her first day here. Your mother actually put her in her place it was quite amusing."

You go, mom

"Kata-kun thank you for the explanation I won't lie and say it wasn't on my mind who she was. But I never doubted your trust for a second my love."

Katakuri pulled you tightly to his chest bringing you up towards his face to softly kiss the top of your head.

"There is something else, something worse I must tell you."

"What is it?"

"While you were in a coma...before you were in your coma the doctor told me that you were three weeks pregnant... but the infant did not survive because of blood loss."

"You were three weeks pregnant"

"You were three weeks pregnant"

"You were three weeks pregnant"

"You were three weeks pregnant"

You were going to be a mother.

You were going to be a mother.

Not anymore.

Your emotions seemed to pile on to each other one after another. Sadness Anger Regret Disappointment.

Why

You couldn't even answer yourself. You didn't know, you honestly didn't, if you had known there was a life growing inside of you that day maybe you could have done things differently. But you were just trying to get a grip on your reality, you honestly didn't know what you would have done differently. Everything could have still ended up the same even if you did know, the running, the kidnapping. Your mind was an endless battlefield of emotions right now and Katakuri had noticed. He slightly shakes you trying to get you to say something, anything.

"I'm sorry"

Katakuri furrowed his brows, why were you apologizing?

"I'm so sorry Katakuri....... I failed.... I failed my child.... I failed you.... I promise I... I didn't know I didn't... Oh God I didn't know....... I'm the reason our child is gone! I WAS TO WEAK TO FIGHT BACK MORE I COULDNT PROTECT MY CHILD!"

At that moment your sobs began to become screams of pain. Not by any injury you had but the pain of knowing that you weren't strong enough to protect your unborn. Maybe if you had fought back even through dizziness or tried even harder through your injuries, maybe they would have made it. Then maybe you wouldn't feel like such a disappointment.

"(Y/n) please know that it is not your fault. Did you not do everything in your power to get away? Did you not fight your hardest to be strong? I know for a fact that you did. Sweetheart, you didn't know you were pregnant. You are not a disappointment, you did the best you could. If anyone is a disappointment it's me, I failed you. I failed our unborn child, I'm always supposed to protect you. But yet again like always I failed. (Y/n) just know that I refuse for you to feel at fault for this, yes I know it's painful, yes I know it will be a while before you will find happiness again. But I will be by your side trying to help you get through it. Every day, every minute, every second. I will be there whenever you need me."

"Kata no, no it's not your fault I don't blame you at all. Don't feel like a failure Katakuri. I never want to hear the man I love to talk down on himself. I just need time, even though I didn't know, that's what hurts the most, not knowing my child before I even had the chance. That man, I will hate him forever for what he has done to me. He's out there somewhere free I still am afraid for my life."

Katakuri picked you up once more placing his forehead against yours.

"I took care of him, darling, he will suffer for the rest of his life, please do not worry about your safety anymore. I am here I will always be here and I'm going to protect you. Even if I have to be stuck to you by the hip forever."

You gave a slight giggle, even at your worst this man could bring out the best in you.

"When we return home I have asked everyone to give us space.... I would like us to be together with our thoughts on our own. And I also have something set up for you. As a mother, I could never understand the pain you are feeling but I want to be the man that you can depend on to be your rock."

You laid against Katakuris hard chest wishing you were larger, maybe things like cuddling would be so much easier.

Returning home Katakuri made you close your eyes leading you into the room.

"Alright open your eyes"

 

(Imagine it's a snail tv with a blanket fort)

"Kata it's......it's like a little movie theater... this is so cute I love it"

"I'm glad, please go in"

With Katakuri placing you on the bed you made your way into the fortress waiting for your giant boyfriend to join you.

Only seconds later did Katakuri enter the fort with his vest and gloves and boots taken off with all his different spikes.

"I have something for you as well"

"Kata you don't have to do all of this, just having you with me trying is enough"

"But I want you to see this, I hope that it will lift your mood even more if only a little"

Katakuri pulled out a book and slightly opened it for you to see the contents inside.

 

"It's been basically a year since we've been together and I've had Brûlée take pictures of us through the mirror to capture our better moments so I could do this I hope you don't mind because it was basically at the beginning of our relationship."

"No oh goodness no not at all Katakuri this is so so sweet"

You opened the book to notice pictures of you and Katakuri's memories. There was a picture of you and Katakuri on your first date. One of you and Katakuri cooking together. Of you and him cuddling and walking together. And one where Katakuri had confessed to you under the willow tree. Many other pictures of you and Katakuri bonding also along with family where present in the book. Also, there was the necklace Katakuri had given you inside the book. You had lost it when you got kidnapped.

Engraved in the back of the book was a cute little heart with you and Katakuri's first entails, at the bottom part one was written under it.

That means he was going to make another one. Maybe he would let you make it the next time?

You tried to speak but your voice couldn't come out. You were speechless while many thoughts ran through your mind.

You hated the fact that you had lost your child. It was a sharp pain that hit your heart no matter what, it was all you could think about. But Katakuri he was hurting too but he was ignoring his pain just to make you feel better. How did you get so lucky to have a man like this? He was honestly the best thing that happened to you. You were grateful for Katakuri you would always be grateful for having an amazing, wonderful, kind man like him in your life. Through all of this Katakuri had been holding in his pain all day for you. He had known before you about the death of your child, who knows what he went through by himself while you were in a coma. He managed to put a smile on your face no matter how horrible you were feeling today. Now it's time for you to let him get his feelings out. A relationship takes two, Katakuris sacrifices will be your own, you will walk beside him no matter what. This was something that had broken the both of you, but you would get stronger.

"Katakuri, I know you are trying to be strong for me but you can let it out too, I want you to know that I love and appreciate you so much. You are the most amazing man and I am grateful to have you in my life. Yes, times are hard now but I love you and that will never change so we will get through this. You didn't fail me, you didn't fail our child."

Katakuri carefully lifted you up taking off his scarf. He rubbed his nose against yours giving you an Eskimo kiss before placing his forehead onto yours. He shed a few tears before looking you into your eyes.

"I love you, so much, you don't know just how much you mean to me. Maybe one day we can try again but I would... like to make you my wife... I want to make you into my queen like you deserve to be."

"Katakuri... I"

"(Y/n) you will have me until every star in the galaxy dies. You have me. That's a promise."

"I'm very glad stars take millions of years to die Kata-kun"

"That's exactly why I said every star in the galaxy my love."

 

 

Quote by Amie Kaufman


	29. Chapter 29

It had been three weeks after the beautiful night you and Katakuri shared. And for the whole three weeks, he stayed by your side. No, you weren't over the death of your child, that is to be expected. You don't think any parent would ever get over the death of their child no matter how much they try to get through it. But sadly Katakuri had to return to his duties and no matter how much you wanted to beg him not to, you couldn't bring yourself to do it. It would be selfish of you to stop him from working, you knew as well that he was still hesitant to leave you so you told him he had nothing to worry about. You decided to spend time with others to get back situated with everyone. Katakuri true to his word didn't let anyone bother the both of you while grieving. It was quite a relief that everyone had stayed away even though you really did miss them. It wasn't until Big mom invited you to have tea and sweets with her did you sightly regret your decision to get out. In the throne room, you sat on a small couch with hot chocolate in your hand and a cupcake by your side. Big mom herself was stuffing mountains of talking sweets into her mouth. It wasn't an awkward silence more like you'd didn't want to find out what happened if you interrupted her gorging. But that stopped when Big mom tried to strike up a conversation, but you hated the topic she picked.

 

"So have you met Chin? She's a really nice girl I think the two of you would get along well, maybe she can train you to fight. We wouldn't want you getting so easily taken again now would we."

 

"No mam I have not and yes maybe you are right, I need to learn to defend myself"

 

"That's right you do! not only should women learn to fight to defend themselves, but being a weak woman isn't attractive to men"

 

You know big mom could never really keep her mouth shut but that had actually stung a little. You didn't want to feel like a burden to Katakuri or his work and his own mother insinuating that you were weak was kind of pissing you off. No, you weren't as strong as any of her children but to be underestimated as a woman fit to be by Katakuris side was insulting.

 

"Well I'll be sure to have a chat with Chin"

 

"You can have a chat with me right now"

 

You turned around so quickly that you thought your neck will snap. When the hell did she get here and how much had she heard?

 

"Ah! Chin, what news do you have for me? good I hope"

 

"Yes, the shipments have been delivered safely and no wandering ships made it towards your waters"

 

"Good Good I'm glad you didn't fail me, I'm going to go to my room have the chefs send me some creme puffs"

 

"Yes Big Mom"

 

"Goodbye (y/n) and take care"

"Goodbye LinLin-sama"

 

As big mom left the room you caught Chin staring at you, she was a very large woman. She is almost as tall as smoothie actually.

 

"So I finally get to meet you Chin nice to meet you"

 

"Nice to meet you as well, although I am very disappointed"

 

"Why?"

 

"You are not the type of woman I though Katakuri would end up with"

 

"I beg your pardon"

 

"I mean the both of you just don't work. You're small he's basically ten times your size. He is a warrior and you're just some delicate flower. He's basically a threat to marines a great fighter feared by many and........ and you're a baker."

 

"Well not that it's any of your businesses but me and Katakuri have been together for a year, he is the one who pursued me, don't you think if he didn't like me the way I am that he would even be with me?"

 

"He's a man, he can always change his mind when he finds something better suited for him"

 

"But didn't you continue to show up at the hospital trying to so call comfort him and get rejected? As a matter of fact didn't you try to show off your assets to Katakuri the FIRST time you ever met him and not only did you get rejected but also get put in your place by my own mother?"

 

"Excuse me-"

 

"Thank God I thought you'd never leave"

 

"I am just trying to be the woman Katakuri needs since you obviously can't live up to that! Didn't big mom call you weak? Even said you should get trained by me"

 

"Whatever makes your destroyed confidence and ego feel better sweetheart, and also I can get training from his sisters if I wanted, sisters that can kick your ass in an instant so they would teach me far better than you can"

 

"Why you little-"

 

"I'm going to walk away knowing you will further embarrass yourself"

 

"You're just mad because you know I could take Katakuri from you"

 

You giggled at the statement

 

"Then why aren't any of your pathetic attempts working?"

 

She just sneered at you tightening her hands into a fist

 

You walked away head held high, no doubt she could crush you in a fight. But you had one thing she never could and that's Katakuri. And that was victory enough in your eyes. You walked into the dining room seeing many of the usual older Charlotte siblings. You sat by Cracker and in front of Brûlée.

 

"Its good to see you finally out of the house (y/n)"

 

"Thank you I'm glad to finally be in some good company"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Chin was very hostile towards me"

 

Smoothie giggled slightly shaking her head

 

"Maybe you just imagined it (y/n) Chin is a very powerful strong woman from a warrior clan, maybe her words just came off that way even though she didn't mean to"

"Yea she's a cool person"

"So nice"

"Really a good woman"

Everyone around you nodded their heads, it seemed as though everyone had their own opinions on the giant woman already. You don't want to seem like an overly jealous woman, so you chose to just nod and not cause a scene. These people didn't like you at first but they instantly took a liking to her, and honestly, it pissed you off to no end. You were treated like dirt and they judged you before they even knew you. Yet the welcomed another outsider with open arms and that same outsider was trying to take your man from you. You got up leaving the table not speaking more than a light goodbye. Everyone looked at you with concern but just thinking you still needed time to yourself.

 

Late at night Katakuri returned home and you had told him about your day, you had spoken on your words with Chin and Katakuris words utterly shocked you.

 

"(Y/n) honestly, it is probably some silly crush or admiration as a fighter, pay her no mind besides I don't want her do not overreact. And you are not weak, and I would happily support you if you choose to train with my sisters, besides I think my mother finds everyone weak compared to her. And I am sorry about my siblings, I know they hurt you terribly I just can't understand why anyone would hurt someone as kind as you. I understand that you feel a certain type of way for them being hypocrites."

 

"Thank you, I can't believe they hated me for being an outsider but welcomed her with open arms it just....really hurts you know I had to get beaten and talked down on for me to even be with you, but she wants you and I honest to God think your siblings would try to set you guys up no matter how nice they act now. Well I know Pudding and Brûlée wouldn't hurt me that way"

 

"As long as you know she will never have me"

 

Honestly, you couldn't be mad at Katakuris words he was right, you knew he would never go to her and he would never entertain her so there was no real issue.

 

And you continued to believe your words as Katkauri wrapped his arms around you, pulling you on top of his chest kissing the top of your head whispering a sweet I love you.


	30. Chapter 30

The rest of your week was an interesting one to say the least. You had gotten out of the house but you couldn't pick weather it was a good thing or a bad one. Katakuri spent most of his time training Chin now so you hadn't spoke much or done much together. Today a tea party was being thrown in your parents honor. This should be a sad but also happy day for you. A party celebrating your parents, any child would be happy about that. But you couldn't even muster a smile. The whole time getting dressed and heading to the event you were quiet, Katakuri didn't even ask what's wrong. He always focused on nobody but his mother when it came to keeping her  happy. But this time he was focused on Chin, because he was sitting by her at the table. While you were across from them sitting by Brûlée and your family. 

You didn't know what was worse, the fact that you had to face everyone at a tea party today, or the fact the Chin was sat right across from you at the giant table by your man. Honestly this whole thing seemed like a joke you.  Big mom never goes out of here way to do something for others, she's not that kind of person. So in the back of your mind you knew it was bullshit, she probably threw it for them so she could get more stuff out of them in the future. All the sweets in front of you and everything still tasted bitter. Looking at all of these people laughing    and full of joy, the same people who wronged you, the same people who didn't even check on you after your miscarriage, the same people who treated you like dirt and welcomed some other outsider with open arms. You had your family and Katakuri for support but being surround by a family that's so ..... fake, you didn't have the energy to waist on these kind of people. Being the size that you are has it's perks, because nobody ever knows where you could be lurking or if your near to hear something. 

"Oven, Katakuri is our triplet brother so I only want what's best for him, don't you think Chin would be better suited for him, she fights, is near our height, doesn't get into shit all the time."

"But he doesn't want Chin I know she is a very good match for him, even I have thought about it but please leave it alone brother"

"Bitter"

 

"Mama mama! Good work Chin you complete every task I give you perfectly honestly I wish you had met my son Katakuri first, I think you two would get along great"

Looking down at the cake you had just made big mom you threw it out of a window. 

"Bittersweet "

 

"Sisters I think we should get Katakuri and Chin together he and (y/n) have been through to much lately he needs a new start"

"Smoothie how could you say that Onii-Chan loves (y/n), and frankly she's become like a sister to me and pudding"

Pudding nodded with her arms crossed 

"Well I still think he should try someone else, you know someone that's not always so helpless"

"Bitterness"

 

"He didn't (y/n) have a miscarriage perorin? Has anyone checked on her"

"No but if she wants to be sad and depressed then let her be it's her own fault for being so weak she shouldn't drag brother Katakuri down with her with her sadness"

"True"

 

"RAGE"

 

It was laughable, this entire family was laughable. In front of their brother they care, but on the inside their just nothing but snakes. Willing to do any and everything to gain Katakuri's favoritism. So quick to play worried in front of their precious Onii-Chan. Honestly ninety eight percent of this family is truly pathetic. But you congratulated them because they had done it. They had finally done it.

You were broken. 

Shattered beyond repair and your anger no your rage couldn't be contained any longer. Just once more...... someone had to just push you over the edge with one last poke. That's all it would take. 

And you were excited for it.

 

" Everyone shut up! I wanna give a toast to the (l/n's) and they're last stay here. Visit again anytime you guys like" 

Everyone raised they're glasses and said goodbye. But that poke that you mentioned earlier seemed to happen quicker than you expected.

"Are you leaving with your parents  (y/n)?"

You turned towards Chin and put a sinister smirk on your face it made her flinch a little.

Good 

 

" No I am not but I might as well so I don't have to see your face anymore, honestly your here to train but your such a failure you'll be here forever and that's depressing for me to think about, maybe you should try being a two faced whore. Your great at that sense you talk down on me when's were alone and you try to seduce my boyfriend.  " 

A lot of people gasped, some people glared, but mom just stared with her mouth open and Katakuri narrowed his eyes at you. You cared about none of these reactions the only reaction you cared about was Chin's surprised and embarrassed face.

"(Y/n) that was uncalled for to talk to Chin like that she try's very hard with her training"

Her other siblings nodding agreeing with her.

"Oh shut the fuck up Smoothie! All of you Charlotte siblings are fake as fuck! You beat and belittle a person smaller than you that is defenseless and for what! Because I date your brother? Or because I'm an outsider right?! But you treat this bitch like fucking family and you even want her to be with Katakuri but she is an outsider just like I was! I've heard all of you talk about it and me behind my back I HEARD ALL OF YOU! You want to be fake as fuck in front of Katakuri so you can all be his precious favorites but just admit it! STOP BEING SO FUCKING FAKE AND TELL TOUR BROTHER YOU ALL STILL HATE ME! TELL HIM HOW YOU WANT HIM TO BE WITH HER RIGHT, OVEN DIAFUKU SMOOTHIE! TELL HIM HOW YOU SAID THE MISCARRIAGE WAS MY FAULT, CRACKER PEROSPERO. You are all still selfish and wouldn't even set aside your pettiness for your own brothers happiness. Fucking patheitc all of you.

"ENOUGH (Y/N)!"

You turned slowly towards Katakuri and gave him the iciest glare you could muster. You knew this would happen and even if it hurt your heart you would stand up for yourself. Even if it made your heart shatter into a million pieces. 

 

"Enough with this childish tantrum (y/n)! You will not talk to my family this way and you will not ruin my mother's happiness today now apologize to my family and Chin right now!" 

You looked Katakuri dead in the eyes and had the blankest look on your eyes and face. You stated your sentence as slow and malicious as possible so everyone could hear you.

"It will be a cold day in hell before that happens Charlotte" 

 

You walked away not even looking back. Walking into you and Katakuri's room you started packing your things. You had no regrets and you knew after your little scene there was no reason to stay anymore. Hell your surprised Big mom didn't kill you on the spot. 

The sound of the door opening almost made you freeze, the last thing you wanted to do was acknowledge Katakuri right now but you were relieved to hear your mothers sweet voice. 

"Honey what are you doing what's going on with you"

So you told your mom a summary of everything that happened how everyone had been talking down on you and how every time you told Katakuri about it nothing was basically done about it how you felt inferior to Chin. 

"I can't take it anymore mom I really can't."

"So your choice?"

 

"Is to go home with you guys..... if that's alright."

 

"You know you are always welcomed home sweetheart"

"Then I'm ready"

 

You had looked out towards Totto Land one last time before going into your room on the boat. You had made sure to bomb rush Jun and bring him with you. Like hell you would leave him with those horrible ass people. You had left good bye notes to Pudding Brûlée and Katakuri. It was time for you to find yourself again and never look back.


	31. Chapter 31

"(Y/n) are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure Jun, they are not going to walk all over me anymore, and Katakuri will regret not respecting me even if I have to move on from him to do it. I love him but I deserve better than that."

"Well you are right about that, but I know that idiot loves you, do u think he did that just because he was in front of his mother?"

"That's the damn problem Jun, he always acts like he's not his own man, it's always about his mother. If we are meant for each other then I guess that day will come but it damn sure won't be anytime soon. I'm not going to be a little girl running back to him, missing him. This time he's going to fight for me and mean it."

 

"Sweetheart whatever you want to do we will support you one hundred percent and we have a way to help"

"How so?"

"We're giving you a devil fruit we found?"

"Whoa whoa whoa you guys are scientist but I've never seen you interested in devil fruits"

"Of course we are sweetie what scientist wouldn't be interested in a fruit that can give you abilities that define the laws of physics and nature"

 

"Well which one is it?"

"The Kaze Kaze no mi"

"Wind fruit?"

"Yes you'll be able to turn in to wind and use the aspects of the element. Think of using wind to make tornados hurricanes cyclones or even using voids of air to suffocate your enemies also using wind in a heightened attack that can cut skin."

"You could also use wind to create pressure, or bubbles to help walk on or under water and you could also turn invisible seeing as no one can see air and use it to carry out far hearing things from miles away"

"But what if someone with heightened senses knows I'm near and try's to inhale me or something?"

"You could just destroy their lungs by using air pressure to overly enlarge the lungs and escape, besides I don't think anyone could physically inhale you."

"Wow thanks mom and dad, but I'm still going to be weak if I don't know how to fight"

"We have that covered too, we got an old friend of ours to train you"

"We're meeting him on our island"

"Alright I trust you guys judgment"

 

Walking away from your parents you couldn't help but be in excited yet nervous. You were about to do a whole life change. If someone would have told you that you'd given up being a baker to become a fighter you would have told them they were crazy. But you had to get stronger, and you would do anything you could to reach your goal.

And that was taking down the Big mom pirates.

 

 

"Honestly Katakuri your an idiot"

"I agree with Brûlée"

"I mean I knew you were a little dumb to this dating thing but not a complete idiot"

 

"I'm going to stab Chin and maybe even Diafuku"

 

Katakuri didn't respond, not only was he pissed, but he missed (y/n) even though he'd never say it out loud. After their argument he had gone into their room only to find her and her belongings gone with nothing but a note left.

 

Katakuri I'm tired of the disrespect I really am, you proved to me how little you think of me when you basically belittled me in front of your whole family when I was not in the wrong and it showed me you will do any and everything to keep your mother happy even hurting the one you so called love. I'm leaving and I can't guarantee you'll ever see me again but I want you to know that I need to get stronger even if it's without you. I loved you the best that I could, when I was at my lowest I still wanted you to be uplifted and when I was sadden by you I still hoped you were at your most happiest. I've done all I could when you did not. But our love was not for nothing because it meant everything to me, goodbye Katakuri.

 

Katakuri couldn't let those words sink in quick enough. It took (y/n) truly leaving him to make him realize that he wasn't as strong as he thought he was. He was still weak to his family's pressure. He was a failure, he had failed (y/n).

 

"And I'm not talking to my siblings at all, I mean what is wrong with those people but mostly Katakuri what's wrong with you! How dare you do that to a great woman like (y/n)."

Just then the siblings Katakuri did not want to see the most walked in.

The silence was so uncomfortable for all of them but mostly Katakuri he couldn't stand the sight of the people who made his love feel at her lowest. But he also felt dread knowing he was also the cause of it as well. 

"Brother we heard that (y/n) left I know you might be sad now but maybe it's a good thing she's gone."

"Yea maybe you and her just weren't meant to work out"

"Yea Chin seems more better suited for you"

"That's it Brûlée I'm erasing important memories!"

"Pudding no clam down........ we will do it later in their sleep" 

 

"WHAT!"

"Katakuri tell your horrible siblings to leave" 

"Leave"

"What are you serious!?" 

"As death, now go"

They all left without a word it was dead silence until Brûlée spoke up

"Well look at that you did something right" 

 

"Brûlée, Pudding I don't need you to make me feel more like shit than I already do just leave"

"Gladly rude ass"

" Good luck moping in the dark by yourself"

 

With a slam of the door Katakuri was now truly alone. He had no one he could be his true self around anymore. And he really didn't like the feeling.

 

You had arrived to your home island and honestly you felt at peace. Being away from all the dangers and finally back at your home was the best feeling you could have right now.

"Alright you guys unpack I'm taking (y/n) to meet her new sensei."

Your heart started to beat heavily you wondered who would be training you.

"Ready to meet your two new teachers (y/n)"

"Wait two teachers???"

You stopped dead in your tracks seeing three strange men in front of you.

"(Y/n) meet Monkey D. Dragon and Dracule Mihawk."

Then the younger boy waved at you

"I'm tagging along with Dragon-san, hi I'm Sabo"


	32. Chapter 32

Nine months, it had been an intense half year of non-stop training.  You had stayed up days on end training till you passed out or until you couldn't even move your body. Then one day Monkey D Garp can to visit your father and when he heard you were training all he'll broke loose. Dragon had even brought Rayleigh to help with your observation haki. That old man was something else, and you hadn't seen crazy old people till you seen him and Monkey D Garp together. Speaking of that crazy old geezer he was one hell of a trainer, literally. You had run around your whole island for five hours straight just to get away from him and his fist of love.  It sounds crazy on how you met all these amazingly strong people. If it hadn't been for their tough love and motivation you probably would have given up on the first week of training, but you had stuck it out. Some days you had blisters on your hands and feet bleeding and still tried to train your hardest. It got to the point were you worried your family, and they even wanted you to stop at some point. But you couldn't give up, you had set a goal and now you were on a mission. You had to become strong not only to prove to yourself that you could be but to put Big Mom in her place one way or another. And you couldn't do that by being weak, so people had encouraged your wild and crazy goal, one of them being red haired shanks. You had met him while Mihawk was taking you to his island for weapons training. Shanks had called for him and he took you with him and the rest was history. The only bad thing about it was that a reporter had seen you with Mihawk and followed him thinking he could get a good story. But after you had gotten to know the red haired pirates and went on some raid with them he had taken the picture making the World government thinking you were one of them.  That's the day you had gotten a bounty, and surprisingly gotten added to the worlds worst generation list. Your bounty was at 200.000.000 but you figured it was only because you were associated with Mihawk and Shanks. On your journey Sabo and you have had your moments opening up to one another and even almost came close to kissing. 

Flashback

"Hey (y/n) you ever wonder if the words soul mates truly exists?"

You looked up at the late night stars sadly. Not even bother to turn to Sabo you gave out a whisper.

"I thought they did once before"

You felt Sabo's hands gently grip your chin, turning your head towards him. 

"Is it weird that I think.... that I've found mine in you"

You gasped, yet you didn't respond, you couldn't. Sabo was kind, strong, intelligent. He had never made you sad a day in your life. As time had gone by he had only made your days more cheerful and encouraged you on during your training. But could you kiss him? Could you forget your past and finally move on to something new. Sabo began leaning his head towards yours. You moved your hand to cover Sabos mouth. 

"I'm not ready yet Sabo-Kun"

"It's ok I'll be ready when you are"

 

And sense that day it hasn't been awkward but you have given the night much thought. You could open up to Sabo about anything and everything. But could you fully move on with him? 

You walked towards Sabo's room in your family's mansion and knocked on the door. 

"Eh wussup (y/n)-Chan?"

"Hey Sabo lets go on a date"

 

 

In Totto Land 

Katakuri could say that his life hadn't changed that much. Yes he was bitter and hurt on the inside but he pushed that all away in the back of his mind. He had done what he felt he should have in the beginning, becoming closed off and cold. He hasn't said many words since (y/n) left him because he felt there was nothing more to be said. The only people he would even let be around him anymore is Brûlée and Pudding. They don't talk about his past anymore and he appreciates it. The sooner he can forget (y/n) the easier his life will be. Honestly he didn't even know why he chose to fall in love in the first place. It was pointless, just like his mother had told him. All falling in love got him was nothing but stress, pain, and heart ache. He wouldn't do it again he swore that to himself. But it was hard, could he really forget (y/n) could he truly let her go like that. He got up from his desk and decided to go check on his island progress. But right their waiting outside of his front door was a woman he still couldn't get out his life even if he wanted to. 

"Hi Katakuri can I come in"

"And why would you need to do that Rebecca"

 

"What reason what I need to visit my future husband?"


	33. Chapter 33

Katakuri furrowed his brows, he would have closed the door in her face but then that would just get more complicated and annoying for him. The woman didn't know how to take a hint and leave him alone. She will literally stand outside of his door and annoy him in anyway possible just to get his attention. She may seem sweet and proper on the outside but her inside it's shit.

"How about you stop this pointless persistence over me, I will never be your husband"

"That's not what your mother says"

"Well what she says isn't what I agree with, I don't want to marry you or anyone else for that matter, I will never love you or treat you as a wife so your consistent wining and pouting will do nothing but make you more of an annoyance to me now leave"

"It's already been decided Katakuri we will be getting married whether you like it or not"

She paused her leave and turned around slowly and started to frown deeply.

"Are you still hung up on that useless little girl that was before me"

"If I was it's none of your business and let's be clear she will always be before you and will continue to stay in my heart, I can't say she will remain there after you though because there will never be a you and me goodbye now."

And with that she took her leave stomping the whole way to the door like a child, slamming it as she made her exit.

Katakuri would be more worried about what she said if he wasn't so glad she was gone. And honestly, he couldn't give a damn anymore about his mother's decisions those went straight out the window a few months ago.

"Katakuri that little-lost bird of yours is making a name for herself and she's getting out of hand. Not only did she basically get a name for herself by so call escaping us but she's tarnishing my name as a Yonko the more higher her bounty gets. I already got shit from Kaido. She was your responsibility and your mess so you clean it up. Now I'm being generous because she used to be your little doll or whatever so I'm giving you a chance to end her or I will personally do it myself."

He had to find you before it was to late and he decided to make a call to the one person he knew would answer. He waited silently for the snail to pick up praying that the emergency number still worked. And when he heard the click his heart skipped a beat.

"Hello Ms.(L/N), I wanted to relay a message to (y/n)"

 

Sabo looked at you conflicted as if he couldn't tell if you were joking or not. But you gave the best smile you could muster up. You had the courage to come this far you might as well sell it the best that you could.

"(Y/n) let's talk, come in"

You stepped inside his room and it was actually cleaner than you expected.

"Ok (y/n) let's be honest your conflicted about your own choice to ask me out on a date aren't you? Seems like your still hung up on Mochi-man more than you thought you were "

That comment came smacking you in the face like a ton of bricks, how could someone read people this well and be goofy and nonchalant at the same time. But then you frowned, was he right? Was the man who hurt you still on your mind. Of course Katakuri will always be a special love for you but you could never go back to that type of life again, you just couldn't. You refuse to be walked all over again no matter how much you loved that insufferable stubborn adorable kind man.

"I'll admit Sabo-kun I am trying to see if I can get over Katakuri I'm trying, I truly am, but there is not a day that goes by that I don't think about him and what could have been. I've never met someone who makes me want to do any thing and everything to be by their side, that makes me feel like no matter where we are it is our home because we're together. I can't say I've ever wanted something so bad but maybe I'm right to try and give up ."

"You really want it that bad"

You turned to look at Sabo that seemed like a statement more than a question.

"Then fight for it"

Sabo grabbed your hands and looked you straight in the eye giving you that determined smile you will always appreciate.

"The next time you get it don't run from it fight for it"

Just then your mother burst in the door without even a knock or an acknowledgment of your predicament.

"Honey I don't know how you will take this news but, Katakuri called on the emergency snail phone."

Your heart started beating rapidly, it felt like it could pop out of your chest any minute. You turned towards your mother, swallowing hard and rubbing your now sweaty palms together.

"And what did he want, is he still on the phone, does he want to speak"

"No, he just said one thing and then hung up"

Sabo seemed like he was just as curious as me.

" Well, what did Mochi-Kun want?"

"He said don't move."

You raised your eyebrow in confusion

"Because I'm coming for her"

 

You were nervous, absolutely nervous. You don't know what bothered you more the fact he claimed to be coming for you but the fact that he actually was capable of finding you. Though you honestly doubted that Katakuri even knew where you were. This is your families remote island hidden extremely discreet for no one to find or disturb. But you couldn't underestimate him, that's one thing you learned from Katakuri never underestimate your opponent. You couldn't wrap your head around this, could he actually possibly know where you are. Deciding to figure this out once and for all you made your way to your parent's lab. You knew it was silly to actually believe someone could find your parent's top secret island, but dealing with the Charlottes you never knew what to expect. You made your way to the lab and saw all your family gathered in the room surrounding Jun.

"Family what's going on"

"Well sweetheart Jun here has something he wants to tell you"

 

 

Katakuri made his way to his single ship in the middle of the night, nobody could know not even his mother knew about the journey he was going to make. He had decided that enough was enough, he was about to do any and everything in his power to get the love of his life back. He didn't even know where to start looking but he can get an idea, he knew your parents help islands all over and one of them had to know something about the hidden island of the two scientists. Katakuri knew there would be a slim chance of him finding your parents island, but that was a risk he was willing to take. He finally got close to the sea looking up at the full moon in the sky. He could only hope that the sacrifice he was about to make would be worth it.

 

"And where do you think you're going"

 

Being so in his head he didn't even feel the three people behind him, he sighed slowly turning his head towards them.

"Why are you here"

Brûlée scoffed, "Did you honestly think that you could find (y/n) all on your own, you don't have a clue where she could even be."

"And you do?"

"Duh why else would I be here chewing your head off about going"

"But how?"

" Is that really important right now I'm pretty sure leaving the island before anyone see's us is more important"

"Yea big bro get your priorities together"

"Fine but I know why Pudding came but why is Praline here too?"

"Well isn't it obvious all of you are devil fruit users going out to sea for how long? I don't think any of you can help one another if you fall into the ocean. Plus I got Jimbe to cover for all of us so don't even argue that I shouldn't be here. And besides, I loved your little girlfriend she was so sweet everyone deserves happiness big bro."

"Fine let's all go before things get more complicated"

Making their way on the boat Katakuri still pondered on how Brûlée could know where (y/n) is, but she was right that was not important right now, getting to you was.

 

 

 

"Hold on let me get this straight...... You told Brûlée where we were, and you two have been talking?"

"Yea pretty much"

"I don't know what I'm more concerned about the fact that you gave away our location or the fact that you and Brulee are practically an item."

"Is that a problem if we were?"

"No, it is actually quite cute you and Brûlée who would have guessed"

"I mean we both had two crazies to deal with me with you and her with her brother"

"Hey!"

" Can we focus on the fact that Jun gave our location away"

"Look I'm sorry but Brûlée wanted to know, plus I thought this would be good for (Y/n)"

"How could Katakuri coming for her be anything good"

"Because they're both miserable that's why!"

You paused looking at Jun, both? He knew something you didn't and it wasn't sitting well with you.

"Jun please just tell me, what the hell is going on"

"Katakuri has been much colder because you left, not only that but his mother is trying to force him to marry this woman he wants nothing to do with. Both of you miss each other and don't you deny it. I mean for goodness sake even at your worst you still loved that guy, you know how many times I told you to give up on him but you told me that would never happen. Just admit your still thinking about him and you still love him. No offense to Sabo but he's not the guy for you, and it's not right for you to force yourself to give him a chance. You're basically treating him like a rebound if you do that and that's terrible. Just get things off your chest (y/n) you've tried so hard to become strong physically and you have but you've lost who you used to be in the process, isn't that what you wanted to avoid. You wanted to get back being who you used to remember, but you've lost your way again. Thinking that getting stronger for revenge is the only thing you need to focus on."

"Your parents nodded at that even your little brothers did all agreeing that you were to caught up in revenge on the Charlotte family."

"I've never seen you happier than when you were with Katakuri all Boo'ed up. So think about what you really wanna do, fight with him or work it out. Though I hope your not mad about what I did"

 

You looked at Jun and you honestly couldn't be mad at him but only annoyed, but that's because he was right. You were trying so hard to get revenge on big mom and her family trying to prove yourself you lost your way again like before. Honestly, the old fat woman could drop dead and she will get what's coming to her and so will her rotten kids. But just like Jun said you lost your way and you'd be dammed if you lost it because of them. And you also had some apologizing to do to Sabo-kun, you didn't want him to feel like a rebound he wasn't anything but that. He was a great friend and you don't know where you would be without him.

"Thanks, Jun I needed to hear that"

 

Now all you had to do is wait and face your fears.

 

Five weeks later

"Praline not that I don't love the fact that your little friends got us closer to the island in less than a month or two as we expected but... CAN YOU TELL THEM TO SLOW DOWN"

 

"Geeze Pudding calm down we've survived this long haven't we"

 

Katakuri didn't know what drove him madder spending almost a month on a boat with his sisters or the fact they had been pulled by wales non stop top speed on their trip. He loved his sister but this was insane, she was lucky his ship was giant and sturdy to fit his size.

 

"Big bro Katakuri were almost there!"

 

But you couldn't see what Brûlée was talking about, all you saw was a big cloud of mist and fog and mainly darkness. Where the hell did she bring you all?

 

"Brûlée what is the meaning of this, you told me you knew where we were going, all I see is a dead end of fog"

"Looks can be deceiving Big bro just wait till we go into the fog trust me"

"Ummm you want me and the whales to go into that, no thank you"

"Just go Praline so we can get to the island already"

 

"Praline shrugged guiding the whales through the fog but easing them into it slowly, they were in an unmarked territory and anything could happen."

 

Nobody said a word as they made their way into the fog. Pudding was up top keeping watch trying to see anything but the thick fog, and finally, she did.

 

"Light up ahead guys keep moving ahead!"

 

And suddenly the deep dark cloud disappeared and there it was. A beautiful island filled with beautiful palm trees and an exotic jungle surrounding it but what made it was the stunning technology surrounding the island it looked like a futuristic resort while keeping the nature intact. It looked like true paradise.

 

"Now let's go! Jun knows were coming and is meeting us at the entrance"

"How does he know we were coming? Is he how you knew this location Brûlée?"

"Details details, look Big bro were docking"

The whales slowly pulled in and as Praline released them she then went down to sing to attract plankton for the whales to feast on, they helped them out extremely she owed them something so why not a feast.

 

Katakuri got off being the first to come face to face with Jun.

"Katakuri nice seeing you again"

"Hello Jun I don't know why but I won't question it, thank you for helping me"

"It's a good thing I had my recorder snail playing because I will never let you forget that you thanked me"

Karakuri rolled his eyes and waited for his sisters to get off the boat, he just needed to get to (y/n) now. He was so close now all he had to do was set out what he came here to do.

 

"Common you guys lets get you to the family house, Katakuri you see that trail, follow it, she will be waiting for you on the beach."

 

As everyone separated Katkauri looked back to his sisters, you couldn't blame him for being a little cautious. But all he saw was Brûlée looking at him pointing towards his path then turning around to follow the others. He sighed and looked down the long path starting to walk, this is the last step.

 

You were a nervous wreck on the inside, Jun had let you know Katakuri and the others arrived. It was now or never and you couldn't be more scared of the outcome of this reunion. If anybody saw you they would just see you staring with a blank face at the sky while on the inside your mind was a war zone. You didn't even hear the familiar clank of spurs coming your way.

 

"I've kept my word"

You flinched slowly turning towards the very man you were afraid to see, yet at the same time so glad.  
His intimidating height, those piercing eyes, those toned muscular muscles, and defined abs. The only thing that bothered you was that scarf, the shield of his true self. You opened your mouth to speak but he beat you to it.

"I've come back for you but there is something you should know"

"If it's about the woman your mother wants you to marry I already know Brûlée told Jun, did you know they were an item."

"No, that's why she was nervous about giving details, remind me to kick his ass later"

"Katakuri why did you come for me after all this time, I need honesty my heart can't take anything less."

"Well, in all honesty, my mother was not pleased with your recent popularity with the world government, she thinks it to be a shame on the Big mom pirates because you escaped from us and then got stronger on your own. She thinks you are trying to mock us and that you may give away information on us that you may have learned while being with me."

 

You looked at him with wide eyes but you don't show any fear but raise an eyebrow instead

"I feel honored that your mother is so worried about me ruining her reputation it's very hilarious actually"

"She has ordered me to kill you before she does"

You tensed up while getting off the sand, you raised your head looking him dead in the eyes

 

"And I always get the job done if given to me. I complete every mission with success, you know that right"


	34. Chapter 34

You looked Katakuri straight in the eyes, your gaze filled with anger, if this is what he had come for then he can get it.

 

"If you wanted to fight Charlotte all you had to do is ask, I've been training with the best you know that right?"

 

"Then show me what you've learned"

 

Katakuri pulled out his trident while you gathered wind to flow around your body like invisible blades. If this is what he came for he was about to get the fight of his life, you weren' that weak little girl that you used to be. And maybe he knows that but this challenge for your life was going to be very difficult and you knew that. But what shocked you the most is Katakuri putting his trident in the sand and getting onto his knees. You didn't know if this was a trick or not, after what he said earlier you really didn't want to let your guard down.

" I never wanted this, the type of life I live now. The only reason I stay is because of my siblings, growing up we only had each other. I know what Big mom is capable of and I don't want her doing anything to my siblings that I can prevent. Because of what happened to Brûlée all those years ago I have never let my guard down. I would do any and everything I could to protect my siblings, I couldn't just turn my back on them and run away from my life like I really wanted to. As I grew older that dream stood in the back depts of my mind. But when I found you its like I had a chance again. You showed me what it felt like to be free, so when you left I shattered. But I could only blame myself I treated you like one of my priorities instead of my queen and I can't blame you for leaving me. But I will ask if you would give me one last chance if you still have any love for me, let me prove myself to you. If not I promise I will leave you at peace. After all I've done I will not take the joy you have gained away from you. Anything you need me to do I will be by your side no questions asked whether it's taking on my mother or the whole world government but I want you to know I could never turn my back on my family my siblings depend on me."

 

You could only stare in bewilderment of the man in front of you, the old Katakuri you knew would never say something like this. Yes, you knew he would always be there for his family and you had no problem with that at all. But the fact that he would go against his mother for you that's something you never heard him say in your whole relationship. Yes, he spoke about not caring what she thought about your relationship but going up against her, never. Could you really do this again? That was the only question holding you back could you really try and give him your heart again. Your mind was telling you no, no you couldn't, don't be stupid and go back to someone who broke your heart. But your heart itself was telling you to run in his arms and give him another chance.

But you thought back to what others had told you

 

"If you want it fight for it (y/n)"

"You're miserable without each other"

"Never let anyone take away your love sweetheart"

 

All those things spoke to you, but just because you love someone doesn't mean you're meant to be together. But when you looked into those deep magenta eyes and how they somehow pleaded with you all you could do was melt.

 

"Katakuri I do still love you ill be honest, but until I feel like you can prove yourself to me I can't give you a solid yes to getting back together."

"But you are saying yes to giving me a chance?"

You nodded at him

"Then that's all I need"

After a few seconds of awkward silence, he looked at you skeptical like he was debating something with himself.

"Are you sure this is good enough for you?"

 

"It is I just, wanted to know if I could hug you it has been a long time since we have been together and I really really missed you."

 

You gave a triumphant smirk, you wouldn't admit it but you were happy to have that kind of effect on him. You walked towards him with open arms waiting for him to pick you up. And when he did you couldn't deny all the feelings came rushing back to you. You felt like a little girl with a crush all over again, feeling his strong arms around you felt like home. The familiar sent of sweets and strangely maple firewood rushed into your nose but you weren't complaining it was his smell and you missed it. You felt like you weren't the only one missing the other, you felt Katakuri sniffing your hair. Most would have found it creepy but you found it somewhat adorable. You pulled away from him jumping down from his hold. He gave you a look from his eyes telling you he wasn't pleased but seeing you pat the spot next to you on the sand he took a seat.

 

"Katakuri I am planning to get revenge on your mother I will say that. But if your siblings try to fight me I won't hold back I will attack."

 

"I know...... and I'm going to do what's best and not interfere, you are a woman who can protect yourself. I don't want people to interfere in my fights so I would not do it to you. I won't take sides so if you or my sibling loses I will not have sympathy for you or the other."

 

"That's all I ask, and also I want you to know that I will be putting my plan into action soon"

 

"What is your plan?"

 

" You will see"

 

 

Totto land

 

"So let me get this straight Katakuri Brûlée Pudding and Praline all went to go search for this ancient Fishman jewel that you told them about? Why didn't they tell me about it then Jimbe!"

 

"They wanted to surprise you Big Mom but I cannot lie to you because you asked and as a loyal crew mate I can't lie to your face but know your children just wanted to give a wonderful gift to their mother"

 

"Mamamama how sweet, It's about time Katkauri got out of his stupid little feelings. Well I'll just act surprised when they come back, your dismissed Jimbe"

 

Jimbe made his way out of Big Moms throne room

"I hope you kids know what your doing"

 

 

"Hello Katakuri.... how nice to see you again"

 

"Do not greet me just because you're a polite man Mr.(l/n) I know that I hurt your daughter and I am not your most favorite person be as mad as you wish I deserve it"

 

"Well I always did like you for your honesty"

 

Kotarou was making a fuss trying to get to Katakuri

 

"Ka-chan! Ka-chan!"

 

Before your mother could try and calm him down Katakuri reached down to grab the small boy and let him snuggle into his scarf. Just then Ryuuichi brought in the others, but what was most awkward is everyone didn't stop staring at Katakuri until Sabo spoke up.

 

"Mochi! It's so nice to finally meet you! (y/n) can stop being so lovesick now"

"Sabo!"

" He has a point"

"Mihawk!"

"So how does that work?"

"You mean little mochi grandbabies?"

"Or the height difference so how do they have sex?"

 

" Dragon, Garp, Rayleigh... Can all of you stop being old perverts for one second!"

 

"Sorry sorry, just getting used to your boyfriend being here"

 

"He's not-"

 

"Let's get this meeting started"

 

Your dad brings out a cart holding a large beaker of purple and blue liquid. Your parents had done something so great that if the world government knew about it an uproar will start. Panic would come sooner or later when the news gets out but you have that handled. And it was the first step to your revenge plan.

 

"So I'm pretty sure all of you know what this is except Katkauri sweetheart would you like to explain"

 

"Katakuri my parents made this just for me, its the first stage of getting back at your mother, it's not something that's going to harm her but it will really piss her off. I won't tell you yet what this mainly does but I can tell you that it adds to enhance strength speed and intelligence making a very advanced human if ingested.

You gave everyone a cocky smirk

 

"Now time to call up Morgans we got big news"

 

Two days later

 

"Mama! Mama!"

 

Perospero ran into the throne room where all his other siblings were located, this was a rare occasion when all the family just got together.

 

"What is it perospero! Why are you running in here like a mad man!"

 

"You might want to see this"

 

He hands big mom the morning paper and as she's reading she just stops and drops the paper.

 

"Mama are you ok?"

 

"Damn her"

 

"What was on that paper Perospero!"

 

"Damn her"

 

"It's really bad"

 

"DAMN THAT LITTLE BITCH"

 

She gets up and clenches her fist and shouts loud enough from everyone in Totto Land and all its island to hear her.

 

"ILL DESTROY HER!"

 

Oven picks up the paper and holds it up for everyone to see and when they read what was on it all of them froze in shock.

 

BIG NEWS (Y/N)(L/N) HAS CREATED THE WORLDS FIRST GROWTH FORMULA TO MAKE PEOPLE INTO GIANTS. ALSO TEAMED UP WITH GERMA 66 TO ADD THEIR TECHNOLOGY TO HER FORMULA. SAID WOMAN IS MEETING THE KING OF GIANTS TO NEGOCIATE GIVING THE EXLIXER TO HIM AND HIS PEOPLE MAKING IT A NATIONAL TREASURE OF THE GIANTS. GIANTS AND GERMA 66 SAID TO DO BUSINESS WITH (Y/N)(L/N) FROM NOW ON.

 

"Katakuri not only am I going to take your mothers dream, but I'm going to shatter it by giving it to her worst enemies."

 

Katkauri's eyes widen as he read today's news and looked back at you while his sisters kept reading the paper over and over again to see if they were seeing correctly.

 

"Karmas a bitch isn't it"

"Phase two is coming Big mom so get ready"


	35. Chapter 35

After the news got out you had felt triumph, victory, and the smirk on your face gave off that you were a little smug in that moment. Many would say you were foolish to go up against big mom but you had thought everything out. Every last detail of your plan was perfect but some parts Katakuri couldn't know. He was already in danger being here with you no need to give his mother or siblings any suspicion that he has gone against his mother's word to try and be with you. Now it was time to put the next plan into action, meet up with the giants. You knew what could happen after it happens but you were willing to take that risk. You walked into your room to see Katakuri waiting in front of the bed legs crossed arms folded and that large fluffy scarf you hated covering his face. When he wore his scarf around you that showed you he had his guard up and you didn't like it. Walking up to him he never took his eyes off you, something was bothering him you could tell. When you finally made it in front of him you decided to jump and land on his lap.

"whats wrong Katakuri"

"It's very foolish"

"If it's bothering the calm, collected, and gallant Katakuri then it must not be foolish at all"

"After all the time I've been gone I have noticed that you had the chance to move on any time you wanted and it scares me, is this really what you want, giving the screw up another chance."

"Is this about Sabo?"

"You mean the handsome young man closer to your age, with no family baggage, and has no monstrous deformities, that makes you smile"

You almost laughed in Katakuri's face but decided against it knowing it wouldn't help the situation.

"Katakuri there was a time when I was gonna give Sabo a chance"

His eyes immediately look to the side, as if he was done with this conversation all together.

"But I didn't, because even Sabo knew I still had feelings for you, and I never cared about your age or your mouth and you know that. I like that your older and more experienced in life because you know what you want and you have already gotten the traveling and not settling down out of your system. I love all of your flaws, and your imperfections are what make you perfect to me so never doubt yourself."

He looked at you with those perfect magenta eyes that you couldn't resist. He placed his head against yours holding you close.

"Thank you"

It was such a sweet moment between you two and it had been so long that you had been apart from each other, so you both decided to bask in the moment, that night you both got caught up in the bliss of each other.

 

The next morning it was time to move out towards the land of the giants. But that also meant Katakuri and the others had to leave, you wouldn't risk them coming with you. It was best that they went back home no matter how terrible their mother was.

Brûlée approaches you saying nothing just grabbing you into a giant hug.

"Please be safe after this is all over"

"Of course"

Pudding and Praline did the same giving you bone crushing hugs. Even though most of the Charlotte siblings are terrible you appreciated those of them who actually got to know you and became your friends.

Katakuri was the last to approach you not waiting for a second longer before bending down to get on your level. He gave you a light hug putting his forehead against yours.

"Please be careful you know how horrible my mother can be. Not only that many other people might be after you. How can I protect you if I'm not by your side.?!"

"I'm a big girl remember Katakuri. Besides, I can handle anything now that I'm strong so don't worry about me"

All Katakuri could do was give a nod and release you. You watched him and his siblings get on to there boat and the wales come and drag them away.

You turned towards your parents and everyone else getting ready to make your next move.

"Alright everyone let's move out!"

Katakuri looked at the beautiful diamond in his hand. He was supposed to give this to his mother this so she wouldn't get suspicious. A part of Katakuri was dreading going home, he loves his family he truly does and he wouldn't ever leave them behind because they were all they had. But apart of him hated having to hold the weight of the family on his shoulders he's the one everyone looked to not only that but he had an unpredictable mother who could kill them over food at any moment. It was not his family he was dreading to go back to, it was his mother. And he didn't have to look at the faces of his three sisters to know that they felt the same.

It wasn't until the ship came to a hard stop that Katakuri stopped his train of thought.

"Praline what happened!?"

Not a word was said from her, Brûlée, or Pudding. Katakuri made his way to the front of the ship and what he saw is something, not even his future vision had prepared him for.

Marineford

"Sengoku we can't just let this pass you put me as head admiral for a reason I'm not just going to stand by and let this trade go down. Think of all the possibilities and advancements the world government can obtain because of one little girl."

Sengoku shook his head at Akainu, he always knew the man always rushed into action but this was too much.

"If you want to rush into this head first I can't stop you Akainu do what you have to do, but don't take that girl and her family lightly who knows what they could do."

"Borsalino, what do you think should happen"

"Hmmmm...... if she can do things like make a potion turning others into giants her and that family could cause mass destruction if they wanted to, and what if hey deny working for us. They have to be eliminated at any cause to stop the negative possibilities"

".... You may be on to something."

Sengoku shook his head at both of them.

"As I said Akainu I won't stop you but think about what you need to do and how it affects everything you know who she's been running around with"

"Borsalino, get everyone ready"

Borsalino left without saying a word leaving Sengoku and Akainu to themselves.

Sengoku sipped his tea.

"I hope you know what your doing"

Akainu didn't even spare him a glance as he left the room.

"I will do what needs to be done to preserve rightful order and justice."

 

Elbaf

It had taken a month to get to Elbaf rather than three but with your parent's technology, your boats were faster than others.

Now all that was left was to get to prince Loki and make the trade.

As you and your family got closer to the island of Elbaf you could see the large rocky exterior of the mountains. You were about to do what you had been dreaming for a while, not only to make your mark but to show people you meant business. You had become strong for yourself and for others and it was time to show it.

You faintly rubbed your stomach back and forth you could feel butterfly's from the nervousness bubbling inside of you.

Your father came up behind you patting you on the shoulder.

"Are you ready to do this, you know this will change your life as you know it right"

"That's exactly what I want dad, to make my mark on the world. I always wanted a normal life. But now that's not the case"

He only gave a simple smile.

"I would have thought you would love a normal life"

"Normal is boring"

 

You made your way to the middle of Elbaf where Prince Loki and all the other giants were waiting. Seeing all the giants with there happy faces and all the giant food was the most extraordinary thing you had seen. You knew not many people got to see the land of the giants because of all the dangers but it was truly a sight to behold. Prince Loki noticed you and stopped everyone's loud cheers.

"Welcome new friends thank you for coming to our land! We are glad to have you as not only as our allies but our Nakama! Come let us feast together!"

Everyone got into the spirit of the giants. Mihawk and Rayleigh were drinking to there heart's content, while Garp and Dragon were stuffing there faces with food. Honestly, it surprised you that these two stopped their responsibilities just to be here with you. Sabo Kotarou and Ryuuichi were having fun with all the giant children and your parents were talking to the elder giants.

This was what you enjoyed about all your adventures so far anyway from Totto Land. Yes, you missed Katakuri but you enjoyed moving place to place meeting such extraordinary people. The life of a pirate did have some good quirks after all.

It wasn't until a giant explosion from the front in the island did all hell break loose.

You and the others got on the shoulders of other male giants who offered assistance and made your way towards the commotion while the children and women of the island stayed behind.

When everyone made it to the front the aura of everyone's energy became enraged and angry and looking forward you could see why.

 

The marines and Big mom had shown up. Just like your parents had feared, but just like you had planned.

"(Y/N)(L/N)!!! Come and fight me you little bitch! I'll make you pay for taking my dreams!"

"BIG MOM THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU LEAVE THIS TO THE WORLD GOVERNMENT!"

Big mom and Akainu were to busy arguing to see the elder giants come forward to swing their swords at them making the entire ocean in front of the island split and bring all the ships in the path up in the air. Once's the ships landed some were destroyed but the Admirals and Big moms were still intact just damaged.

"Enough from both of you outsiders! Explain your trespassing!"

"Get out of the way giant I'm here to destroy the little bitch who decided to cross me! I'll take your life essence! All of it you stupid child!"

Akainu could be seen rolling his eyes.

"I'm here to take the girl and her family into custody! They should only be making such things for the world government to keep safety and justice! And if not then we the world government will just have to end their legacy here as an instant execution!"

All that could be heard was arguing between the three. Giants and Pirates and Marines versus each other. You knew things would get out of hand, you knew all of this would happen. This plan was planned to every last scenario and detail. Which is exactly why I'm a few more seconds new guest will arrive.

"You think I'm scared of you World government! I'll take all of your souls and make you into homies"

"Try it you old fat hag you may be tough but I doubt you cant be burned by my lava"

 

You looked out further onto Big moms ship to find the one person you were looking for, and you found him. You could see Katakuri standing at the front of the ship behind his mother but in front of everyone else. His arms were crossed and he had a glare on his face, and as you both made eye contact for a split second you could see his eyes go soft then back to the stern glare when he turned his attention somewhere else.

 

"Nobody will harm the girl or her family! They are under our protection and will be treated with respect understand!"

And there in the distance were the people that everyone in the world feared. The people who held the power of the world government and are the highest ranking celestial dragons.

The Five Elders


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about how long this took I’m a college student a nursing one at that so I hope you understand and this story WILL be completed no matter what

You calmly smirked while staring at Katakuri from the ship. He looked back at you with stunned eyes then narrowed them like he was putting pieces to a puzzle together. This is what you had meant, the part of the plan you couldn't tell him. The five elders, head of the world government, the highest ranked celestial dragons they stand before everyone protecting you and your family. 

You knew this would be a shock to many. And the fact was proven because no one said a word not even Big Mom who always has something to say. Her face didn't show it but her eyes did she was just as confused and a little frightened. Everything you had planned was leading up to this moment and that's not the only secret you had kept. Only your family knew what was truly going on with you but you were going to put Big Mom in her place today and let her know that this was going to stop whether she wanted it to or not. Because you had something that you know she would never pass up the opportunity to see.

Akainu finally broke the silence, "Can some explain what is happening. Elders why are you protecting this woman! She could be an asset to the government!"

None of the elders turned to acknowledge him but only one of them spoke.

"Our reasons are none of your business Sakazuki know your place"

Akainu could only cringe as they used his real name.

"This girl and her family are the only people smart enough to create all of  the inventions they do, restraining them from living as they wish would only be more of a hindrance than a success. Besides if anything they would answer to us not you, but we as the world government will leave this family alone, this girl's parents have cleaned up some issues that our ignorance has caused over a period of time. This is nothing but a mere repayment."

 

Big mom spoke up 

 

"Well I don't give a damn about your arrangements with this family she's going to die today"

 

The king of the giants stepped forward, "Think again Big Mom! I've needed an excuse over the years to kill you and you coming in my territory is just the one I need! Do I have to remind you of how powerful the giant army is!"

Another elder spoke but also did not turn around to acknowledge Big mom, "Will this have to be a Buster call situation Charlotte LinLin? I can guarantee it will be a large one for your sick little wonderland you call paradise"

Big mom scoffed looking at you with hate in her eyes. You knew she was an unreasonable monster at times but she wasn't a complete idiot, she knew there was no way to attack me or my family without screwing herself over in the end. And now that you knew your family was safe you would speak your peace.

 

You giggled a little at how what you were about to do might come off as petty but this wasn't planned at all and there was nothing anyone could've done to change the past.

"Ohhh Big Moooooom!"

She tightened her fist veins forming all over her forehead.

"WHAT!"

"Don't be so upset I have something important to tell you!"

"What more could you possibly do at this point you little brat!"

 

You rolled your eyes playfully

Well she did ask 

"Congratulations you're going to be a grandmother!!!!!" 

You rubbed your stomach softly then began to look at Katakuri. 

"I'm pregnant Katakuri, your going to be a dad" 

Katakuri's eyes were wide until the looked at you lovingly you had no doubt in your mind that he was smiling under his scarf. 

 

"NANNNNIIIIIIIIIIII"

All of Katakuris siblings were stunned and Big mom was...... well she looked troubled, to say the least.

 

Mihawk raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk while Sabo was clapping happily, Dragon Garp and Rayleigh were just as shocked as Katakuri's siblings wondering how this could happen.

 

Le flashback

That night you and Katakuri reunited both of you had gotten loss in the bliss of eachother and made love the whole night. When he had to leave you didn't know you were pregnant until your journey was about to begin to the land of the giants. 

You were throwing up and very tired, your mother insist that you get checked out. Not wanting to stop and waist time you told your mother she could just check you out. You trusted your mother and knew she could examine you as good as any doctor. After running some test she came in the room crying happily saying that you were pregnant. You took the news well and so did your siblings your dad not so much.

"I trusted him yet again and he does this..... I'll kill him"

You decided not to tell the rest of the gang until the confrontation to make it a surprise for them. What better way to announce your pregnancy than in front of a dangerous audience. 

"Don't worry little one you will meet your daddy and we will give you the best life we can" 

You faintly rubbed your stomach back and forth you could feel butterfly's from the nervousness bubbling inside of you. This is the moment that could start or end your life.

 

Big mom stepped forward looking angrier than before.

"How dare you! You are trying to pin a baby on my son you little whore!"

You shook your head you honestly couldn't be upset at her words. The one person you hate is having a baby by your son. It's normal for denial to set in.

"I can get a DNA test done when the time is right if you wish. I'll even come back to your territory so you can watch over me if it makes you feel better"

You gave a little smirk, whether she wanted to believe it or not this was Katakuri's baby and you were going to raise your child with their father Big Mom wouldn't stop you and you would do anything to make sure of that.

Your mother rushed towards you grabbing you but the shoulders.

"(Y/N) don't make such rash decisions this is your baby, my grandchild, I refuse to let you put yourself in danger"

"Don't worry mom, I'm strong now remember I can take care of myself."

 

Perospero walked up to his mother trying to remain as calm as possible. He wanted this to end in a way that would not get him or his family in trouble with the world government without upsetting his mother at the same time.

"Mama If she is willing to put herself back in our territory again, I believe the baby does truly belong to Katakuri. They were lovers for a long time anything is possible."

Smoothie stepped up "But if she is it would have had to happen not too long ago, she isn't showing much and yet she has been gone a long time it still doesn't add up for it to be Katakuri's"

Big mom looked back at Katakuri who had not said a word. She walked towards him getting as close as possible.

"Katakuri...... did you betray my trust by sleeping with this little wench"

Katakuri knew he couldn't lie it was time to stop running from his issues.

"I did sleep with her before she did what she did........ I could not kill her"

Big mom grabbed Katakuri by the throat lifting up her hand ready to use her soul pocus.

"FAMILY OR DEATH" 

And before Katakuri could show any amount of fear the ocean began to swirl and shake the ship. Swirls of tsunamis began to surround big moms ship threatening to sink the ship and all of her children in it. Mainly all of them being devil fruit users.

"BIG MOM!"

She looked towards you still holding Katakuri by the throat.

Her eyes widen as she saw you were the one behind this. The wind swirling rapidly around you, the strength behind the force of the winds making everything around you shake and shift.

 

"PUT.HIM.DOWN."

Big moms ship began to sink further and further deep into the ocean. Big Mom couldn't believe that the weak little girl who left her island was now about to drown her and her whole ship.

"NOW"


	37. Chapter 37

To say that you were surprised by your showdown against big mom was a huge understatement. You had honestly been waiting forever to be able to go up against the giant woman with the gluttonous appetite. The shock on her face was good enough to make you feel triumph and smug, you would show her that you weren't that weak helpless girl anymore. This time big mom will not be making any demands, your running the show now and it didn't matter to you if she didn't like it or not. You were going to force her to listen even if you had to take down the whole boat with her. Honestly, you would do that in a heartbeat if she didn't have Katakuri in her hands and Brûlée and Praline and Pudding on the ship. 

 

 

"Big mom put him down or I'm taking you down with your ship, I doubt you care of your children but I'm sure you wouldn't  want to drown and leave behind your precious Totto Land"

 

She only glared while scoffing before she yelled out

"Zeus, Prometheus"

 

You only rolled your eyes, for a powerful and feared warlord some times she can be a complete idiot. As they made their way toward you trying to attack you quickly maneuvered your winds to turn big moms boat upside down while also blowing the angry cloud and sun back. Before either of them could notice what was going on big mom and the rest of the crew were falling towards the water. Big mom let go of Katakuri so you swiftly changed your winds directions to push him towards you while also turning big moms ship upright under them. You hated most of them but they were still Katakuri's family you wouldn't hurt them if not really needed. 

 

 

As he landed near the edge of the land you made your way towards him hoping he was calm. You really didn't think about how Katakuri would react to you just springing this on him in front of his family and mother no less. When you made it in front of him you slowly looked up at him waiting for him to blow up at you, or at least say something but all he did was stare right back.  Not being able to handle the silence you look away elsewhere, but he pulled your face back to look at him gripping your cheeks softly. You couldn't read the look in his eyes and you had never seen him look at you like this before. But it made you feel shy and indifferent like you had a million butterflies in your stomach and your breath was taken away at the same time.  

 

 

"This is the best gift that I've ever received" 

 

 

You didn't notice the small tears threatening to fall from your eyes but you wouldn't care even if you knew. The look in his eyes said it all, he was so happy about your pregnancy but what baffles you the most is that he doesn't even care about himself right now only you and your unborn. His mother almost killed him, and he's treating you so sweetly in front of her eyes but the fact that you were carrying his child was more important at that moment. It made you sad yet happy at the same time, he didn't care about his life but he cared about you and your future child. He was no longer looking with stressed and scared eyes a whirlwind of emotions behind them, only a peaceful and joyful look could be seen. It was like he was finally away from all the negativity and truly only with you at that moment. 

 

 

But that beautiful moment was ruined by the cruel fate of reality

 

"KATAKURI I SWEAR I WILL END THAT GIRL AND YOU IF YOU DONT GET BACK OVER HERE"

 

 

"Katakuri can I please..... just please flip the boat back over and just save the rest of your siblings I'm willing to compromise."

"No (y/n) I know how horrible she can be.... but she is my mother.... yes I love you and I will take care of you and our child but I cannot betray her I cannot leave my siblings behind. They need me more than anything. Believe it or not, everything would fall apart without her."

 

"I know I know just a suggestion.... can't blame me for trying"

 

You only saw his lips curve slightly upwards at that but not enough to be a smirk or smile. You looked out to sea and saw that the marines were retreating and the five elders slightly looking back at you and your family.

 

"You can handle the rest were assuming, but if Big mom does anything at least we know, and if anything happens we will avenge your deaths for a final request."

 

And with those final words, the five elders took their leave. You would have to hold them to that, because if big mom really did let her anger take control and try to kill you your family and friends you only could hope she gets brought down with you. 

 

 

Now it was down to the two sides, honestly, you had gotten all the revenge you wanted, ruining big moms dreams and showing her how strong you've gotten. You didn't need anything else you were just satisfied knowing she could never get what she wanted out of life. Just like she had tried to ruin your life you ruined hers in a blink of the eye and you were content with that. You didn't need to fight her to prove anything but if she made any moves you would show her all you learned. Not before getting the only siblings you liked off of the boat though of course. 

 

 

"Big mom you wanna talk like adults or are you gonna continue to giant woman baby tantrums."

 

"You know id slaughter you if you weren't pregnant"

 

"Oh and that's stopping you I didn't know you actually cared about your family"

 

"If you think I'm gonna Kill my grandkids your wrong they'll be very useful"

 

"Excuse me? Useful?"

 

"Yea Katakuri's my right hand if he has kids they're gonna end up just like him that I know for a face so in a way I should say thank you just got me another Ace tool"

 

You could only look at her like she was the most disgusting thing on the planet if this psycho thought you were gonna let your kid anywhere near her she had another thing coming. Ace tool? Was she out of her damn mind? Your child was not a tool and they would not be used as some type of weapon for big mom just as she had made all of her other kids. 

 

 

"Yea my kids are not going anywhere near you or your----"

"That's not your decision girl, its Katakuri's kid so if I say so I see the kid, in fact, be grateful I haven't thought about taken it away from you yet."

 

The king of the giants stepped forward pulling out his sword, "I'm sick of hearing ignorance spouting from your mouth, leave now or die here."

 

Big mom only laughed and gave a sinister smirk 

 

 

"Go ahead and try it"

 

Zeus and Prometheus got into position spouting lightning and fire while big moms hat turned into a giant sword. Suddenly all you could see was lighting and fire coming towards you and everyone else.

 

Mihawk was already in action his sword out ready to handle the attack

 

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY"

 

Mihawk the worlds greatest swordsman, that he honestly was because all you could see was big moms powerful attack being separated and defused by the slice of the sword. 

 

 

But that still didn't mean there was no danger, because right before your eyes the flames that remained where headed straight for Ryuuichi, Kotarou, and Haruto.

 

Your body moved before your brain could even process what was happening, giant winds formed surrounding you and everyone else trying to maneuver the flames out of everyone's way. But you didn't stop there you couldn't. You told yourself that if it ever came down to it you wouldn't run or hide anymore you would fight back. And big mom made the biggest mistake trying to attack you and your family. The strong winds you created headed towards the water, and on to big moms ship blowing all of Katakuri's siblings in a tornado before launching it onto the land. All of Katakuris siblings one by one fell behind your family but in front of the giants. The only person left in the middle of the boat was big mom herself you couldn't create sharp winds to cut her. You knew the monster of a woman had dangerously thick skin nothing being able to put a scratch on her unless she was weakened. 

 

 

So you did what Katakuri had asked you not too, yes it might strain your relationship later but you didn't care about those consequences at the moment. You made a hurricane from moving your winds twisting around underneath the ship. Unknown to big mom Prometheus gave her a big disadvantage in his giant ball of fire form. The heat he was giving off made it easier to create the hurricane having his heat make the ocean warm and while the water evaporates the heated moist air only helped twist your winds further. 

 

And as her ship collapsed under the pressure of the strong currents you could tell none of big moms homies could help without getting splashed by sea water, afraid of reverting back to their natural state. And before Prometheus could even try doing anything,  big mom fell off the ship.

 

 

And into the sea.


End file.
